The Chronicles of Koch, The Dark Castle
by Koch'sglory
Summary: A Dark Lord returns from the lost realm, once again throwing the planet into despair, and the Great Apocalypse. You should read my profile to shed some light on the subject.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Koch, The Dark Castle

Prologue

Naron and Garon looked down into the smoldering valley.Strewn among the charred rocks and burnt vegetation lay steaming piles of wood; the last remnants of a lost house.

Naron gave a long sigh, and then spoke to his brother. "Do you suppose life will ever be the same again?"

"No," Garon sighed, "never again will we feel the cradling arms of our mother, the warm crackling flames of the hearth, or the gentle sway of the apple trees." Garon turned and smiled to his brother," but we will always be together, and that will soon make the hurt go away.

Naron smiled back, but it quickly faded, he knew the hurt will never go away, try as he may, it never would leave.

"I suppose we had better head back to town." Naron said quietly. He turned around and looked at his parents graves. "I wish the flames had taken me too, and then I wouldn't have to suffer this pain."

Garon turned to him. "I am glad you weren't taken by the flames brother," he said giving a solemn smile, "then you wouldn't be here with me, and that would be the worst torture of all."

Naron smiled, and then started walking down the char streaked path, away from all the death that haunted him. Garon trotted up behind him, and they walked silently through the small pass between the town and their past home.

"I am sorry for all these things," Garon said to his brother, "I wish she, our mother, hadn't tried to save us, that we could have helped ourselves better. I would have done anything to save them if I had known that-." He stopped talking; there was no more need to talk.

Naron looked silently into the higher hills. He looked as far as he could, and saw a black hole, the entrance to a cave, yawning wide like a mouth ready to devour anyone who was brave enough to step into it.

Garon then slowly started to sing a song, a song his father taught him.

"For on and on we go on, through the rivers through the hills,

We travel through dusk and dawn, although we find no thrills,

When one discovers truth and light, no farther does he go,

Long lost he be, till he finds the way how to know."

He started to sing again when he stopped. Naron continued to walk but did not hear his brother's footsteps. Puzzled, he turned around, and was stopped in his tracks. What he saw was the arrow protruding from Garon's stomach. Horror struck upon Naron in an instant, and he was immediately at Garon's side. He heard course laughter from above that made him his face from his deadened brother and look up.

He stared into the eyes of his brother's murderer, a goblin nearly the size of a normal man, and looked at the four others surrounding him. The middle goblin held a bow, with another arrow ready to be fit.

Naron gaped and took a step back, then looked at his brother nearby him.

"This runt should do the job nicely," the middle goblin said in a gruff voice, eying Garon's lifeless body, "good eating tonight boys! Heh heh heh!" He then looked up to Naron, "Well what's this?" He said mockingly, "Looks like there's going to be a second portion!" He leaned closer, licking his lips. "Better start running little man."

Naron cringed in horror and started running as fast as he could back to the valley. He heard the pull of a bowstring, and the running of his feet. Then he heard the final sound of his life, the sound of an arrow hitting its target.

Part One: Destiny

Chapter 1

The Altar

Lleu looked into the rolling waves. He wondered what caused the waves, whether it was a force of nature or the hand of a god. Such questions occupied his mind while he watched his father fish on the pier.

His father was a large man compared to the other men in the village. His father was a fisherman, so if Lleu ever needed him, he could usually find him at the pier.

Lleu sighed, wondering if his father would ever stop fishing. He looked out to the horizon, where his gaze met the Great Sentinel, the huge statue that kept the creatures of the deep from entering the bay.

"I'll head home now father," Lleu called across the pier. His father looked over his shoulder, smiled, and yelled back, "very well then son, I'll see you at home." With that he continued to fish.

Lleu turned toward the village and started jogging home. His mother had shoed him out of the hut when she started baking her famous wheat bread. Lleu smiled, thinking of the wondrous aromas drifting out of the windows into the street, and the warm flaky crust breaking off of the bread.

So much was he dreaming of the bread that he didn't see the hand shooting out of the nearby brush, grabbing his ankle and tripping him. Getting up, spitting out the dirt, he stared at the hand until it disappeared into the bush. Rising from the bush was a girl nearly the same age as Lleu.

"I never thought you would come Lleu," She said comically, pulling herself out of the bush and brushing off the loose branches. "Pleasure to see you as well Maria" Lleu spat out, "next time could you try to at least break my neck?"

She smiled, and retorted, "I'll try..well… I found some really cool thing up in the hills!" "You did?" commented Lleu, pulling himself up and brushing off his own loose branches, "Perhaps it is just a tree that you found."

She shook her head zestfully, "Come on! I'll show it to you!" And with that she jumped off into the bushes and clambered into the higher hills.

Lleu sighed and frowned, although on the inside he was smiling. He bounded off into the hills with Marie, completely forgetting the wheat bread back at home.

Lleu and Marie pulled themselves atop a rock and into a barren grassy field. Panting, Lleu looked toward his sister, "how can you be so much faster than me when you're younger?" Marie smiled at him, "It's because I'm fit and you're fat." Lleu smiled back, "Very well."

Looking across the plain he saw a peculiar sight. In the middle of the field sat a circular stone altar, surrounded by eight large pillars in an octagon formation. Walking towards it, Lleu noticed something up in the hills. It was a black hole in the side of a cliff, it resembled a mouth. Lleu shuddered, but continued to walk to the altar.

Stepping into the octagon, he let his hand run along the finely crafted stone altar, feeling long forgotten runes and symbols.

"Lleu!" Marie called from atop one of the pillars, "you can see the whole village from here!" But Lleu wasn't listening. Concentrating his entire mind into the senses of his hand, he ran it atop the center ruin, a ruin which resembled three circles pushed together. Before he knew it, he was speaking a foreign language.

By the dark lord, the last king

Never again, will he be seen

Long be gone, he need not return

Gone for all time, gone be sure.

He will free himself, which will happen one day

When he rises from ash, and sets out to slay

For these words forever, all will remember

He who comes to finish all

Koch, the dark lord.

Sleep long Koch, Live long Koch!

Panting, Lleu retracted his hand in fright. Marie stared at him and jumped down from her perch. Putting her hand on Lleu's shoulder she questioned "Lleu, are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I'm all right" He returned his hand to his side and fell down on his knees.

Suddenly there was a shift in the ground. Lleu looked in all directions, "What is happening!" he thought to himself, "The pillars are rising!" Lleu yelled. "No," his sister replied, "we are sinking."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Dark

Darkness, stillness, what is day? What is day but the opposite of night? What is light but the opposite of dark? What is life but the opposite of death? Darkness, stillness.

Lleu woke with a start. Where was he? He pulled himself up and looked around, although there was nothing to see but darkness. "Marie, Marie," Lleu yelled but there was no response, nothing, nothing but darkness. Lleu stumbled off in a direction, looking for the nearest wall, but there was nothing. Darkness, stillness.

Lleu continued to stumble in the dark, until he ran into a wall. Running his hand along it, he began walking. Darkness, stillness. Lleu fell to his knees. Crying he pounded his hand against the ground. "Where am I?" He questioned himself, "But, where is anything, but where it is? There is nothing here, nothing, but darkness, stillness."

Suddenly he heard a distant sound, instinctively he pushed himself against the wall, melding with the darkness, the stillness. Voices, voices were what he had heard, and they were moving closer. Straining his eyes, he could see a distant light.

Trotting along the corridor came five hulking figures, three of them carrying three separate forms. "Are we there yet? I'm tired of running through these stinkin' caves." "Shut-up!" the first figure replied, "Keep you're smelly mouth closed till we reach the main cave!" The shapes trotted by Lleu, holding their torches high. "Here we are!" the fifth figure yelled to the rest, "about time too, I'm getting hungry!"

Lleu slid along the side wall of a small passage, following the creatures. He skidded to a stop at the entrance to a massive cave, rounded at the top, with three stalactites hanging down from the ceiling, like a cheap chandelier. Lleu noticed that he was standing in one of three entrance ways to the cave.

Throwing their burdens to the ground the creatures headed off into one of the exit ways, where Lleu heard the sounds of an argument. Jumping into the main cave he picked up the torch of the careless creature that threw it aside and ran over to the lumps the creatures had been holding. Placing the torch to his side, he examined the three objects. Two of them were tightly wrapped, while the other was strangely loose. Unwrapping the third lump, he saw a face he knew well.

"Marie" Lleu whispered under his breath. Picking her up, he reached for the torch. Suddenly, shouts and the sounds of a brawl echoed out of the passageway the creatures went into. "You dirt eating scum, I outta run you through!" "Better try to catch me first eh, hehehe have a good time trying." "I outta rat on you Glorvat yah scumful idjit, how would Lashorn like to hear about this!" "Wait you! You scum you wouldn't dare tr..." The sound of something crashing jarred Lleu's memory. Turning towards the way he came from, Lleu started running towards the exit.

"Wait!" A shrill sound echoed in Lleu's ears, "Whater you doing runt!" Turning around, Lleu saw what the creatures were, and he knew the myths of them as well. He knew the ancient myths of the goblins, that they were once men, but had been thrown into a mine to work all their lives, that the men who died in the mines rose from the dead to haunt the ways they carved.

"Who are you" inquired the goblin searching Lleu with his eyes. He stopped staring, turned toward the tunnel, and yelled at the top of his voice, "INTRUDER! INTRUDER ALERT!"

With that Lleu was off, but in his confusion, he ran into the third tunnel. He fled along the dark passage ways of the tunnel, scraping himself along the walls. He heard the sounds of his pursuers behind him, and hefting the body of his sister, he ran for his life. Fear tore at him like a howling icy wind, and the weight of his sister seemed to continue to get heavier. Panting, he heard the sound of whooshing air, and ducked in time to avoid an arrow that whizzed above him. Horror struck upon Lleu, and he ran with the dead strength inside of him. Lleu knew he couldn't outrun the goblins, goblins are masters of the deep, and can speed through darkness like a horse, but he would try his best to live as long as he possibly could.

Finally, he tripped and he knew that his life had come to an end. As he fell, he waited for his face to hit stone. He braced for the impact but felt none for some seconds, then he hit the ground on his back. Sprawled out, he pushed himself up, wondering why he wasn't dead.

"Why you scum eating runt! Come on, move downwards, through the door passage!" Looking up he saw the light of the goblins torches fade. Lleu smiled, knowing he had fallen into a hole, and the goblins were too large to enter.

"Lleu?" a weak voice spoke to him, "are….you…..all right?"

"Marie? You're alive?" Lleu responded to his sister's weak voice, "I can't believe you're alive!" Smiling, Lleu lifted her to her feet.

Lleu looked around the room they fell into, on one side there was a doorway, on the other, was something very different. "What in the world?" Joining him, Marie looked at the odd object behind them. "What is it?" Marie wondered aloud. "I have no clue" Lleu replied. The object they stared at was a large open door beyond which lay billowing red clouds. The doorway was surrounded by skulls, bones, and altars. Red mist flooded from the door, and made a sheet of clouds over the ground. Atop the doorway sat a large red stone, which glowed brightly in the darkness.

Taking a step closer, Marie and Lleu stood near the entrance to the dark land beyond it. Placing his hand on the frame of the doorway, Lleu felt an ancient magic spiral up his arm and into his body. From that moment on, Lleu was transformed by the ancient magic.

"There ye be!" came a gruff voice from the entrance to the room, "Caught like a mouse in a trap!" As the goblin started toward them, taking out a mace, Marie grabbed onto Lleu's waist, and jumped backward, along with him, into the swirling red mist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beyond the Doorway

Lleu found himself on a stone floor, not so far away from his sister. Taking in his surroundings, Lleu noticed the room was similar to the one they just came from. The odd doorway was there, as well as the skulls, the bones, and the altars. The room was made from stone though, rather than a cave like before. A large bookshelf adorned one wall, while a showglass stood at another. Lleu noticed that the bookcases bottom was about two feet from the floor. Opposite of the magic door was a regular large door. The regular door had intricate designs on the wood, and sagged chains from the sides.

The sounds of footsteps echoed beyond the doorway. Looking for a place to hide, Lleu grabbed his unconscious sister and snuck under the bookshelf. What came through the door was an unexpected creature, and one Lleu would never forget.

Moving through the door strode a giant lizard. The Lizard was about seven feet tall, and its tail was about ten feet long. This creature walked on its two bottom feet, and had a cape draped over his shoulder. The lizard had two deadly steel gauntlets that had spikes at the end. He had a broad belt with a large assortment of weapons dangling from it, and also had a bow and quiver strapped to his back. What impressed Lleu most about this creature though was that at the end of its tail had a protective cap that had a large sharp dagger stuck on the end.

Walking to the magic doorway, the creature waited for a short while. Out of the doorway stepped two goblins. Looking side to side they entered the room and spoke to the lizard.

"Lord Lashorn, we have news to report." The goblin on the left spoke. The right one continued "although we are not sure where in the area the blue stone is, we have checked half of the island."

"Good, very good" Lashorn spoke to the left one, "you on the other hand, are a dizgrace" he said turning to the right one. "Gethan, you are free to go," Lashorn spoke to the left one. As the left goblin returned back through the mirror Lashorn turned to the right one. "Zo Gedor, you like zlacking off, eh?" "N…n..nn..oo" Gedor replied stammering, "I..i.. h..h…ave b..b..een wor..rrr.king hard." Lashorn snickered lifting his tail over his head, "perhapz you'd like to tazte thiz, eh?" "Noooo p..p..please don't, Im b..bb..begging y…y.you." stammering, Gedor cried out. "Goodbye Gedor." Was Lashorn's final remark. With that Lashorn's tail retracted back, sprang forward, and struck Gedor through.

Gapping in horror, Lleu tried not to yell out. He recoiled, only to return to observing. Keeping his breathing to as normal a pace as he could, he calmed himself.

"Wothlezz zlacker." Was Lashorn's only remark to Gedor's corpse. He picked up the body and tossed it through the door. With that, Lashorn left the room, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Horrified, Lleu pulled himself out from underneath the bookcase. Confused, he walked over to the magic doorway, the portal. Why did the goblins not know about him? How did they not hear the alarm? Unless, it took time to move through the portal. Perhaps, it could have been hours, or days to move through the mists. Perhaps, the smaller the body is, the faster it moves through the portal. And if that is so, then perhaps Lleu could move by them when traveling through the portal! If so, he must act now!

Picking up his sister, he strode to the doorway. Before stepping into the mists though, he wondered, what controls this portal? What causes it to allow distance and possible time travel? And, where was he right now?

Looking around the room, he pondered these things. Then, smiling, he looked up at the red stone at the top of the portal. These stones cause the portal to work! If I could deactivate the stone right before entering the portal, I could eliminate the chance of the goblins following me back through the portal! Thinking these things excitedly to himself, he grabbed a nearby sword and hit the stone from its perch. Holding the stone tightly in his empty hand, he hefted his sister's body and stepped into the mists.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lost

Stepping out of the mists, Lleu realized the trip back from the other world was less violent than the trip there. Looking around, he saw no goblins in the room, although he was certain that there were still goblins in the caves. Placing Marie on the ground, he took a closer look at the red stone in his hand.

The stone contained a familiar symbol; three circles pushed into one large circle. Surrounding each circle were runes. Unknowingly, Lleu read them aloud.

"Dark, light, and opposites." Lleu caught himself, "How do I know these things? How can I know what ancient runes mean?" Once again he concentrated on the stone.

A slight movement caught his attention. Bending over his sister, he lifted her to her knees. "Are you all right Marie?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine" she replied, "Where are we?" So Lleu explained what had happened to them.

When the story had ended, Marie eyes were wide with horror. "What does it all mean Lleu?" "I'm not sure Marie." was Lleu's only response. Reaching behind himself, Lleu showed the stone to Marie. "Let's hope this is the only gate." "We better get moving Lleu, that goblin that entered the door could be coming back any second now!" was Marie's response to Lleu's frustration.

Nodding in agreement, Lleu got to his feet. "Need any help sis?" "No I'm fine." With that they were off. Constantly keeping an eye over his shoulder, Lleu trekked with Marie through the doorway. Dank and eerie, Lleu and Marie traveled through the dark hideout of the goblins. They trekked through the gloomy and distorted passageways, always expecting the unexpected. They hopped over the small streams that were entwined in the shadowy darkness. And constantly they felt watched by the prying eyes of the deep.

Holding a torch he had found on a bracket, Lleu tried to find the way through which the goblins had chased him. He tried to find the hole that had saved his life. And most important of all, he tried to find another light. Lleu was hopelessly lost, lost amid the deep cloak of darkness that engulfed him. Lost, lost in the dark. Not wanting to tell his sister, Lleu dreamed his own nightmares of where they were and what was to happen to them.

Looking at the torch he was holding, he knew that soon it would burn out, and their dreams of hope, would be snuffed out along with it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise. It appeared to be in front of them. Carefully, making sure there was no hole nearby, Lleu took some steps forward. Once again he heard the noise, it sounded somewhat like a guffaw. Holding his torch out, Lleu took some steps closer to the sound. Then he heard something unexpected. The red stone he had in his pocket started to glow brighter and brighter, until it filled the entire room with light. Then, Something even more unexpected happened.

"WHAT! WHO WOKE ME FROM MY SLEEP!" The object beneath Lleu shook violently. Jumping from the rock, Lleu got a good look of what the creature was. The creature Lleu stared upon, was a troll.

"WELL! WHO WOKE ME?" "I did!" Lleu yelled in response. Marie gasped, and backed up to the cave entrance. Once again the booming voice echoed through the cave, causing dust and rocks to fall from the ceiling. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE CREATURE!" "We are lost!" Lleu once again yelled in response.

"HHHHMMM…. YOU LOOK LIKE LESS THAN A MOUTHFULL TO ME…… I SUPPOSE I WILL EAT YOU! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HAVE EATEN MAN!" "No," Lleu yelled to the troll, "Why do you wish to eat us when we're less than a mouthful?"

For the first time the creature rose from the ground. Turning his head towards Lleu, he glared at him in anger. The troll's eyes were yellow, with bloodshot red pupils. The troll was about fifteen times the size of an average man, and to Lleu's horror, was not boasting that he could eat them in one bite.

Stupidly, the troll gazed at Lleu, and lowering his voice spoke to Lleu "hhmmm… well……you did save me from that sleeping spell, so I suppose I owe you a favor……sooo…. you say you are lost human. You say you can't find the way out. Very well then, I will show you the way out!" And with that, the troll stood to his full height, nearly touching the domed top of the cave. Roaring, the troll turned his back to Lleu, and charged the wall farthest from him. Rocks, dust, and dirt flew in all directions. Covering his eyes, Lleu saw the faintest area of the cave light up.

Turning towards Lleu, the troll bellowed to him, "THANKS FOR SAVING ME HUMAN!" The troll than rammed the wall again, and stepped out into the darkness of the night. Lleu helped Marie to her feet, and both of them ran to the exit of the cave.

Stepping out into the cool air, Lleu watched the troll stroll off into the mountains. "Where are we?" Lleu spoke aloud. "I'm not sure." Marie replied, stretching her arms behind her back, "I'm just glad were out of there." Marie turned to Lleu and gave him a wink. "I bet I can beat you home, fatty!" Marie said, she turned to Lleu, smiled, and started running.

Lleu stood dumbstruck, looking after his sister, "Oh yeah! I'll show you who's fat, Marie." Lleu followed after his sister smiling, knowing that although one adventure had ended, another had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cormalon

Trudging across the plains, Lleu knew he was lost again. Not far ahead of him, his sister jogged, keeping a constant lookout for a plume of smoke, or a hut, any sign of life at all. Journeying through the night, Lleu predicted that they must have gone right through the hills, and out into the rocky fields beyond.

Looking out past the fields, Lleu could see the sea, shining bright against the sky. He started to know where home was, and that they were traveling far away from it. He hoped that he could find someone out on these barren plains who would help them find their way back home again. But in the back of his mind, he knew people aren't as kind as they used to be. That no one would help them home; that no one would care for just two children.

Hearing the dust churn beneath him, Lleu looked up, just to see that his sister had come back too make her fifth report. "Nothing, nothing is out there yet," she reported panting. "But I'll find something sooner or later."

With that, she started to jog ahead again. "Wait! Marie!" Turning around, Marie yelled back to Lleu. "What?" "I found something!" Squinting, Lleu studied the hills to his left. Then, he saw visions.

Smoke, fire, noise, and commotion. Falling to his knees, the visions kept coming to Lleu, becoming louder and swirling into one thing. Life.

Lleu returned to his feet and pointed to the hills. "That way!" Lleu yelled to his sister, "It's that way to………… Cormalon."

Lleu started to trudge in the way he had pointed. "Lleu….are you all right?" Marie inquired, jogging back to him again. "Well….I.. guess" was Lleu's only answer.

It took them more than half a day's march until they saw smoke rising, and by that time the sun had nearly set. This time when they looked out across the barren plains, they saw small spiraling turrets and a large gleaming palace and castle. Smiling, Lleu and Marie ran down the sloping hill to the city. As they approached the gates, they noticed that they were already closed. Confused, Lleu strode up to the gates and yelled at the top of the wall.

"Hello! Is there anyone there?" He waited for a short time, and then turned to his sister. "Well, I suppose everyone inside is asleep." Marie was about to reply when the drawbridge lowered and the portcullis rose, revealing the flashing lights and shadowy images behind. The Drawbridge crashed against the cold dirt, and a voice shouted from the inner wall.

"Well, come in! I didn't open the gate for nothing!" Lleu gladly obeyed the remark, and followed by his sister, entered the quiet city.

When Lleu stepped onto the cobblestone path, he expected the sweet smell of an evening meal, or the crisp and heavenly smells of baking bread. But he smelled none of these, for the street was abandoned. Climbing down from the gatehouse, the alert guard spoke to Lleu.

"It's a little late for you to still be out playing, curfew hour was only a short time back though." "We don't live around here." replied Lleu, speaking for his sister, "We're just visiting from out of town." "Hmmmmmmm," replied the guard scratching his stubby chin, "Well…..do your parents have a place to sleep tonight?" "No, we're visiting alone, and we don't have a place to sleep as well."

"Well then! You picked an awfully bad time to come into the city. I'm sure most places are rented out by now, but I think we can still find a resting place that's dirt cheap where you can sleep. With that, the guard yelled back up to the gatehouse "You're shift, Casey, I have special city enforcement laws to attend to."

Smiling, the guard placed his hand on Lleu's shoulder, and led him off down the city's dusty path. Oddly enough, Lleu did not feel uncomfortable under the man's clenching hand; he just felt a feeling of security. Marie had to jog to keep up with his long stride. Looking behind them, Lleu could see and hear the lifting of the drawbridge, and the drop of the portcullis. Smiling himself, Lleu continued the walk with this strong man.

"Well, have any of you seen the beauty and serene artwork of Cormalon?" The man said with interested exaggeration. "Well, we have never been here before." Remarked Marie as she examined the un-fine craftsmanship of the town. "It does look…..interesting, and I'm sure that the inner castle will look nearly twenty times better." "Yeah," replied Lleu, "Everything does actually kind of look, um, well, rundown.

"Here we are!" the guard said enthusiastically They were standing in front of a two story building, and it was probably the worst and ugliest building in the town. "This is the Wine Alley, probably the most comfortable inn in town" The guard remarked with exaggeration again. "At least it is dirt cheap." Stepping up to the crooked building, the guard opened the door and led them into the noisy inn.

Walking up to the counter of the loose boarded room, the guard spoke for a while with the keeper and turned to the children. "Luckily," he remarked, "There is one room left, and it is the finest room. He says it will cost you one copper coin a day, a very high price, and just looking at you, I can tell that you are even dirt poorer than this inn." Hearing this, the keeper grunted, but the guard continued. "So I have taken the liberty of talking to our little innkeeper friend," at this the innkeeper grunted again, but with a bit more emphasis, but once again, the guard continued, "into giving a free night to out-of-towners. I am glad that this will be to your convenience. Isn't that right." the guard said, poking the innkeeper in the ribs "Right." The innkeeper mumbled under his breath. The guard turned to the door, and before leaving, gave a wink to Lleu.

"What room are we in?" Lleu asked the innkeeper, and, hearing the answer, they trudged up the crooked stairs and found their room. The room was far from luxurious, and Lleu dreaded what the cheapest room looked like. And with many thoughts in his head, such as how he was going to get home, what had happened with the doorway incident, and why the innkeeper was such an idiot, Lleu laid his head down on his cot and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

The Voice

Stepping out of the inn into the morning sun, Lleu and Marie started towards the town square. Observing the crude map of the city that the innkeeper had given them, they searched for any sign of a stable, or a traveling service. Looking up from the map, Lleu noticed that already, people had left their cramped houses and started doing their daily chores; cooking, baking, building, and milking. As the men and women did their work, little children darted in-between their legs holding sticks, fighting against the imaginary hordes of enemies that were invading their homeland. Trudging along the path, Lleu stared in amazement at the pillaring turrets and marble coated sides of the castle and temple. At the top of each of the towers, there was a gold tipped flag, signaling to outsiders that this was city made from wealth, and fine craftsmanship. Sighing, Lleu thought that there should be cow dung on the top of each of the flags.

Voices rose and softened as people came and went, creating a blur of movement and sound. As Lleu and Marie neared the town square, they heard the shouts and advertisements of merchants, the sound of squawking chickens and mooing cows, the sounds of bartering and price-calling. As they stepped into the square, they were almost trampled to death by a group of rich people running from one side of the market to the next. Whichever side a discount was called, a trampling horde of bargain hunters would dash towards the market stall with the lower prices, only to hear that 13 was off at another stall. Then, Lleu and Marie heard the sound they were listening for, the clod of hooves against the cobblestone path.

Pointing to an off-street, Lleu spoke to Marie above the clatter. "You search for a stable in that direction, and I'll search in this direction." Marie nodded in agreement and replied "we will meet back here at midday." And with that, they separated and headed off in their own direction. As he was leaving, Lleu admired the fountain in the middle of the square. It was coated with marble and some gold, but the thing that caught his eye most was the gleaming sword in the stonework at the top. The sword had a purple clothed leather handle, pure steel blade, and the shine of the sun.

Lleu continued on his way, and after leaving the town square, searched the long ruined streets with no luck. He had searched high and low, and was ready to give up.

Realizing that he had ventured into a housing area, Lleu turned around and began to return to the town square. As he passed the people and the houses, he unknowingly started to become very alert, until he noticed every movement that the city-people made. Slowly, he started to fall out of reality. Colors swirled, streets wobbled, and time started to slow. Then, he heard a voice.

"Come. Come. Come." The voice droned on. "Come and see me, come and receive what is now rightfully yours. Come." Lleu straightened his back, and followed the voice. He walked down countless streets, most of which were poor, and shabby. He stepped into an alleyway, and walked its length. At the end of the alley, was a basement door with chains locked around the handle. As Lleu stepped forward, the chains slowly started to rattle, and separate. The doors threw open, and Lleu looked down into the darkness of the long stairway.

Lleu's foot jerked onto the first step, then the other foot followed. Against his will, he descended the stairs. The light grew dim, and the walls became black. All faded into darkness, and light seemed a dream. Finally, Lleu made it to the bottom of the many flights of stairs. The passageway was as dark as the stairs, and seemed even more hopeless. As Lleu traveled this labyrinth, he began to come back to his senses, and started to question why he was there.

Sitting down to take a rest, Lleu thought to himself, "Why am I here, who called me?" As he sat, the darkness embraced him, and made him feel constantly ill at ease. Then, he heard footsteps, echoing down the maze. Slowly turning his head to the right, his pupils grew in fright and in suspicion. He saw the darkness turn to dimness, then to light.

Stepping around the corner he saw the last thing he expected to see. Holding a torch was an old man, shriveled with age and barely any hair. "Well." The man spoke, almost as if talking to an old friend rather than a scruffy boy in a dark labyrinth, "You took long enough." At this he sighed, and continued, "I call and call for you and this is what I get? Well, the youth this here day can't be expected to follow orders like in my day." Clacking his tongue, he once again continued, "Well……. Stop jawing at me like that and come on." Lleu stood up silently and followed this curious old fellow.

Following the tiny man, Lleu stuttered, "But…I…you…how did you….-" "Silent Boy! We will speak when we reach the main room." Lleu listened obediently and continued to follow the strange old man.

The two eventually made it out of the maze, and into a long narrow hall. Along the sides of this passage were many empty torch brackets, signaling that many had been down this dark passageway. The flickering light extinguished the darkness, only to be consumed by it from the behind. Finally, the old man and Lleu stood before a knobby old door. The old man took a few steps towards it and placed his hands on its scratched wood exterior. Then the old man chanted:

"Nerox, ar thalopean nowickchious!" At this, the old door swung inward, and Lleu examined a wonderful sight. The large room was domed at the top, and had many rich paintings engraved into the ancient stone. The circular stone floor had a small mural in the middle, and many sorts of gems and rubies surrounding it. Shining torches littered the bright walls, and many precious stones were engraved into the torch brackets to make them shine many colors. Five entrance doors led into the room, each of them being symmetrical to each other. And at the opposite of where Lleu stood, at the top of seven stairs in a circular pattern, was a throne. The throne looked every bit as marvelous as the room, and had fine cloths draped around it.

Pushing Lleu aside, the old man hobbled forward, and with what looked like great difficulty, ascended the seven steps and turned around and sat. "………….Well! Aren't you going to step forward?" But his request fell upon deaf ears, for Lleu lay gaping at the magnificence of the room. "Boy!" The old man shouted, "Step forward!" This time Lleu obeyed, and, walked forward into the center of the room. "Sir," Lleu questioned, "Why have you called me?" With a humph, the old man ignored Lleu's question and answered his own. "My name is Doronath, and I was supposedly the last blood heir of Dionysus the Great!" "Doronoth, who is Dionysus?" "What? You have not heard of Dionysus the Great? The greatest man to ever live…. Well…..hehem….sorry about that. Well Lleu.." "How did you know my name?" Lleu spoke suddenly, "And how did you talk to me from afar? Why am I even here?"

Frowning the old man continued, "All will become clear in good time, Lleu, but for now, I have a tale to weave, one that will quilt together what has happened to you, to the past. Yes Lleu, the monster you encountered beyond the door, Lask Fridul is part of this story."

"Yes Doronath." Lleu muttered as he set himself down, his frustration slowly diminishing. "I will listen." Then, as the old man's eyes became blurry, he began.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Tales of Old

Long ago, on this very island, there was a war. The war devastated all life, and destroyed all of what was precious to those who lived. This war was once known as the Great Apocalypse, the last of mankind, and the rise of the evil ones. The leader of the evil army had a name, but it was lost in the historical documents of the library in this city. So to this day we call the leader of this sinister army the Dark One. It is said that this army of the Dark One swept over the very land that we stand on like wildfire, that all living burned, and that the land was soaked red with blood. Every day the sky burned black and red, the sun gave its bloody sheath of light to this land, and all smelled like death. This doomed land was not created by the Dark One alone. It is written that the Dark One had five tyrants that ruled over his armies. Each of these tyrants was very powerful, and each had his own skills in power and in battle. They contributed greatly to the Great Apocalypse, and, with the Dark One's help, made sure that no one with a right mind would venture to their newly established death haven.

For you see, Lleu, this wasn't always an island. Once there was a bridge of land that connected this cursed world to the real one. The last alliance of humans walked this bridge to face the Dark One, and end his reign. Luthor, the commander of an army and the Prince of Barinia (the area of land to the south of the island) had set his life and his men's lives aside so that the Dark One's curse wouldn't inflict the rest of the world; that his army of orcs would not finish the work that the darkness had started.

But Luthor had ignored one thing, the fact that the Dark One was the apocalypse, the end of all life. And so you see Lleu, he marched his men to their death. Traveling with Luthor's army was a wizard by the name of Dionysus. This man had practiced the lost arts of magic, and was known as one of the greatest magicians to ever live. As Luthor neared the partial island, he realized that the darkness was already seeping out, that the Dark One was ready to finish his quest, the quest of perfect annihilation.

Doronath turned to Lleu, "Lleu, have you ever heard of Argotheleen? The afterlife where brave warriors' spirits go? Well, the spirits of Argotheleen have great powers. They are considered somewhat as noble gods. These half-gods realized that Luthor was indeed right that the apocalypse was near. After Luthor's army and the families of the army had passed the land bridge, the spirits summoned all of their power, and destroyed the bridge. They summoned Monsters of the Deep to stop any from leaving the island, so that even if the Dark One's forces were victorious, they would not be able to finish their insidious deeds. It is said that these monsters would destroy this island if the spirits did not also create guardians to stop the monsters from reaching the coast. It is said that these statues were carved by the spirits themselves.

As Luthor marched his army across the scorched plains, the Dark One sent out his army to obliterate the world. Dionysus foresaw the Dark Ones army, and fortified the men. The two armies met on a large field, and fought to the death. The Dark One had created powerful siege weapons which he unleashed upon the noble men. He let loose wild wolfs, and obliterated them with dark powers. But slowly, the Dark One's army was failing, and Luthor's army was gaining hope and strength. The Dark One issued a retreat, and they fell back to their castle.

Legend tells that this castle was not just fortified but that it was not on land. Instead it floated and constantly spinned by the powers of evil and magic. The castle was located off of Vorinosh Point, the geometric area of this island in which a large cliff drops directly below into the ocean. There was a large fortified bridge cut into two pieces which connected the castle to the land. The bridge on the castle's side had a large folded drawbridge, so that if one wished to enter the castle, the spinning would stop and the drawbridge would come down. The expanse of the castle to Vorinosh Point was about half a mile, so the Dark One's castle was nearly indestructible.

As the Dark One's army withdrew into the castle, Luthor's army fought off the defenders of the bridge. Luthor reached the end of the bridge too late, and the castle had already started spinning. Pushing the crowd of soldiers aside, Dionysus made his way to the end of the bridge. Then, he struck his staff into the stone and used his magic to stop the castle. As the castle halted, the guards on top of the gatehouse on the opposite side of them rained arrows down. Dionysus then lifted his hand and pulled down the drawbridge. Like a mighty flood Luthor's army rushed in, striking down any enemies that opposed them. As Luthor was charging, he suddenly stopped and gaped up. The clouds at the top of the castle had separated and he looked upon a tower, the Dark One's tower; the Tower of Darkness.

Remembering his mission, Luthor once again prepared to charge into the castle. His army poured into the castle infinitively, obliterating all who lived. Dionysus and Luthor led the army, and while Luthor masterfully stroked his sword, Dionysus shot enemies through with his magic. They had finally overtaken the castle, but had not attempted the tower. Luthor walked into the central room of the castle and looked up. There, he saw an endless expanse of stairs, leading up into the darkness. Luthor lead his army up the intertwining staircase, fighting off many enemies as they ascended. It is said that many fell to their deaths from the never ending stairs, so much so that the stairs were called the Stairs of Hopelessness.

Finally the army reached the top, and entered the Dark One's sanctuary. Records of most of the castle are lost, and no records are left about the Dark One's chamber. It is there that he killed every one who attempted to enter the room or fight him, except for one. Dionysus entered the room and thrust down his staff into the stones. He then told the soldiers to leave the castle. After much complaint, they finally listened and left. Then, after the soldiers had abandoned the castle, Dionysus spoke an incantation and sentenced the Dark One to an eternity of pain and to be locked away forever. The Dark One laughed at his request and prepared to kill him when Dionysus called upon his magic and the magic of the room. He created a doorway in which he cast the Dark One through. But before being sentenced to an eternity in another dimension, the Dark One cast out nine powerful stones, six of them being red and three of them being blue. He threw out one blue one and three red ones into our dimension, and one blue one and three red ones into the other dimension. But when doing this he made one flaw. He accidentally threw one into the Spirit world of Argotheleen. Then, along with the treasures of his room, he was cast away for an eternity.

With the source of its magic gone, the castle crumbled and fell into the sea and partially onto the land. The ruins of the Dark castle are still there today, along with Dionysus' staff jammed into the earth. The body of Dionysus was never found, and stranger yet, the area of the tower from the Dark Ones chamber and up was never found as well. It is said Dionysus' staff still today glows as a remembrance of the Great Apocalypse. The Great Apocalypse is still how we number our calendars today, B.A., meaning before Apocalypse, and A.A., after Apocalypse. All of this happened over three thousand years ago, but luckily we have rebuilt this island. Well, Lleu, you now know what many don't, and I'm sorry I can't teach you more of the Great Apocalypse for most records of it are lost. It is sad…….that the name of one who destroyed an entire civilization was lost. Now, Lleu, do you have any questions?

"So" Lleu questioned, "when Luthor escaped the castle, he began civilization on this island as we know it?"

"Yes" Doronath answered.

"And what does Laskorn have to do with this story?" Lleu questioned again.

"He was one of the Dark One's tyrants." Doronath replied.

Lleu continued, "And the doorway that I went through, it was empowered by the stones? So how did the Dark One issue commands to make it?"

"Lleu, there are other ways of making something than physically." Dornath answered.

"And finally, what does this have to do with me?" Lleu questioned for the last time.

"Lleu, this has more to do with you then anything else, for you are fated to do great things. For you are Dionysus' heir!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

One of Fate

"What? Me! No, surely you have the wro… Me!"

Doronath smiled at the petrified look on Lleu's face. "Of course Lleu!" He responded to Lleu's tantrum, "How could you not know that you are destined to do great things? That you are one of the last hopes for humanity? Well….when you look at it…..it is hard to imagine….I mean..you…being…you." At this Doronath burst out in laughter.

The torches around the room flickered, and the hideout gave an odd, and yet welcoming echo to Doronaths laughter. "This is nothing to laugh about!" Lleu yelled to the wrinkled man. "There is probably some hope in me..being…..a.." At this Lleu burst out laughing as well. They laughed until tears ran down their faces and until they found themselves sprawled out on the floor.

Finally controlling himself, Doronath edged his way back into his chair and once again put on his grim face. "Lleu!" He yelled to laughing boy. "That's enough! Now get up!" Lleu reluctantly complied and stood before Doronath. "Now," continued Doronath ,"It is very obvious you cant do this alone…..it is very obvious that you are too pathetic." At this remark Lleu fell headfirst into the floor. "What? I'm not pathetic! I'll note too you what I have done in the last few days, and then lets see how pathetic I am! I spoke a different language, I followed a group of blood-thirsty goblins into a cave, I.." Doronath gave him a yawn loud enough to disrupt a band. "Sit down Lleu" Doronath muttered. Lleu obeyed once again reluctantly.

"I called you here to speak of your fate, not of your journey! Some say there is a small line between destiny and fate…But there isn't! Destiny is justa' fancy way of saying fate! Anyway, Lleu, I called you here for your fate….or destiny…..I don't care! You alone can save us from a threat. A threat so large that it can destroy our world. A threat so enormously bigly' hugeshly' lar.."

"Get on with it!" Lleu yelled.

"Youth….anyways, this threat is big. You know what threat I am speaking of. Yes! The Dark One is ready to return!"

"What can I do about this?" Lleu questioned, "What can I do to stop another war?" "Lleu, you already know what you must do. You must go the dimension that the Dark One lives in, and seal him there forever!" "How did he escape?" Lleu questioned "Now that is a tale!" Doronath answered. "You remember the red stone that you took from the doorway?" "Of Course! In fact I have it right here." "Then that will make this easier. The Dark One had six red stones, so he has three red doorways. The blue stones can also make doorways, but these doorways can change size and change location, making them able to transport nearly an entire army through it in a few seconds! There is three red stones, but when casting the stones away, The Dark One accidentally threw one into our world, and one into Argotheleen. So now he can't teleport through the blue gate. He knows he cannot intrude into Argotheleen, so he sends goblins and orcs through the red doorway, for the red doorway cannot support his power, and cannot allow more than five hundred people (or creatures) to go through it in one year. Thus, he stuck in a terrible deadlock. But now, along to eventually finding the next blue stone, he has created another scheme to escape! It is hard for me to read his mind from so far away, so…"

"What!" Lleu yelled, "you can read minds?" Doronath snickered, "And so can you my boy, so can you. For some, the ability to read minds comes as a gift, some a curse, and some it just comes naturally! That's you Lleu, the natural one. The power is in your blood my boy, in your blood." "And you?" Lleu questioned. "Ahhh, ill say it comes in every different way. But that is besides the point. Lleu, your mission is to discover and foil the Dark Ones plans. If you can't do this, than the whole world will suffer. To Because you took the activating stone from the doorway in the mountain near you, you will have to enter the Dark Ones dimension through the doorway in the temple of Amon. The temple is riddled with traps and tests though, so one wrong move could send you to oblivion!"

"Then how am I supposed to pass the traps?" Lleu asked. "Use your powers my boy," he said tapping his head, "they will lead you well."

"Very well than Doronath, I suppose I am on my own from here" 'Yes boy, more on your own than you know." "Very well than, I will leave you." Lleu rose from the ground and stepped to the door. "Wait Lleu!" Doronath yelled, "There is something else!" "What?" Lleu asked spinning around. "Hmm, it appears there is something I forgot. First, We must appoint you a new name. You shall now be known as 'Lleu, One of Fate. And also.." At this he stood up and lifted the seat of his throne. He shoveled through many things before he stood up and presented Lleu with some of the most rewarding things in his life. "Here Lleu, I present you ShadowStrike." Lleu then saw the most beautiful weapon he had ever seen.

The weapon that was presented was an odd object, an object that is a short spear, and yet at the same time is an all around sword and hammer. The weapon was about three feet long from bottom to top, but two feet up the wooden thick pole broke up into three points, one pointing up, one to the left, and one to the right. At the end of each of the points were Sharp medal spikes, deadly, yet light. The Weapon itself was made up of thick dark wood, the wood from the Yalorn Tree, some of the toughest wood of all time. In the cross points of the pole there was a hard small blue stone (not the one Lleu was searching for) that shone brightly. The wooden beams seemed not to be connected to the weapon itself; they seemed more to be connected by hinges.

"Oh my." Lleu gasped. Doronath smiled, and then spoke a strange word. "Harkart!" The weapon then folded into a hammer, with the three sides coming together in one. Then Doronath spoke again. "Maggor!" The Weapon then returned to its original form. And one last time Doronath spoke. "Nagath!" The Weapons points on the left and right side rose until they were level with the beginning of the tops point. "Maggor!" Finally, the weapon returned to normal. "How…but…when…what?" Lleu stuttered

Doronath smiled at his ignorance spoke. "This weapon is known as ShadowStrike, and is impossible to break because it is an artifact. It was used in bad reputation in its time, but I won't get into that. This weapon can change into a hammer if you say 'Harkart' a type of

axe if you say 'Nagath', and back to its original mode if you say 'Maggor'. It is truly an incredible weapon. But remember to never, ever, ever, lose the stone in the center."

"I also give you this Lleu." He said as he handed him an unlit torch. "It may look dull, but the truth is that it only ignites when you want it to and it only extinguishes when you say so. Try it." Lleu took it, closed his eyes, and thought hard of flames and igniting. He then felt a warm tingling on his cheek. When he opened his eyes he saw a magical red flame. Then, he imagined water and flames being extinguished. The flame flickered smaller and smaller until it disappeared. "You will face much darkness on your journey Lleu, use this item well." Lleu was speechless He looked up at Doronath in admireance. "Thank you." He gasped. "But remember, Doronath whispered, "don't tell your sister about much of this." He smiled and patted Lleu on the shoulder good luck. He then handed him a oddly shaped sheath for ShadowStrike, and bid him farewell. As Lleu walked away, Doronath yelled to him, "go with luck and speed Lleu, for all of us."

Lleu slowly walked out of the underground maze, his thoughts a whir. Trying to find the positives of battling the ultimate evil, he could only find the fact that he had always dreamed of becoming a hero, and now his dreams had come true. Yet, this was naught but a speck of sand upon the beach, for he was now responsible for the fate of the world.

While he looked upon all that had happened to him he forgot to think of an explanation of why he was wearing a weapon on his back, and what he was going to say to Marie. Lleu knew the dangers he was in, the quests that would unfold, the people he would meet. It appeared that the beginning of his true life had come! For now he was given the name of 'Lleu, One of Fate', and he was to protect the free world from the Dark One.


	9. Chapter 9

Part two: The rule of the Kings

Chapter9

Ruling Hands

Lleu stepped into the alley, and he quickly noticed it was already long past noon! He speed down the alley, ran down the crooked streets, and jogged until he could move no more. He was lost, he had to admit it, for he didn't even know how he got to the cellar door in the first place. Sitting down on a bench, he waited for someone to come by.

While he sat he took notice of his surroundings. The street he was on was roughly two miles from the castle, by far the longest distance, thus, it was less luxurious. The houses toppled and cow dung was strung among the streets. Lleu presumed that whoever lived here must have a job as a milker, one of the poorest jobs in the kingdom. He noticed that no one was out, which is an odd change for a bustling city. He looked up to see a few pigeons flying overhead, and began to tire of waiting. Then, he heard a clack of a hoof, and then another clack. Soon, he saw a rather rundown horse drawn cart. The wood was chipped, the horse was old, the driver looked like a living fossil, and the wheels appeared to be made of branches, crooked and wobbly. The cart was covered with a cloth, and was about 16 feet long and 6 feet high, being about 2 feet from the ground. There were two front seats, and the driver was sitting in one of them.

Lleu jumped from the seat and waved his hands yelling "Hello!" The cart came to a halt and the owner looked down at Lleu. "What can I do for ya boy?" The man wheezed. "If you would, could you take me to the main square?" Lleu spoke kindly. "O course." He replied "Hop on in!" Lleu obeyed and jumped up into the cart.

As soon as he set foot he noticed that the cart was full of hay. He kept his remarks to himself as he sat down. The driver whipped the horse and they were off. "So boy, ya going to go huntin wich that there weapon? Looks perty cruel if you ask me." "No sir….this is for my...um…uncle... he's a guard and this is an artifact that he's been wanting." "Well that's always good, nice boy, getin sumting fur yer uncle. Why, in my day, I had to git everyting fur my uncle." He said with putting emphasis on 'my'. "I had to-

The cart made a sudden jolt, and there was an odd noise. Lleu suddenly recognized it. "Arrows!" Lleu yelled through the commotion. The heads of arrows emerged through the canopy, and Lleu realized that he would be cut down if he didn't move fast. He dived into the hay, and found a barrel which he held in the direction of the raining arrows. The arrows stopped falling, and Lleu waited silently in the hay. Then, he heard someone step into the cart. He heard men shouting with rough joy, and he noted that there were at least three arrows in the barrel, which would have meant three arrows in his body! He peeked out of the hay, to see a man. He had red hair, and wore long brown pants. He had on a green shirt which was oversized, and behind that a black cloak. He had a large bow and quiver strung to his back and was holding a cutlass.

"Hmmm" he smirked and examined the old man. "All right now, I want you to give up the chase Glinny. Give me every piece of what you stole from your friends, and Ill let your suffering end after I hack off your arms." "Some friend!" raced through Lleu's mind. Glinny flinched and then slowly stood up. Lleu stared at him in confusion, and then recoiled as the thief looked into the hay. Lleu found a good peephole, and looked on as Glinny walked to the back, lifted a floorboard from the wagon, and took out a chest. He then walked back to the bandit and held it out to him with a struggling conscience. The bandit snatched it and then looked out the front of the cart, as if questioning if they were being seen, then he stowed his cutlass, and jumped down from the cart. Lleu crawled to the door, and then looked out. They were surrounded by about fifteen men, each of them looking nearly like the one who robbed the old man Glinny, who was actually an escaping crew member.

They opened the chest and admired the gold in it. The leader smiled, seeming pleased with his greed and malice, until he looked upon Glinny. After he stared for a long time, the smile fading from his lips, he looked at his men and spoke two words. "Burn it." A man smiled, exposing a gap in his teeth, and held up a torch. He slowly walked towards the cart, and Lleu could almost smell wood burning already. Then, he had a vision.

He was in another time, no, another world. He was standing on rubble, with corpses in plain view. He then looked up, and saw a legion of knights running towards him! Horses stamped, snorting with exhaustion under the reigns of riders who seemed to be unaware of their condition. The pounding of the hooves sounded deafening, and the shine of their armor was blinding. One rider shouted, and pulled a bow from his pack. He took an arrow, strung it, and fired. The arrow whizzed past Lleu's head, nearing within a foot. Lleu tried to scamper from the ongoing wave of trampling feet, but he felt like he couldn't move, that he was petrified with fear.

The riders neared, fifty feet…forty…thirty, the clamor began to be Lleu's death song. The riders unsheathed their swords, and cried a deadly battle cry. "For Cormalon!" The instant they touched Lleu, they faded to smoke, and Lleu stood upon the desolate field, confused, until the scenery began to shudder, and dissolve into the background. All went quiet, and to Lleu, it seemed that the world had ended.

He awoke to the sounds of a battle, the clanging of swords, and the songs of arrows as they flew, at which point he jumped up from the hay he had fallen into. He once again rushed to the opening, but this time, the scene was different. Horse riders, carrying the traditional flags of Cormalon, struck down upon the rogues with unsheathed swords. Lleu looked to the top of a building, to see the leader, the main bandit, skipping from house to house. The rouges retreated, but not before many of them had been cut down. Then, the clamor ended. The rogues were unsuspecting and were cut down in the midst of battle, for they carried naught but cutlasses.

A knight dismounted, and strode to the cart, where he, with much effort, pulled himself into the cart. Glinny was hiding in a corner, and Lleu was covered with hay from head to foot, quite an odd scene from the knights view point. He yelled to two riders, who dismounted to take Glinny away, who was at this point yelling at the top of his raspy voice about his arms being chopped off. The knight looked to Lleu who was dusting himself off. "You certainly came at the right moment!" Lleu said thankfully.

The rider seemed not to notice what he said. He simply starred at, or past Lleu for several seconds. Finally, the rider grabbed Lleu him by his shirt. "Come with me." He took Lleu from the cart, and put him on his horse.

Lleu was still shaking from the rogue's encounter, so his struggles were futile. Before he knew it, he was riding down the deserted streets, headed for what might be either a gift, or a curse.

Lleu found himself in front of the grand castle. As he looked up at it, he felt like he lost touch of the world, until the horse jolted him back to reality. The portcullis rose, and the drawbridge crashed, and the squadron of knights rode in. The riders dismounted as they reached the inner courtyard. The yard was beautiful with luscious apples growing on trees and vines that swept up archways. It seemed almost as if it was too impressive, that the king of Cormalon did not know what resided beyond the castles walls.

The knight holding Lleu neared a large gate that loomed with beauty over them. The guards before the doors swept them open, into an extravagant hallway, which had priceless pictures upon the walls. They ventured through until they reached the throne room. Once again, it appeared that the king would rather buy extravagant golden items than the daily food his people needed. The room was dim, and acold evil hung in the air.

Lleu looked up to the shadows that encircled the throne. He saw an image rise, and then come into the light. It was the king of all Cormalon, a ruler who is known as the lord of wealth, though his greed consumes it all. Into the light came Dain, lord of the eastern lands.

He nodded to the knight, and he backed away from Lleu. "Gormath." he said with a kingly voice, "What have you brought me today?" The rider unloosed Lleu's weapon, and, settling the boy down, he came forward and held the item out to him as he bowed. From Lleu's distance, he could see the kings eyes widen.

"Where did you happen to find this?" he said in amazement. "My lord," Lleu spoke, "Is this not yet an heirloom? Is it a sin to carry what is all that one can remember of a relative?" "Answer the question!" The King boomed, all curiosity leaving it. (At this time, in Lleu's perspective, the lights quickly dimmed, and the evil that had hung in the air before multiplied, such as pouring oil on fire.) "Lord," Lleu returned, "I was given it… to… finish something someone else started." "What! To assassinate someone?" The King boomed again, "The heritage of that artifact is too bloody to recollect, such a tool like that would be under question if it was used by the demonic gods! That weapon, Shadow Strike, is soaked in blood, and I insist you inform me what you intend to do with it! If you do not, I will see to it that you live the rest of your life in a dungeon! Well!"

Then, something happened to Lleu, something that happens to people who are in touch with magic. Lleu was overcome with his new duties, and his role as "One of Fate". The soul of Dionysus entered him, and at this time, all cowardice that was imminent in him left, and he was filled with the new Lleu, a Lleu who stood for the kingdom, one who would be remembered for his valiancy. Lleu transformed from the old Lleu, too "Lleu, One of Fate."

At this moment he lost all fear of the cowardly king he knelt before and, regaining an honorable position before him, rather than cringing at his feet, he stood. "You fool!" He yelled with courage, "Do you not understand what is afoot? Then let me inform you, you coward." The King was startled at Lleu's attitude swing, before he nodded to the back of the room.

At this moment, knight Gormath raised to strike Lleu. With amazingly swift arms, Lleu swung his body around, striking the knight with a swinging fist, before he punched him in the face with his other hand. The knight instantly recoiled, and raised an armored hand. He rose above Lleu, and hammered down upon Lleu. But to his surprise, he only swung at air! Lleu had rolled behind him before he struck, and jumped on the knight, and untied the armor's bracing from behind. The armor clattered to the floor with a smash, and the knight swung around with rage in his eyes. He slipped off his gauntlets and threw them to the ground, so his blows would be speedier. He flailed at Lleu with slow yet powerful fists, yet Lleu was like an arrow, dodging blows and striking when the knight's defense was down. For a while, the fight was a stalemate, Lleu striking many times, and then attempting to dodge Gormath's blows. They were evenly matched, with Lleu striking like the speed of the wind, while Gormath made blows that felt like the hoof of a horse. Then, an idea enlightened Lleu's mind. Lleu hopped from the battle to the pile of armor, attempting to avoid battle strikes, while he grabbed the gauntlets Gormath threw too the ground. Lleu finally equipped the gloves, and managed to escape the combat for a bit. He ran until he stood roughly fifteen feet from Gormath, about one fourth the size of the court. Then, Gormath flung himself at Lleu, charging at maximum speed. Lleu appeared surprised; before Gormath was within three feet Lleu crouched down and swung up with amazing speed, right into Gormath's chin! Gormath staggered, feeling as if he could no longer hold the fight. It was at this moment where Lleu called upon all his strength, to jump on Gormath and slam him into the ground.

Lleu panted, and fell to his knees from the blows to him and the exhaustion of beating a man to the ground. He then looked sideways where he saw the king stand wide-eyed. Then, from the shadows, a dozen knights started for Lleu. Lleu prepared, knowing that he would fail this fight, for he was hopelessly outnumbered, and was still extremely weak from his last fight.

"Halt!" A voice rang out. Lleu once again looked to the king, who had his hand held out as if trying to stop someone. "Do not harm him!" he yelled again. He then looked to Lleu and spoke. "What is it that you so wish to tell me?"

The knights backed off, and Lleu stood higher. Regaining his breath, he spoke. "Let this be known to you for now on, you are a great fool for a king, but you listen, when the time for listening is right." The king frowned, yet nodded. Lleu continued. "Something has happened Dain, something that will scar the face of time forever. I will start by saying that recently I was given duties, duties to stop an opposing threat; this threat is known as "The Dark One". He was a man who, thousands of years ago, attempted to destroy this island, and the world. He was cast away into a realm, but now, he will soon break the magical seal that holds him there! Although I am skipping the details, all that I know is that in just a bit, he will break his seal, and unleash hordes of his army upon us! You must prepare for the end, Dain! And to do this; you must ally with the kingdom of the white mountain, and the kingdom of Sohen. I must leave and tell these two kingdoms of the impending doom for I have been given the name of "Lleu, One of Fate". You must aid me Dain! We have little time!

The King stood still, and showed no sign of emotion for a while. Then, he spoke. "How can I believe that you are telling the truth? Even if you are telling the truth though, I do not wish to ally Sohen so willingly. I would rather crush them under my heal!" "If you have any hope," Lleu returned, "of standing firm against the army of The Dark One, you must listen to me and ally these kingdoms!"

The King sat, and then grinned. "Perhaps first, before I aid you with my forces and skills, you could aid me? Hm?" Lleu looked up to him and spoke. "Anything for this kingdom." The king suppressed a chuckle, and spoke again. "I would require you to help me…establish my gold mines. For a while the West mine has been infested with troglodytes, know of them? Nasty... Nasty… creatures aren't they? For my aid you must enter the deepest bowels of my mines, and kill the Troglodyte King, who is in total command of his forces."

Lleu interrupted the king's proposal. "And how am I to kill this Troglodyte King? Will you happen to send me warriors to aid in this battle?" The king spoke with malice in his voice, "No. You will brave the elements alone, and if you die trying, then I will not believe you are, as you say, 'One of Fate'. You must collect the necklace of the Troglodyte King, and return it to me! Until then, you are not to leave my kingdom! All you will carry is your weapon, your will, and your bravery."

"I will at least have to be directed in the proper direction." Lleu spoke. "And so you shall." "Very well then." Lleu replied. "But let it be known Dain, that I am no liar, and I will return with the necklace of the Troglodyte King."

Then, the guards closed upon Lleu, and as they carried Lleu out of the throne room, the king said under his breath, "Many have ventured forth, none have returned. This is the punishment you receive for calling me a fool in my own court." Then, Dain laughed under his breath. The punishment of Lleu had commenced.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

The West Mines

The freezing wind blew with haste, forming billowing paper and rubbish as Lleu was escorted out of Cormalon. They were leaving the north side, headed towards the great mountains. The mountains were a deep brown, rising nearly instantly from the green plain, to the craggy heights. This was the fabled Dark Mountain, home of many light hating creatures. Mainly, it was inhabited by troglodytes, but, occasionally, the mountain troll or snaypassage got through.

As Lleu looked up to the mountains, he felt a sense of awe, for they were a great beauty to human eyes. The rolling plains stretched nearly a mile from the Dark Mountain to Cormalon's grey chipped walls. The King had newly decided to build a long high wall, so the gold miners could deliver gold with no ambush. Thus, the roadway was adorned with large unchipped rocks, so that workers could find some fuel for their wall.

As Lleu's guards neared the mountainous wall of stone, the ground began to be littered with rocks, and piles of wood. Finally, reaching the entrance to the mines, the riders dismounted. The entrance was a mere hole in the wall, surrounded by three planks of wood, each one being old and rotten. Lleu dismounted, and looked on as a dirtied man left the hole in the rock.

He rushed towards the guards and spoke, "Why have you come so early? Checkup time is not for another two hours!" The guard responded in dull voice, "This young one has come to fix your problems. He will be accepted by you. Do with him as you wish, my choice has nothing to do in the matter." He then turned his back to the man, and returned to his horse. Then, before he and the other guards left, he yelled down to Lleu and the man, "Do not let the boy leave, he is to remain in the mines until his task is done." Then, turning once again from Lleu and the miner, him and the other guards rode off.

Watching the men turn to specks on the horizon, the miner turned to Lleu, "Wow, you sure are brave coming here kid. Most guys come here when they're more than two times older than you! Well anyways…welcome to my and the guys adobe!" He spoke kindly, exposing his yellow smile, and then led Lleu into the mine.

As they entered, Lleu noted the first chambers layout. The cavern roof was high, roughly fifteen feet. The room itself was circular, being about thirty feet one wall to the next all the way round. There were three openings, one to the east, one to the north… and one to the west. Five men lounged in the room, and as Lleu entered they broke their attention from the floor to eye him carefully.

The miner escorting Lleu entered and smiled brightly, "Guys, I want you to meet…kid." Lleu walked into the room and spoke, "I've come here to defeat the scourge of the west mine, the troglodyte king." The men's faces were unemotional, until one of them stood. "If ye' expect to be finishin' off the creature in ther'," he said pointing to the metal door to the West mine, "yell' need to have round…at lest'… fifty armored men behind ye'. Now, fer' the moment', im countin' a base total of zarow'. Now, how do ye' be expectin' to be killin' it when ure' jist' a child? Ill tell ye how…by naggin' its head off! That's the only thing a child can dew', other then bein' a pain!" He then sat down, amid the cheers and clapping of the other miners, "Show it to im' Bandt!" "Let im' eet' it!" "Loved ter' speech Bandy!"

The miner frowned upon them, "how do you expect him to defeat that monster when you criticize him? Hm?" "How do ye' expect im' to defeat that monster by imself'; by givin' it digeshstin' trouble?" returned the criticizing miner. "I expect him to defeat it with his will!" "I expect im' to derfeat' it with food poisinin'!" As the men rallied, Lleu turned to a separate miner, "This is the west mine, right?" He asked pointing to the west door. "Yep." The miner replied. "Thanks." Lleu said, as he headed towards the door. He lifted the metal door barricade, and opened it.

Behind him, the men quarreled about the whole infestation problem while Lleu drew his torch. It lit in his hand as he imagined flames, and he entered the darkness, leading the way with the torch. The voices of the men grew dim as he left the room, and traveled the deep dark of the twisting corridor. The passage for the time being was normal, manufactured under the strength of man, until he came upon a large ruined wall. There were many cracks at the bottom of the wall, and a hole about four feet high. He lowered his head as he walked through the cracked way, until he once again joined a larger passage. The passage was seven feet high, and obviously had never seen the hammer of man.

The way was honeycombed, crooked and unpredictable. As Lleu slowly made his way, fearing he might come upon a creature, he avoided many pitfalls, and shafts. Lleu imagined about being struck down from behind, and being eaten alive. He shivered, and traveled onward. As sound now ceased, his own breathing sounded frightfully loud, and he tried not to make a noise, for his breath sounded like an alarm to the creatures of the mountain.

Lleu knew now that he was hopelessly lost, and traveling deep into the mountains core, only to find an untimely death. He feared the fabled snaypassage, a snake nearly forty feet long. The creature was nearly six feet by six feet, and appeared to be a rock. Supposedly, so much do its insides look like rock that one would be walking down a passage way, and accidentally walk into the creature's mouth unknowingly. After walking nearly twenty feet, the mouth would close, and the area inside the stomach would constrict, crushing its prey.

Often, hearing the sound of an occasional drop of the caverns rock water, Lleu would believe it was the drool of a wild beast, ready to pounce on him. Lleu feared most of all, however, that his torch would go out. Then, right after this fear, Lleu's torchlight began to flicker, and instantly went out. Lleu's horrible surprise struck him, and he realized the truth, he was doomed, doomed to the wild beasts of the mountain. Lleu sat down, with his back to the wall. He had lost hope in relighting the torch, until an idea enlightened his head.

"Fears are thoughts, correct?" Lleu thought. "Then if I had fears of the torch dieing, then it did! This means that if I do not fear the dark then I will be able to bring light!"

At this, Lleu jumped up, and smashed his head into a rock mantle. The rock broke and fell, and shattered against the floor, creating an echoing bang, and Lleu fell unconscious on the ground.

Drips echoed in Lleu's mind, filled with dark dreams, and deadly thoughts. The harsh gnashing sounds which joined musically in the deep quiet were what were troubling the dreams of Lleu, rather than the growing of the underground forest of stalagmites. Strange languages lingered, while the pain's and throbs of Lleu's head began to waken him from the deep slumber of unconsciousness. Though, when the slits of his eyes opened to reveal the world, there was only severe darkness, which pierced and froze Lleu's soul. He shuffled about, quickly noticing that though his mind throbbed, he was able to decipher that his hands were tied together, and that he was laying on a sharp rock. Voices began to grow, and then fall, like the angry babblings of a mad man, though the language was much harsher, and even less understandable. Thoughts rushed through Lleu's mind of where he was, or what he was doing. He remembered the torch, and also remembered his idea. He snapped his eyes shut, and imagined great illuminating flames. When he slowly opened his eyelids, he saw the torch not far, though it was very dim, and looked to be failing.

A small squeal rose from the opposite side of Lleu's head, which he was unable to respond to because of the ropes binding him. He heard a few steps, and then was rolled over to face the ceiling. Lleu's mind raced of facing a foe that he could not fight because of his condition, and the flame immediately went out. A gruff voice rose from above him, which Lleu was thankful for, for he was certain he had been found by the other miners. His joy leaped, and so did the flame, to reveal Lleu's nightmare.

A red, eyeless face with huge jaws and a gaping mouth of razored teeth that was salivating over him was the entity he looked upon. He kicked franticly, trying to get away, to run. The creature neared him, mouth open, and then, to Lleu's surprise, cut the ropes around him. Lleu kicked back from the uncomfortable position, and viewed the monster's horrible form. The creature was a large red troglodyte, unlike the small green ones Lleu had heard about. It was about ten feet tall, with large arms that had huge claws at the end, likely designed to rip prey to shreds. It had four legs, designed to dig through the earth, and escape predators. Amongst all these views, the one that had caught Lleu's eye was a gem, held in a golden plaster, with a silvery chain that hung around the troglodyte's neck. Was this the necklace that the king had spoken of? Was this the necklace required to persuade the king? If so, it was to be a hopeless task to retrieve the gem from a monster such as this! Lleu's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the Troglodyte King himself.

"Puny man with sword and flame comes to strike me down again. The race of men is weak and small, and shall soon be likely to fall." The creature went into many pitches of shrieks, which surprised Lleu, though not as much as Lleu's surprise when the creature had talked in song. "Men can't see in the darkness and dim, and are a delicacy amongst those who live within the depths of the mountain." The creature cackled some more, and then bent down, and rose his claws, ready to strike Lleu.

"Wait!" Lleu yelled panting in fear, cold sweat running down his face as the claws drew nearer. The flame immediately grew lighter, and Lleu witnessed the room he was in with a short glance. The room was a large cavern, with nearly the same proportions as the first room he entered in the mines. The differences were that there were two columns of stone rising from the room; one at the entrance, and one in the middle. Also, there was a support beam running straight from column to column, and a small beam at the entrance. Lleu's gear, including his sword and torch were near to the entrance into the deep darks of the mine.

The claws stopped, and left Lleu. Lleu stumbled to his feet, and faced the creature, which was standing at his max height. "Why do you falter little one? Whether you die now or later, it makes no difference."

"It does make a difference! You seem like a creature of dignity…"

At this the creature cackled and shrieked, though Lleu paid no attention to the disturbing noise, and continued talking through his exasperated breath. "You wouldn't want to eat me with no fight whatsoever! You would rather test the strength of man! You are a king of your people! You wouldn't want to kill without dignity!" Lleu put his hand behind his back, searching for the holster of his weapon, which he remembered had been taken from him.

"Your weapon is gone, and so is you're red stone," The king remarked, "We found you dead on the floor when we were attracted to the banging of rocks, and you are revived because of the mercy within me." While talking, the king would skip from one conversation to another, making it difficult to decipher what he was saying. "But for the matter of my dignity, I am the only of my race to speak the human tongue, and I am also the one to rule, because of the superiority of my size. I will not trifle with you, I will merely kill you now."

Wouldn't you rather have some... sportsmanship?" questioned Lleu, trying to calm his racing heart. "You are by the way the king, and wouldn't kill a little one as such as me!"

"Sportsmanship? Hmmmm… Perhaps it would be quite fun to toy with you a bit… What type of 'sportsmanship'?"

"Maybe we could have some sort of… challenge, you know, to see which race is better than the other?"

"The race of troglodytes is superior over your kind little one. It would be a disappointment in challenging you, for the type of my kind is faster, stronger, and hears better than your kind. We are much greater than you

sun-walkers."

"Still, it would be great fun!" Lleu said, faking a smile while his mind raced and he stretched.

"Very well than little one." The troglodyte spoke.

"We shall have three challenges! If I win all three, you have to let me go. If I win two, I get a head start, and you can chase me while I escape. If I win one or zero, you can eat me." Lleu rose, and began to walk to his torch. "I will though, of course, have to have some light in here."

The king tracked Lleu as he stepped to the door and picked up the torch. Then, Lleu found a niche in the wall, and left his torch there. Lleu turned to the king, and stepped toward him.

"What challenge shall we take first little one?"

"We will take a running test, from one side of the room to the other. We will take this test on the top of this cavern."

The troglodyte grunted, "the roof of this cavern is thin, and will collapse if we are to step foot on it." The troglodyte them rose to his full height, threatening Lleu once more.

"Then we will run the race in here!" stated a nervous Lleu while nearing the wall behind him. "The first one to that side of the room and back wins!"

The troglodyte agreed, and strode until it was next to Lleu. The room grew quiet and eerie, and the light flickered. Distant shrieks and cackles were heard and other quiet bangs and clashes.

"Ready, set, go!" Lleu rushed and sprinted with all of his might, short gasps of air panting out of his mouth. He saw no sign of the king, and was nearly to the middle of the room. Then, he heard scratches and claws, and saw the troglodyte fly by him, going at least twice his speed. The creature reached the other side, and then turned and rushed back, speeding by Lleu again. By the time Lleu had reached the end of the room, the king had finished.

"It appears that you have lost," cackled the king, "and now if you do win the next two challenges, you will still have to outrun me, which appears you can't do!" The creature shrieked and laughed again, though which was not ruining on Lleu's mood, for under his disguised face, he was trying to hold a faint smile.

"It appears that my life is forfeit than," Lleu said looking to the floor with a downtrodden look upon his face, though his heart rung clear. "It will be impossible to outrun you."

"What is the next challenge little one?" The king grinned with a fake and suitable smile.

"We shall have a digging contest," Lleu responded, "whoever can dig through these columns first will win."

The creature cackled at this. "I shall let you use your weapon, for you will have no chance against me! My claws are all the tools I will need! more shrieking You shall soon see the speed I hold!" Lleu turned his face from the hideous joy the king was expressing, and jogged to ShadowStrike. Upon reaching it, he muttered "Nagath", just as his teacher had told him. The top and right points of the weapon moved until even with the left one, the perfect pick!

Lleu strode to the column far from the door, and the creature took the column near the door. Lleu prepared himself, and then yelled "Ready, set, go!"

With that, Lleu started hacking at the dirt, chipping out pebble sized pieces. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see to his horror that the king had already excavated half of the column. Quickening his pace against the pillar of stone, Lleu smashed his pickaxe into the granite, panting and sweating as he went. A pitch of high shrieks soared to the ceiling, and echoed around the dark room like the darkness itself were screaming, either in agony of death, or great glee. Lleu did not need to look behind his shoulder to know he had failed this challenge as well. He dropped his weapon to the ground with a smashing clang, and fell in exhaustion to the floor. Lleu lifted his eyes to the ceiling, trying to find comfort there, but there was none, only the severe darkness which has seemed to follow him to every land he had gone, to every direction he had turned his face. Meanwhile, the shrieks went on with maniacal glee and excitement, and a mere trace of anticipation.

Heavy footsteps told of the king's arrival, but Lleu didn't need to look behind him to know that he was being sized up, seeing if he would be a large enough portion for the creature appetite.

"So," the beast started, "it appears that no matter what you do, you will be mine in the end little one. It is very upsetting that you could not even finish half of your column, it is a disgrace to us earth diggers. Though it matters not, it is time for my dinner!" At this, the creature lunged at Lleu.

"Lleu jumped to his feet and turned to the creature, prepared to battle this horrible entity at no matter a cost. Then Lleu yelled to the creature, "I may be doomed, but shouldn't we still finish the final contest!" This seemed to calm the king, and Lleu slowly and deliberately continued. "I failed this contest, but still, couldn't you finish digging through this column for me, for it would ease my heart in death to know that I was at least credited."

The troglodyte cackled and shrieked as if insane, but as soon as it started it stopped, and the creature looked to Lleu with a sort of mocking face. "That sounds more than foolish to me, but if it follows any of your weak kinds traditions, than it will be of value to know that my meal felt good in my stomach! more shrieks and cries If you do so wish to challenge me to one more final event, of which one might speak in your tongue, how will this be suited and help towards me 'o little one?"

Confused about which question to answer, if a question at all, Lleu looked around him and answered his only idea of an answer. "Yes?" Lleu muttered, and looked to the creature's feet.

The creature stood still for a while, as if expecting more, before he broke out in his old shrieks and cackles again. "Very well than! We shall have one final challenge, even though it will help you in no way whatsoever! The creature then clawed his way to the column, and then in a furious speed, excavated the last of the pillar in a few seconds. Then, the creature returned to Lleu. "What is the final challenge little one?"

"In this challenge, we must test who is the most powerful at weapon throwing." Having said this, Lleu looked around the room and, seeing the support beam, spoke again. "We will need an item to throw so that we can hit that beam." Lleu exclaimed pointing to the beam. "I believe we could use your necklace, it is plenty sharp enough"

The creature laughed no more but instead stood quietly, staring down Lleu. "Do you promise that my 'necklace' will come to no harm?"

"Of course." Lleu responded nervously, cold sweat trickling down his face. Then, the creature removed the necklace, and let it slide off his mutilated claw into Lleu's open hand. Holding to it loosely, Lleu explained the rules. "Each time we will throw this to break the beam. We will take turns in throwing the necklace, and whoever breaks the beam first will win this final challenge." Lleu looked to the troglodyte and gave him the necklace. "Any questions?"

"No little one. Let us begin!" With the end of the exclamation began the beginning of the final challenge, and it was decided that either way, Lleu would be killed. Lleu knew this as he watched the monstrosity throw the gem at the end of the necklace with such power that the make shift missile soared through the air and smashed into the soft wood. Lleu nervously stood as he watched the feared creature climb like a spider to the ceiling and retrieve the necklace. As the king returned, giving the necklace to Lleu with the quiet remark of "He won't even reach the wood he is so weak," Lleu was finding any task difficult because of the apprehension of his death.

With all the strength he could muster, Lleu threw the gem into the wood, creating a partial dent in the troglodytes own monstrous gash, which was nearly all the way through the wood. The creature shrieked and laughed, and climbed to the top again to retrieve the necklace. Lleu felt disgusted as he saw a few water droplets fall from the salivating creature, which was, as Lleu could only imagine, thinking of how to cook him.

"So then little one, this is the end. Once I finish the final blow, you will be all mine." The creature protruded a horrifying grin, and Lleu stared petrified as he saw many layers of teeth. Then, Lleu saw something that smashed and destroyed his last resolve. The creature seemed to be undergoing a horrible transformation. The monster seemed to grow red and black, and the teeth, to Lleu's perspective, grew longer, and yellow, and a deathly red. The monsters claws became sharper, and Lleu thought he could almost see a distant vision of himself being ripped into gory pieces as the troglodyte feasted upon human flesh. The monster salivated blood, and Lleu's could not seem to hold his mind. But then, a strange thing happened, and Lleu underwent a transformation as well. Not a physical transformation, but a mental transformation. Lleu felt himself not as Lleu anymore, but as that strange form, the form that took hold of the magic around, and seemed to posses the soul of Dionysus himself. Lleu had once more become "Lleu, One of Fate."

"Wait!" Lleu yelled as he rushed towards the creature, forgetting all fear he had had of it before. "You do not wish to throw that necklace! It must mean something to you!" With a violent twist, Lleu realized his chances were slim. The creature was taking little regard to Lleu, and only heard a meal in his bloodlust. But, with a he shake of his head, regained consciousness, and listened to Lleu.

"Let me give you this sharp stone instead of your necklace, for, if you throw the necklace to hard, and you miss your target, the necklace will shatter." The creature swiftly snatched the stone without a comment to Lleu's astonishment, and threw the necklace to Lleu. Lleu caught it, and then quickly walked to his gear, grabbed it, walked across the room past the king, who was being overcome with bloodlust again, and stood at the entrance, watching over the stump of the stalagmite, and under the larger stump of the stalactite. Lleu quietly picked up his weapon and his gear, in one hand his pickaxe, the other his torch. Then, Lleu witnessed the falling of the final beam. With a powerful roar, the creature hurled the missile, hitting the beam and smashing it into little pieces, and destroying it for good.

Then, the creature faced Lleu in his bloodlust, and witnessed that Lleu was near the exit. Having lost all civility, the creature roared, "RUULLLLLLEESSSSS!" with an echoing screech, which shook the foundations, and then lunged at Lleu.

Lleu quickly grabbed his pickaxe, and with a resounding strong thud, hacked the final blow into the entrance support beam. Meanwhile, the creature flew towards Lleu with its claws before him, his mouth open to all his jagged teeth, its bloodied saliva trailing behind it as it ran its final savage bloodlust came over it. Cracks were heard around the cavern while the ceiling lurched and waved. The walls buckled under the weight of the rock, and screams and cries were heard from the troglodyte.

"It is ironic you placed this upon yourself!" Lleu yelled as the creature came at him. The monster rushed, and set foot upon the stub of the stalagmite. "Here!" Lleu yelled, "Catch!" And then Lleu threw the flames into the troglodyte face, where they instantly caught flame and burned the creature. The creature clawed at his own face, and stood screeching hunched on the stub of the stalagmite. Lleu stooped down, grabbed the torch, and ran out the exit as the entire ceiling collapsed, and the top stub of the stalactite fell unto the creature, smashing the monster into the earth, killing it once, and for all.

Lleu nearly flew down the dark passageway, illuminating the caves with his light as he heard the avalanche of rock and stone spread out, causing the passageways to buckle and fail. A resounding thunder roared through the death mine, and the evil wave of rock and soot flowed through the inner mazing. Lleu ran by several disoriented troglodytes, who had their hands to their ears, cursing their hearing as the world fell down around them. Lleu knew not where to go, and the darkness seemed impending as he heard rock fall to rock, and rock smash other creatures into the ground. Lleu looked to the necklace he kept, knowing that it was this infernal jewelry that was the source of all this death.

Then Lleu found the crack in the wall and felt as if it was faith itself directing him. Squeezing between the cracks, Lleu rushed down the mine shafts, always looking towards the light, his only hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Different Lord

Supports were cracked, and wood splintered. Rocks and debris scattered and was disturbed while the whole of the mine fell behind Lleu. The inner chamber had been long deserted, and Lleu planned to follow the habit while he ran past the destroyed metal safety door, and out of the underground maze. Light flooded Lleu's eyes, and momentarily blinded him while he escaped with his back to the mountain. Turning his face at a safe distance, he watched the entire side of the mountain crumble and fall. Rocks shot from the mass of stone, and a tidal wave of dirt swept down the mountain into the fields; the miners frenzied shouts were so load that they could be heard above the final collapse of the mine. A giant cloud of dust spread like an explosion, and Lleu lost the last glimpses of the mountain as he covered his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Several minutes passed until Lleu's tearing eyes could be opened, and he could see the pure chaos of the mangled mountain before him.

Lleu suddenly remembered his job, and quickly thrust his hand into his pocket. Relief struck Lleu's face, while he proudly removed the necklace of the Troglodyte King. In the outdoor light it shone like a star of many vibrant colors, and, once again, blinded Lleu. Quickly returning the gem to his pocket, he turned his face from the former west mine, and strode across the debris covered fields to the other miners. The grumbling miners, along with the kind one, held a small bag; which was thrown at Lleu harshly.

"How'j' you git' that beast' when ure' jist' a child? Dij' ya' trick it, or dij' ya' jus' walk up anda' chop off its head?" The other miners, once again, smiled and nodded their heads, and a chorus of agreeing voices rung out. "yup' Band't." "I dun' know." "I liky' kids." "Come on guys, lets all be kind to…kid." "Kids are ok." "Bandit's kind…sorta." Lleu opened the bag and looked at the coins the miners had given him.

"What's this for?" Lleu questioned curiously, "Surely you need this more than me!" "Well…kid." the kind miner spoke. "We all decided, in a kind of fellowship manner, to give you a small cut of our earnings, and-." "We all bit' you wuld' die cept' fer' Lorence over ther'." broke in Bandit impatiently.

"Well, yeah," Lorence returned, "We couldn't just leave you out in the world alone; we had to give you something for all your troubles. I'm sure you will need this money some time in your life, maybe sometime soon."

"Thanks." Lleu said, looking down to the streaked fields. "I suppose I will need this. I hope you can return your mine to its proper condition." Lleu said jokingly as he turned to the heap of rock. "I have to start back to town now; I need to meet my sister at twelve, and I am sure I am several hours late."

"You kept your sister alone for four days?" Lorence asked. Lleu looked up startled, disbelief on his face. "What did you say? I've been in that mine for four days!" "Well, yeah, didn't you know?" But Lleu didn't hear Lorences final remark; he was already running down the dusty plains to the grey walls of the city.

Lleu panted exhaustedly as he ran through the open gates of the city. He scrambled down the street, looking for any sign of his sister, hoping that she was not hungry, or hurt. He turned down the sloping streets, flying around corners, and sprinting down empty alleyways. He lost track in his panic, and was soon running through tight unoccupied streets, trying to find a familiar sign, anything that would lead him to the main road. Finally, he succumbed to the maze of the city, and leaned against an alley wall to rest.

He slid down the wall until he was sitting, and shut his eyes in exasperation. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, each resounding beat echoing with the short gasps of air that he let loose from his partially closed mouth. He was in much pain, not physical pain, but the pain of abandoning his only sister. What fate could she have suffered? Has she been kidnapped? Gagged? Hanged? Lleu understood that he was the one responsible for his sister, so why did he leave her to this horrid city? What was he thinking when he ran off questing, that she would be fine?

Lleu opened his eyes, and raised his hanged head. He gazed down the alleyway tiredly. Finally he decided with himself. He was lost … again.

Lleu stood weakly, and began to walk down the darkened alleyway. He only took a few steps before a hand closed around his mouth, and an arm swung around his neck, strangling him. Lleu was jerked back rapidly, and though he kicked and struggled franticly, he could not find his unseen oppressor, or throw him back in any way. He tried to worm from the embrace, but could find no way to escape from the rough hands that held him, or the iron will that his oppressor had. Finally, he was subdued when a blunt object struck him upside the head. He fell to the floor like a limp rag, and faintly heard the thud of his head striking stone, and the joyful laughter of his oppressor. Stars swum around Lleu's head as he fell into a deep sleep, and bleed over the cut stones and dirt of the dark alleyway.

Lleu stirred. His head throbbed in several places. He felt as if he was in a horrid nightmare, a nightmare in which there is no escape, no rest, no ease of pain and sufferance. Lleu attempted to raise his arm to hold his head, but he realized he could not move his arms, nor his legs, nor his eyes it seemed. He felt paralyzed, and even when he thought his eyes were open, all was dark. As he awoke, he began to question what had happened. His senses slowly returned to him, and with that, the numbness over his legs and arms began to lessen, and slowly, he felt severe burning pain all over himself. The pain was brought by very tight ropes, Lleu guessed, and these ropes also prohibited him from moving in any way whatsoever. He tried to lower his head, but he couldn't. His neck was tied back. Lleu noticed that there was no darkness, there was a blindfold tied around his pained eyes.

Then, Lleu heard a drip of water. His mind instantly went back to the West Mine, was he trapped in that torture again! Lleu filled with terror at this, and he franticly thrashed around, until he fell over with the thing he was tied to. He still attempted to escape after this, but he slowly realized that the West Mine was gone, and there was no horror left there that could terrorize him now. He became calm enough to realize he was tied to a chair, and that his fall had reopened a recent wound on his head. Already he felt the warm thick trickle of blood run down his neck. He began to remember what had happened in that dark alley, and the pain he first felt when struck. All had come back to him, and he fully realized the danger he was in. He was in a kidnapper's adobe. He laid still, and his numbness subsided to nothingess. He was laying in a shallow pool, and the familiar drip would echo around him every once in a while. As he began to consider what would happen to him, each possible solution ending with death or torture, he began to hear dimmed echoing voices, which grew louder and nearer while the conversation went on. Lleu began to clearly recognize the words soon.

"Yes, Sir, I will do it myself, Sir, it is nothing much if you understand."

"It is something important Jennin', I will not allow some bluthering idiot to take this job upon himself. I need someone with…Quality.

"Do you not consider me to be of quality, Sir? Have I not been your right man all these years?"

"You have and you haven't Jennin', remember three years and two months ago? I can remember that date by heart Jennin', must I continue?"

At this Jenning was struck with fear, and slowly stuttered, obviously trying to find the correct words. "Let us…forget of that… circumstance. I would advise you to trust in me, Sir, you will not be disappointed. Besides, who else could you trust? The new recruits? They are still wet behind the ears, unknowlegable. And our old veterans? Most of them were killed in the knights charge. But forget of them sir, they were boneless, weak. Why should I not do this? Why should I not lead this cu..."

The sound of a smash ended Jenning's talk, and the thud and drumming sound of a body rolling down steps told Lleu how the discussion had gone.

"Traitor." Was the only word spoken after the horrible incident. "Broke my mace he did. That was all he was good for, a strong head to smash. Goodbye Jennin'." Lleu stared into the blindfold with horror. What had happened? Before he could finish asking another question to himself, he heard something horrible. He heard the sound of thudding boots. Closer they came, until finally, they were next to Lleu, so close that if Lleu could move, he could reach to touch those boots.

"Well what happened my lad?" Came the voice that Lleu now hated. It was the voice of the murderer. Something about that voice brought loathing to Lleu's mind, yet somehow he found some familiarity in it, but not friendly familiarity, more like the familiarity one has with death. "Did this chair decide to pull a cruel trick on you and push you down? Or are you just rebellious." A strong hand rose Lleu and the chair he sat in from the damp floor. He was pushed back into position, and was wet all over his side.

He felt an arm over his head, an arm that began to untie his blindfold. He wished that anyone other than this murderer was untying this blind, that when the blind was released, he would see his sister laughing, saying "Now why are you on the floor? Do you have a relationship with the ground?" But none of this was so, for when the blindfold was removed, Lleu saw who had released him, and the same old loathing returned.

His captor had long red hair, and a black belt. He had on a green shirt which was oversized, and behind that a black cloak fringed with golden letters. He had seen him before. He was the leader. He was the Bandit Lord.

The room itself was very simple: it had nothing in it accept the chair Lleu sat in and a small side table. The walls were made of stone, and a single torch illuminated the staircase up and out of the dungeon.

"What is your name now, hmm?" The man asked, stroking his chin and staring off contemplatively." It matters not, really…" The man pulled a wide grin, nothing friendly about it. "I was simply wondering the name of the grand criminal who took it upon himself to take…this." The man swept his cloak out of the way in a billowing motion as he latched his belt and pulled out the glorious weapon, ShadowStrike. He held it up to the light, smiling peculiarly as he turned the majestic bladed item, admiring it at in the good light. "ShadowStrike…yes, that was its name, before that is…it fell into, _his _hands.

Lleu's voice was full of the deepest contempt he could muster. "Let it go scum, or I will rip it from your hands."

"Ah, so he talks after all!" The man said mockingly as he walked around Lleu and leaned on his chair. "I was afraid we were dealing with a mute!" The man threw back his head and laughed, a vile horrible laugh, which filled Lleu with even more hate and anger. The bandit bent until his head was besides Lleu, his voice suddenly full of the hate the man harnessed. "I would speak a bit kinder…" Lleu was winded as he was struck in the stomach… "and respect those who are by far more superior than you.

"What, and accept orders from a madman?" Lleu retorted, gasping for breath. He was struck sharply on the top of his head this time. Lleu's vision dimmed shortly, but quickly the man came back into view.

The man threw his arms, exaggerating each idea. "If I am a madman, I am afraid you can do nothing against it! This is my city, and I will rule these ally's any way I like. I could burn this city to the ground if it is my desire to do so! Ahh, but I digress. This weapon, where did you get it? The jewels, the necklace, the bag of gold, the enormous red gem! How did you get them? Did you rob the castle itself!"

"No," Lleu spoke slowly, pronunciating each word with hate and sheer contempt. "I earned them."

"What!" The man brought his hand down on the table, breaking its legs and sending the splintered wreck into a heap of wood on the floor. "How could you earn them? Did you milk a cow and a kind gentleman handed you the necklace and the gold, stating 't'hnks m'lud!' Of course not! This," The man held up the weapon menacingly, "is a kingly gift. It is ShadowStrike, a weapon forged hundreds of years ago. You could not earn this." The man turned from Lleu, putting his head down and rubbing his forehead. Lleu worked up the bravery to speak.

"Release me; I will give you the gold if you let me keep every other item."

A slow laughter filled the room. The mans shoulders rocked up and down, his body shaking. The laughter grew louder as the man threw back his head and shook convulsively with sheer mirth. Holding his laughter behind his words, he turned to Lleu and spoke humorously. "Why don't I give you the keys to the castle as well? You would be a wonderful-" A loud smash interrupted the man, laughter instantly disappearing from his face. A few frantic yells echoed down the passage ways.

"Fire! Fire in the hall!" The words were dimmed from the distance away. "To arms! The Grouchi have found us! Find Lichen and get him here! Grondet! Grovet! Aljor! We need…Yaaaaaaah!" The bandit Lord immediately flew from the dungeon, throwing the weapon carelessly backwards. It landed in Lleu lap, and he smiled as his hand just reached the weapon.

He quickly filed the ropes from his hands, and cut the main knot, turning the rest of the ropes loose enough to pull off. Lleu threw aside the chair, fell to his knees, and drank the clear cool water on the dungeon floor. It was the first water he had, in his conscious state, at least, drunken in three days. The cooling draft filled him with life energy as the soreness subsided away, and limbs were broken free of their impressment. Lleu, fully refreshed, washed his wound quickly, the sounds of battle still sounding from outside. "I must find my bag, the necklace, and the stone." Lleu thought quickly. "The gold would be nice to, but not completely necessary." Readying himself for possible skirmishing, Lleu took a deep breath, and broke into a run as he left the dungeon he despised so much.


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter there are different languages of sorts. If you wish to understand some certain phrases spoken, (which I dearly hope you do) you may go to languages, in the 13th chapter. Thanks for reading, which is probably not happening!

Chapter 12 

Flame and Thievery

Flames. Screams. Death. All was about Lleu in a fell moment as he practically flew into the room from a wooden door. The chamber he entered was on fire. The hungry flames licked upon a small oak cabinet and an equally small chair. A table a short ways off had already been seemingly incinerated. The room itself was stone, with wood boards adjusted to support the immense weight of the chamber itself. The rafters burned with hissings and pops as the groaning stone above slightly shifted.

That was the good side.

Two dead bodies lay upon the floor, their flesh being hacked. A small spark sent from a rafter had already begun to cremate one of the poor souls, sending its last bodily link into dust and ash. Blood pooled around the corpses, as if reluctant to drift from them.

Lleu nearly cried out as he saw the bodies. His mind went hazy and his legs suddenly could not support him any longer. He grabbed a hold of the opened door, grasping for it, grasping for anything, to support him. He looked away from the flesh and blood, and grimaced shaking. If he had any food in his stomach, he would have vomited to relieve himself of the queasiness attributed with death. He had never seen such a grim spectacle as this bloodshed, this blatant neglect of the human body. So what if these men had been thieves, they were human beings, not creatures to the slaughter!

Lleu edged along the wall, keeping his distance from the bodies as he moved toward the only other door in the chamber. Shouts and screams echoed through the ajar door, amplified by the sound of flames and the stone walls. A rafter creaked threatingly, and Lleu, now ignorant of the bodies, abandoned the safety of the wall and dashed past the corpses and out the door. He fell panting into a corridor, with yet another open door at the end.

Mentally preparing himself, he slowly edged down the hall, his senses now amplified to all his surroundings. His hand trailed along the wall, as if the stone was his only connection to the Physical world, that if he left its safety he would drift into nothingness. His heart beat grew to a fantastic tirade as he neared the end of the path. Realizing he could be seen, Lleu threw himself against the wall, and, with a furtive sneak, looked out the door.

Four men were fighting. A few dead lay on the ground. The fires were here as well. The room itself was very large, with an extraordinary set of oaken doors on one side. A chandelier was set unceremoniously in the center of the room, teetering dangerously on the sliced chain that connected it to the stone above. Move support beams ran the length of this room, with a few upturned tables and chairs. Two tapestries were being eaten alive by the blaze.

Lleu darted back into the corridor, and lay panting on the wall, steeling his mind and body. He called upon all power in his existence as he fell to the ground. _I must get out, _Lleu thought, _there is no point in finding my items if there are enemies here, especially men such as these. _Then Lleu snuck out of the room, slowly and deliberately. He took cover from the men behind a table with a scorched leg, and then flew to a large chair. _Almost there._

With a scream, one of the men fell to the others, and was mercilessly hacked. The desecrators stood, and surveyed their handiwork. "Hehe, look at how they die so easy! Told ya, they be as weak as the mothers who birthed em!" The mans voice grated into Lleu's mind, echoing inside his head. Lleu held his hands to his ears. The voice…there was something unnatural about it.

Another man-thing joined in. "Grush, how they fall! They shame our summon! Well it was to be expected, Grush nun." This mans voice was as stone grinding on stone. It echoed and fell, forever keeping the crunching sound. Stone was this creature, it seemed.

The final man, wait, no, creature, joined in. "Heeeh, les keep going then. My blade thirsts. Blood is our existence!" This creatures voice was airy, seductive, but had an unforeseen malice in it. With an extravagant twirl, the final speaker left the room. The first speaker, the echoing voice, stepped after the airy speaker. The stone speaker turned as well, and then stopped. He turned slowly to Lleu's chair.

Lleu, although unseeing, sensed the creatures view. He fell still and quiet, stopping breathing. For a second, he felt as if even his heart stopped. _No, no, no! Not here!_

The stone creature sniffed, took a clanging step to Lleu, then, as if in a trance, looked away and followed the others. He paused outside the entrance, then, without a backward view, left.

Lleu sighed, then quickly breathed again. His breath was stained. _Who…what, were those things? They were not natural. I wouldn't have believed they were men if I hadn't seen them; they looked like every other man I've ever seen… _

Lleu took a cautious step from his chair, and then approached the dead man. He looked at him. _I don't know who you are, but I sorrow for your pain._ Then, looking away from the shreds of the man, he turned his gaze to the door the creatures had left through, and then turned and left in the opposite direction. _Better to not follow their desecration._

The chamber he entered was much different from the others. A solid stone staircase went straight down the side of the room, exiting into a forge like area at the bottom. Several anvils and hammers littered the area. The creatures evidence was here as well. Two bodies lay drooped against the wall, and the mass burning in the forge…well…

Lleu sidled down the staircase. _The strange thing about this place is the lack of windows. I've seen none so far. Is this place a dungeon? Or, simply, was it made with bad foresight? _The bottom of the floor was covered in bits of metal, and scraps of paper. Small scribblings adorned the ripped stationary. A smoldering piece of metal lay against the side of one of the forges. A split hammer lay alongside it, its metal head cleaved cleanly in two. The walls were made of stone, and a large hole in one gave a glimpse of another room. Lleu hefted his weapon, and, cautiously, began his trek to yet another doorway. _Those creatures, they must have come through here. What else could have broken that wall?_

The next chamber began similar to the last; a staircase sidled the wall down to a lower floor. This room, however, was much larger, and hosted several tables, all laden with food. A few kegs lay in the corner, both looking quite lonely. Many doors exited this room. The one that caught Lleu's attention, however, was the one that lay in a fiery wreck next to the path it shielded. Lleu smoothly walked down the staircase and to the wreck. The door was nearly completely gone, having been scorched past any resemblance of a barrier. The passage beyond was bleak, with no sort of furniture. It was just a low-ceilinged hall. _This will free me the quickest. _Lleu began down the hall when he heard, from not far away, the sound of several running feet.

Frantically looking for a place to hide, Lleu jumped underneath a table, and pulled several chairs around him for cover. The sound entered the room. A panting voice reached Lleu's ear. To his relief, it was very much human.

"Have we…have we escaped?"

Another voice, strong, yet human, answered. "Shut-up! Don't let em know we're here! We've been watin' for this for years, expecting their come. Lets get to the well entry, there is a secret exit there.

A third voice came in. "Let us! We dun' have time! Outer my way!" The sound of a couple shoves and adjustments was followed by several feet making their way to a door. The un-oiled squeak, followed by a 'clash!' gave Lleu permission to leave the hiding spot.

Lleu scrambled from the table and grabbed a plateful of food before returning to his spot. It was nothing more than cheese, meat, and a small glass of milk, but to Lleu, it was a feast fit for kings. He quickly dug in to the rations, leaving several times from his refuge for an extra loaf or slice of cheese. The food was delicious, and after several minutes, Lleu had satisfied his hunger.

After finally filling himself Lleu looked hopelessly around at the several doors. He could not tell which one the men had left through. He quietly went around, opening all the doors. Several were halls, others were sitting rooms. One room even had an enormous stuffed bear on the ground, and a small chute. Lleu rushed to the chute hopefully, and looked up it. His hope was extinguished as he saw no sign of light. Several rooms had been ransacked, contents strewn along the floor. One room was on fire. All avenues of escape looked unfortunately hopeless. Lleu was about to find a path and stick with it until he heard a hollow clang coming from one hall. Lleu, once again, found his hiding spot and hid his body.

Two men entered the room. They walked slowly around, eyeing the doors just as Lleu had done. One spoke, and filled Lleu with horror. The voice was unnatural.

"Come, they are, escaping. We have little time to find them before they get out." The voice dripped and flowed, just like a waterfall, or river. The sound, however, did not contain the same feeling of comfort and warmth. It was that of a raging tempest. The other man looked to the water creature. Then, in a foul guttural noise, it spoke.

"Ritchon crek thretch akar krokeer kree? Rikkrokk! Thretch mark nort eshkorn lesk Gouchi!" The noise flared and boiled, creating many echoes and noises. The voice itself filled Lleu with dread. _What are these? That was not a normal language… there was something… demonic… about it. _The first voice spoke again. The same language was spoken again, though it flowed this time.

"A sogen…Grataga! Thretch crek akar treg rakatar! The two nearly flew from the room. This time, Lleu did not let them leave without his know. The creatures left the door open as they ran, with no pants whatever, down a hall. Lleu crept to the door, and, with little hope for the situation, followed suit. The hall ended with another door. _What a surprise._

The room Lleu entered was brightly lit, with several windows and torches. View of the sky was limited, however, as several drapings hung over the only views of light. Across from him, seven men huddle together, all not so eager to confront the two creatures. They raised menacingly in front of them, lowering their weapons in a mocking procedure. They were…different then the other men. One stood tall and thin, with curved eyebrows and a steady gaze. He looked strong, yet gentle, capable of fine work. The other had a disgruntled growl on his face. He was tall, heavily built, and enormous. He stood with an air of supremacy, and malice. He imposed only fear to the men. The tall one spoke. His voice flowed and ebbed, calming, quieting. Yet there was something dangerous in it, something not many would notince

"Aaaaaah, the game is up, my fellows." The creature eyed them hungrily looking at their scarred faces. "What did you expect, you would escape from us?" The creature let loose a long drawn out sigh. "You would have gotten nowhere, let me affirm you of that. How would you like to simply lie down and die now, rather than give us a fight. I can promise you, it will definitely suit your interests."

The second man spoke. His voice was low, strong, and hating. Lleu was unsure he was mad, sad, or gleeful. "Erg raktargar lesk rog gren lelsh!" Then the creature fell to human speech. "We are shamed by your struggle, Leshglings. Save us the honor, though, of dying with a fight. We would be ashamed to return to our comrades without a tale to tell!"

The men huddled together even more, trying to escape the creatures. It was no use though; they were cornered by the two men. The creatures closed in, laughing as they neared their prey. Lleu shut his eyes and slowly closed the door, making sure to not be present during or after the coming bloodshed.

A scream was heard, chilling Lleu to the bone. And then, strangely, a human voice shouted with, first, a sense of curiosity, then pure glee. Several other voices joined in the chorus as Lleu slowly inched the door outward, and looked upon the scene.

He, was there.

The Bandit Lord nearly flew from a small balcony, unsheathing his sword in the process, and with a mighty shout, launched himself at the creatures. The men cheered, and then, with a snarl on their lips, they broke upon the creatures. Three with bows let loose a quick volley into the same one the Bandit Lord struck through the neck. Surprised the creature gurgled upon the sword, and then fell to the ground when freed. The creature lay writhing on the floor, trying to escape the strikes of a few other men. It was alive though, which was confusing. _How could anything live through a barrage like that? _

The standing creature, the hating voice, swung an enormous hammer. He made fly one of the men hacking the flowing creature, throwing into the wall with a sounding cruch. and smashed another into the ground, blowing pieces in all direction. _No man could be that strong!_ Lleu thought as he stared fixedly at the scene. Then, something, odd, happened. Lleu was not sure what happened at first as the hating voice raised a hand and yelled out, "Dargren re me rakan!" Instantly the room went dark and light beyond the windows was extinguished. Lleu quickly slammed the door and lay panting against the wall terrified to his deepest instincts. The power the creature had called upon, it had begun sucking the life from Lleu, and most likely from the men. An extreme crash jarred himself to his senses, and he looked to the door, where a sword had careened itself deep into the wood. Darkness streamed from the doors bottom. Screams were heard, and all went quiet for a short time. The darkness stopped flowing. Everything seemed still. Then, an unmistakable voice spoke.

"Dren, Viscoon, you're all that's left. I, Lichen, promise to get us out of here. First, though, we have to retrieve the stone, and the…pamphlet. These Grouchi, they have killed us mercilessly. We will escape, and we will bring vengeance for our lost members. That is what I swear."

Silence greeted the speech, and then the steady tromp of boots. The sound died away as Lleu inched the door open and stepped out. Strewn bodies lay everywhere, some smashed to pieces, others clipped and crushed in odd ways. The hateful creature lay died on the wall, a sword strike clear through his neck. This was beyond Lleu. Lleu quickly grabbed the wall for support and sunk until sitting. Looking away from the mangled corpses, Lleu suppressed the urge to vomit, and laid still for several minutes. After containing himself, he inched along the wall past an ajar door.

He had never seen a hall such as this. Morbid black chandelers hung all the way to the end of the corridor. Pictures and prizes dotted the way, all on top of the plush ornate rug. Lleu quickly trotted through the hall, and then stopped at the door. He was about to inch it forward when he stopped. _What am I doing sneaking and flitting about! I am Lleu, one of destiny! I should be able to pass through unhindered!_ With all precaution cast aside, Lleu boldly threw open the door and strode into the room.

It was dark and quiet in this place. A simple raised step was in the center, with a small stand and case. Inside the case was a book. The cover was purple, and with golden lettering read, "The Grouchi." The case was obviously secured, and required some sort of key. _How could a simple book be so important? _Lleu thought as he walked around the platform. Along the walls lay valuable artifacts and odd tidbits. Such things as swords, a cracked helm, an enormous battleaxe, a piece of gold inlaid plate armor, a small bag, a small skull, and, to Lleu's utter joy, the red stone. Lleu flew to the stone, grabbed it off the shelf. Its smooth sides and jagged contours allowed it to be held firmly, and it felt at home in Lleu's palm. Lleu quickly pocketed in, reluctantly leaving its cooling energies behind. Closer inspection showed that the unending torch, and a large bag of golden pieces were there as well. Lleu pocketed these gladly as well, along with a fancy hat with red lace, and a small cloak to keep out the cold. After this joyful excursion, Lleu looked around the room.

here were two other doors to leave the room. They both stated which lay beyond; one said "Main room balcony," and the other said "Upper quadrant." Lleu turned around to see the hall he had exited, "Sun room." _The upper quadrant will probably be my best guess. Up is out, so I had better get moving. I've gotten what I've needed for now._ With that, Lleu quickly flung open the "Upper quadrant." The passage up looked well enough, so he ascended the stairs in two step pattern.

Lleu flung open the door at the top to come into a small meeting room with nothing more in it than a small lamp. _Which way should I go next_? Lleu walked to a door, and when just about to grab the doorknob, the door flung back upon him. A man walked briskly out of the room and literally ran straight into Lleu. Lleu stumbled back and looked at him. It was he.

The Bandit Lord stared for a few seconds, completely frozen. A portion of his cloak had been torn, and the wide rimmed hat he wore had a bit of blood on it. He then spoke in that recognizable voice of his. "You have…escaped…" He looked up and put his hand to his chin. "This is… most… disturbing." He looked down again and grinned, putting his hand to his side. "Well, looks like I'll have to put you back in your place o' grand criminal!" He quickly drew a sword and lunged for Lleu. Lleu narrowly dodged and unsheathed his weapon as well.

Lleu backed against a wall, his face resolute. The Bandit Lord straightened and turned to Lleu. His face held the grin, but there was no joy in it. "No one escapes a strike like that! Leastways from me!" The Bandit Lord attacked again, this time bringing a long curving arc upon Lleu. Lleu quickly caught it in the niche of his weapon, and then spun it around back into his nemesis. The Bandit Lord, clearly surprised, made a quick sidestep and lunged. Lleu darted out of the way, and saved his life only by hitting aside the weapon as it turned toward him. "Hmm, you are an interesting fighter. I've never seen ShadowStrike used before, so it is to be expected."

Lleu stood straight and spoke clearly. "You had better get the use of it, or you will find yourself quickly defeated."

At this the Bandit Lord laughed, and wiped his eyes. "You? Haha! You are a fledgling at best. I Lichen, will give you reason to fear!" Laughing, Lichen went into and extremely complex maneuver, striking and swerving. But each time the blade neared, ShadowStrike was there to stop it. Irritation showed on Lichen's face the fourth time his strike failed. Lleu began to sweat. He could not ward off the blows much longer, and was not knowledgeable enough to hit Lichen. He tried several times, actually seeing Lichen's look of joy when he simply stepped out of ShadowStrike's range. Then, with a new surprising move, Lichen swung for the legs. Trying to move in time, Lleu jumped out of the way, but lost balance. He felt with a jarring strike to his back, and lay crumbled on the floor.

"Now now, fledgling, it had to end sometime. You have shown me the value of ShadowStrike. Now, don't squirm, as a cut through the neck is relatively painless if you don't squirm!" Laughing, Lichen walked up, and was about to place the final blow when a door swung open. Surprised, Lichen stayed his weapon, and looked up to view the intruder. Lleu looked over as well. A middle sized woman stood in the doorway. She was beautiful in Lleu's eyes. Never before had he seen such a women! She had long black hair and a brown, clinging robe. Her face was amazingly pretty, her hair tied back to keep out of her eyes. Her eyes themselves were a vibrant blue, and she had high eyebrows and a perfect form. She let go of the knob and slowly walked toward them. At first, Lichen stared, but, with a dawn of comprehension on his face, looked at the women with disgust.

The women spoke softly, looking at Lichen all the time. What Lleu would give to have her look at him! Her voice though, was different. It was the swish of a wind through the field after a burst of rain. Something flashed in the back of Lleu's mind, but he paid no attention. "Han, tek gren Lichen. Tek gren…firgrark krokeer tekr kerkon. Ner Leshlings kerl han srot."

"I know you for what you are, scum! You are their leader! The Grouchi shall be put back. You have done nothing but ruin our profits and kill our men!" Lichen burst out.

"Oh," the women spoke. "Forgive me, mighty Lichen. I forget about languages at times.

"Perhaps you should your language. Why not go ahead and forget your customs and powers too!"

"Ah, Lichen," the women shook her head sadly. "I had hoped you would not be like that. Very well, you are to strong for your good anyway. We need a loyal mortal, not an uppity one." The women pulled out a vibrant blue blade from the folds of her robes. "I will finish you, of course. Just like every other human in here I've gutted, disemboweled and decapitated. I am Echtorick, and my strength is great. See the power of the elemental Grouchi!" Seeing her hatred, Lleu's image of her was shattered, and he saw himself looking at a malevolent ruler. _What was I thinking?_

With a roar, Lichen flung himself into Echtorick. Their blades locked in a medley of sparks as Lleu stood and removed himself from the fight. Their blades flew with an inhuman speed, strikes billowing outward for the steel. Echtorick's blade grew pure blue, and brightened like the sunset on the ocean. The gold inlaid runes on Lichen's blade shone as well each time the blades smashed into each other. Lleu prepared for his own conflict as he watched the frenzy grew even more erratic as new moves and weapons were introduced. Lichen kicked his boot up, and a large knife sprung out of it, which he promptly catched and threw at Echtorick. She dodged the blade nimbly and closed in for an even fiercer battle. _Who is the real enemy here? _Lleu thought, _a bandit, or a Grouchi? _He hefted ShadowStrike and stood ready for the victor.

After a particularly intricate spar, Echtorick jumped back and held her hand aloft. Silver runes began to show on the palm, and before Lichen could slice down on the arm, the creature had cried, "Wilrerke ke me rerch!" A powerful blast of howling wind emanating from the runes threw Lichen into the wall with a crunch. He draped to the ground, his hat obscure and his arm badly gashed. Managing the little strength to look up, he stared at the advancing Grouchi.

"You Grouchi…" Lichen muttered with a difficulty, a snarl on his lips. "How could man have been stupid enough to summon you? To give their mortal bodies over for a power they will never posess? The elements, funally freed, that's what you Grouchi are!"

"Perceptive," Echtorick spoke, its voice like a windy beach. "You have far to see and know such things, farther than those who summoned us." Lleu left the wall and began to creep to Echtorick, his weapon held firmly. The creature continued. "And with the book, we can be summoned without mortal aid! We shall finally be freed upon this world!"

"Harkart." Lleu whispered to his sword as it slowly closed to one point. He was very close now

"Once you are dead, we will be free here. We can finally kill for out master!" Echtorick readied its sword, preparing for a final blow. Lleu mustered all strength in his body, his hate, his vengeance, at this creature. His emotions boiled to the surface as he saw the bloodied men, the men hacked to pieces even after being downed. He thought of the darkness, the hate, the power these creatures possessed. Then he thought of Doronoth's words…

"Evil can come in many forms and shapes, but it is always what it is, a danger and menace to all." Suddenly his thought drifted back to reality.

Lleu, with the words of Doronath still in his head, swung with all the might and righteousness in his body into the robed back of Echtorick. Blood and gore splattered everywhere as the weapon cracked the backbone and gouged out the skin. Echtorick let out an inhuman scream as she threw the sword from her hand and spun around. The sword ripped two feet into the solid stone wall. Lleu drew out the bloodied hammer and struck again, his anger and revenge powering his assault. The creature screamed again and stumbled to the wall, where she fell into the stone and slid the expanse to the floor. Lleu, looking down at the Bandit Lord, noticed a flaw. Lichen was gone! _What? Where could he have…_ Lleu looked up to see an open and swaying door. He ran past it, down a hall and out onto a brilliant balcony over viewing the main room. A rail of well polished oak was what Lichen was leaning against, his sword mere inches from Lleu's face. He managed to mutter, "Get to my right. She is still coming." Lleu obliged, seeing the man was no threat at the moment. He stood behind the door and stared at Lichen.

_What does he mean? She is certainly dead! _Thinking back to his dead, Lleu grimaced. _Am I truly that barbaric inside? How could I host such a hate?_ Lichen stared at Lleu as well, looking him up and down. "You certainly came out the hero, eh?" He managed to mutter. Lleu didn't respond. "Well, unfortunately for me, both the hero and the villain want to do me in." Lichen shrugged, smiling in his unfriendly way. "It's difficult, you know? Of course you don't know. The world accepts the hero, loves the hero, but do they honor the men like me, who keep the world going like it does? No, I'm just a bandit." Lichen sighed, and leaned on the rail. Lleu stared at him questioning. "True, I may be a drain on this city's resources, but a villain? Nooo. You're not a villain until you have no soul. Mine may be black, crippled, and holding a bloody knife, but it's there." Lichen smiled again his eyes glazing. His arm was bleeding horrendously. Lleu might have helped if it weren't for all the experiences he had had with him. Lichen's monologue continued. "And a hero, the people's man, the leader of the poor, savior of the needy. Heroes are weak. Mercy is a weakness, as it drains the heroes strength." Lichen looked at Lleu again. "Actually, I'm not sure what you are."

Lleu spoke this time. "I am Lleu, One of Fate. It is my destiny to destroy the hatred and darkness that lay upon this land at all costs."

Lichen shrugged, as if indifferent. "Big stuff, I guess. Seems important and the like, nothing bad like a cursed land…" A smash was heard from the hallway. Lleu jumped, surprised, but Lichen hardly batted an eye. Behind him, the main hall was still in flames. Another smash and the door was blown off its hinges, careening by Lichen, who, once again, didn't seem to notice.

Echtorick stumled out, dried blood on her cheeks, and her back bent oddly. A bloody gouge was in her side. She stared dead on at Lichen. "Tek! Tek crek rikkrokke mek krokeer treg gretrag! A fretch erk tek dearg!"

Lichen responded coolly, "I'm sorry, I don't speak Grouchi."

With a scream, Echtorick held her blade forward and advanced on Lichen, who slumped lower, his weapon not on him. Lleu, anger within him once more, jumped from his spot to hammer Echtorick on the back again. Despite a small stumble, the creature noticed nothing, and advanced at a slower rate. Lleu swung down twice more, using his rapidly depleting strength to deal damage. But the creature kept moving. Lichen looked up weakly, his hat tilting until sliding off completely, showing his ruffled and dirtied red hair. A large bloodied gash was behind his ear. Echtorick shuffled now, it's left arm removed from the socket, and its black bloodied and destroyed beyond comparison. Blood flowed like a river, soaking the robe thoroughly. Finally, within a few yards of Lichen, Echtorick dropped its weapon and held its good arm up, runes glowing dimly on the hand. Lleu swung down on the arm, but his strength was near exhausted, and he couldn't drop the hand.

Echtorick muttered something incomprehensible, and a sense of power seemed to emanate around the hand. Lichen looked up, smiling. "You will never win, you know," he muttered. "You need me to open the case, so burn in Heardroth!" Echtorick, with a final work, blasted a wind from her hand into Lichen. The banister shattered at his sudden weight, and he was flung into the hungering flames, his cloak catching fire, and his body hidden by the debris. Echtorick let out a simple laugh before going stiff, and falling heavily. Lleu, panting, gave a final swing into the body, and then fell exhausted against a piece of the shattered banister. Looking at the fallen body of the Grouchi, he pulled it to the edge, and with anger against the darkness, threw the burden into the burning main room.

Holding his weapon tightly, and with a small stream of blood on his forehead, he walked resolutely up a small staircase to the side, where, at the end, the light of the sun beamed through the exitway.


	13. Languages

Languages

Grouchi

GreW-Ch-ee

Raktargar – Appears

Gren – Are

Ke – At

Re – Be

Rerch – Beck

Gretrag – Beginning

Grataga – Come

Rikkrokk – Curse

Dargren - Darkness

Dearg – Dead

Firgrark – Different

Eshkorn – Escape

Krokeer – From

Akar – Gone

Grouchi – Grouchi

Rakan – Guide

Crek – Have

Kree – Here

Leshgling – Human

A – I

Erg – It

Kerkon – Kind

Kerl – Look

Mek – Me

Ner – Most

Me - My

Nort – Not

Lesk – The

Thretch – They

Treg – This

Erk – See

Sogen – Sense

Mark – Shall

Srot – Similar

Han – So

Rog – Strong

Rakatar – Way

Lelsh – Weak

Ritchon – Where

Fretch – Will

Wilrerk – Wind

Tek – You

Tekr – Your

Grouchi: Phrases said

Ritchon crek…lesk Gouchi! – Where have they gone from here!? Curses! They shall not escape the Gouchi!

A sogen…treg rakatar! – I sense…come! They have gone this way!

Erg raktargar…gren lelsh! – It appears the strong are weak!

Dargen re me rakan! – Darkness be my guide!

Han, tek…han srot. – So, you are Lichen. You are…different from your kind. Most humans look so similar.

Wilrerke ke me rerch! – Winds at my beck!

Tek! Tek…tek dearg! – You! You have cursed my from the beginning! I will see ou dead!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

The Wine Alley

Lleu stumbled out of the hideout, sunlight blinding him. He was in a narrow, smelly, and depressing alley. _Just like the rest of the town, _Lleu thought with grim humor. Nevertheless, Lleu would have kissed the ground had it not been so covered with trash and waste. He breathed in the slightly vomit inducing air deeply, glad to at least breath the air of the outside world.

The entry to the hideout, Lleu could now see, was a trapdoor with a few attached rotten planks. Dried mud was seen around the entry, recent footsteps neatly being cleaned up. Lleu looked to ShadowStrike, still bloodied and in its 'Handran' mode. Lleu, pulling the least dirtied rag from the alley, wiped the blood and gore from the weapon. Muttering "Nagash" after the job was done; he placed the weapon in its sheath, and strode down the alley, his freedom once again assured. He exited the forking alleyway unto a fairly populated street. In a flash of memory, Lleu wet a nearby rag and wiped the blood and sweat from his body. Then, he moved into the street and the curve of traffic.

He was mostly ignored as he made his way. It was late afternoon, and the sky was tinted a bit orange, gilding the clouds. The street he now walked on was a finer one, where buildings were fairly well constructed and seemed to shine in the sunlight. These building were obviously for the rich upperclassman, who had supported and ensured the Kings rule. Lleu felt out of place as he walked these paths. _I am bloodied and hungry, not a rich person like those that live here! _The street now made a sharp turn, and the scene changed.

Houses were destroyed, and strewn along the pathway. A small fire had started in one home, sending sparks and danger into its neighbors. The homeless were seen crawling through the wreckage like ants, scavenging any riches or wealth left in the burnt timbers and upturned furniture. One man ran by, staring at a golden chalice he held dearly to his chest. Another two were seen lugging a large elaborate table which was only slightly singed. Further away, guards had come to enforce discipline, and keep the looting at a minimum. Already, five dead were seen around two of the guardians, who were 'stopping' any unfortunate who happened to run by with any odd or wealthy items. Thinking carefully about all the priceless possessions he held, Lleu inched back from the destroyed area, amazed at its destruction. _Why, how, would anything do this sort of damage? Has the city truly been lost in such a vile manner?_ Lleu escaped the way he came, not being noticed by the guards, who were busy firing arrows into a five year old boy who was carrying no more than three elegant candles. Lleu averted his gaze, for if he saw this young lad killed, he knew he could not stop his anger at the guards, and would do something rash. Quickly, he fell into the darkness of an alleyway.

Lleu came out at the main plaza, where the fountain in the center seemed just as serene as before. Most of the stalls were closed, large piles of gold laid out on the shelves as the smiling vendors counted their earnings. Marie wasn't there; only a young couple sitting at the base of the fountain and a few rushing citizens making their way to their dinner reservations, holding their hats and muttering under their breath. The castle rose in the distance, one side seeming light in the crimson sun, and the other black in the shade.

Lleu began the long walk to "The Wine Alley," the inn shown to them by the kind gatekeeper. The area became decrepit quite quickly. Lleu came upon another seen of destruction. Here, the road was churned up, and the houses all smoldering. An enormous bucket line had been set up, stopping the most remote chance of a fire spreading. The looting was not as bad here, yet a few bodies lay at the side of the road, bleeding away their lives for a chance of wealth. More charred bodies could be seen in the wreckage, their contours mangled beyond perception. Lleu turned his eyes away and walked by the destruction quickly, once again wondering about the damage.

The trail became more laborious as darkness fell, as Lleu had to dodge large piles of manure and heaps of trash. Thugs, who were coincidentally the same shape and smell as antecedent obstacles, were also a major danger. One jumped Lleu, yelling fiercely and swinging a rotten board, but was quickly dealt with as Lleu unsheathed his own weapon. _I am no longer an innocent, _Lleu thought grimly, _I can defend myself now. _In about one hour, Lleu had reached his destination. The building had lost a few more shingles, and of the two ropes hanging the sign, "The Wine Alley," one had been severed, leaving the sign at a crazed angle. A window shade had also been removed, and a few boards were missing, exposing the inner rooms.

Lleu strode in. A small gibbering group of men hid in the corner, talking animatedly. A hooded man sat at the bar counter, and the tender was nowhere to be found. Two men were playing a game of cards with an incomplete deck in the corner. A sputtering fire was dying in the fireplace, its embers blood red. Marie, however, wasn't there. Lleu pulled up a seat at the bar disappointedly, sweeping off the dust and the debris. The tender came in from a backdoor and leaned on the counter with mock anticipation, cleaning a greasy cup. "Whatch'a do ya for?"

Lleu looked up at the tender, and replied. "Just some dinner and a mug of beer." The man grunted, and went into the back room, the door swinging in his absence. The men in the corner could be heard now, talking with gusto.

One spoke, "All this has been happening so quickly, ya' know? I mean, firs', _they _come, then the streets r' in chaos!" The man leaned back, swirling his mug of beer. Another spoke up.

"Have ya' seen the sites? Explosions, blood, makes ya' feel safe ta' live in this shack!" The man took a hearty swig of beer, emptying the mug. Lleu was now listening intently, trying to draw connections and observations from the conversations. Yet another person spoke up.

"Well, we'll see how this plays out from the sidelines, eh? No use jumping into danger and death!" This man hadn't yet drunken from his mug, and was leaning on the table. His words seemed more straight and understanding than the others.

"Heysh, guys," the one speaking was smiling widely, a grin on his face. "You's been to the market reshently? They have alsh of everthang! Showrds, glash, all shorts of shtuff!" Two empty mugs lay on their sides on the table, another empty one clenched firmly in the drunken mans hand.

The first man spoke up. "Jen, you're more drunk than a Skelrith!" Lleu smiled, thinking of the large Skelrith, a creature which had died out centuries ago. The Skelrith had been known to have a taste for beer, and were commonly seen on drunken rampages. Coincidentally, the best time for Skelriths to rampage was when they were drunk.

Jen looked around with glazed eyes, still smiling. "A Shkelrith could come crashin down through the sheiling and I wouln't bat an eye…" He smiled again, and then, with the help from the others, was hoisted up, carried to the door, and thrown out seven clear feet. The others returned to the table and sat down, unperturbed.

The bartender returned to the counter with half a loaf of bread and a bowl of soup, and set them dejectedly before Lleu, quickly returning to the backroom again. The fire, finally giving up the last troughs of its life, perished silently. Lleu dug into the food vehemently, ripping at the loaf, gulping the soup, and finishing off the meal with wiping the bowl with a piece of leftover crust. The men in the corner had quieted down, but Lleu's conscience had not. _How could I have left my sister? I know I was gone for nearly four days, but what of the time in the hideout!? I have been a failure to her. She could have gone home…but that's not like here. Anyways, how would she get home? I need to find her tomorrow!_

The bartender came in and placed a mug of beer on the counter, the top still foaming. Lleu took it gratefully and took a swig. He hadn't had beer since his thirteenth year of life, when his father went out of the way to find a brewer. How Lleu missed his family! He knew, though, that he had a task set for him, a task which could take years to finish. _Will I see my parents again? _He thought grimly. He smiled, noticing how most thoughts were grim nowadays. The beer was delicious, making Lleu feel lightheaded and joyful. The man to his left stood up, his cloak still obscuring his face. He was more than six feet tall and skinny as well. He turned and walked briskly out the door, as if suddenly remembering he was late to an appointment. His shadow disappeared into the night.

A few men at the table had left, leaving only two to their beer. The card game elsewhere was long over; having broken down into a brawl after both players discovered the other was cheating. The table was still upturned after the escape, the cards strewn crazily about, and one still smoking in the fireplace. Lleu flipped the now present bartender a few coins, and then rented a room for the night. As he left the bar, he heard the two men again.

"They called themselves…no, its gone. How could I forget! Anyways, they tore this place up bad."

The man who hadn't drunken gave up the battle and took a few timid sips. "Those things are worse than you think! They killed who knows how many." He sobered, looking down. "They killed children, the butchers. They killed my nephew."

Lleu stopped in the shadows at the foot of the stairs. He held still as he listened to the ongoing conversation.

"Nobles n' such, though, right? They din't eve near us. But, children? How, why? Odd though, they were lookin' for something er' other."

"Yea. You know, its quiet here, and I'm tired." The man without beer picked up his mug, took another swig, returned it to the table, and scooted his chair in. The other man did likewise, leaving two coins on the bar, saying goodnight to the other, and pulling the brim of his hat down as he shuffled out the door. The sound of unrelenting rain plastering the cobblestones outside echoed into the bar. The man without beer walked to the bar, put a coin down, and was heard saying as Lleu decided to retire, "One for the night."

The room Lleu entered was depressing. The bed was worse off than before, several springs leaving the cloth. Many boards were ripped off the side of the walls, and an enormous amount of water was leaking into the room. A few buckets at the side were for this emergency, and Lleu fulfilled their purpose deftly, placing them under the numerous drips. Sighing before snuffing the candle, Lleu thought of Marie, and wondered what she had gotten into.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Minds

Lleu woke early in the morning, the slants of the new sun striking through the lost boards. He shook the sleep and soreness off him, and gathered his possessions up quickly. It had been a bad night, with Lleu constantly waking up sweaty and frightened. The fate of his sister was fresh upon his mind, and thieves that prowled the poverty stricken side of the town did not ease his conscience.

Lleu clicked the Troglodyte Kings necklace around his throat, and gathered his other possessions into a bag. Finally, he tied the sheath of ShadowStrike to this back, and left the room.

The inn was quiet, only two people partaking in an early breakfast. The keeper was there, staring contemplatively at the counter. Lleu let himself out silently.

The streets were fairly quiet at this time, and smelled a bit salty in the morning air. The sea was only a few short miles from Cormalon, and would lend odd smells to the area on occasion. A few horse drawn carriages passed by, wealthy citizens being conducted to their business in the market. Otherwise, no other pedestrians walked by; the way was silent. So began Lleu's search.

He first went down the main streets, glancing down the dark and forbidding alleyways where so many made their home. All streets led to the market, however, and he had soon reached their destination. It was a now familiar sight, but just starting up into the bustle to be expected. Merchants were putting up their wares in the brisk morning air, making bets to one another upon who would make their fortune. A few citizens were conversing with a merchant, who was fingering a piece of gold. A few homeless were trying their luck at begging, with little success. Evidently, this city held no mercy to the poor. A few horses galloped through the square, followed by a red faced horse-tender, who was having a difficult time in keeping up. Lleu smiled, thinking of how only a week ago he and his sister were looking for transportation. _We'll worry about that after we are united._

Lleu searched the streets yet again without success. No one had seen or heard of Marie, except for an old man who did not understand and stated he would tell his life's story for a healthy sum of money. Lleu was disinclined to that offer. Lleu did not check the alleyways in his search, however; he knew Marie would never be opting for that type of living. _She would stay safe, she must stay safe; but where, and how?_

Lleu found his way back to the market place yet again. Business had stared up already, and bartering was in full progress. Donning the elaborate hat and cloak he had found in the bandits den, Lleu set off into the crowd, pushing the brim down over his eyes. _Whether I find Marie now or later, we will still need some food and clothes. _Lleu reached a small set away store which had not been barraged by buyers. It was no more than a food shop, hosting apples, salted meats, breads, and all types of cheese. Lleu bought bread, a few canteens, and a dozen apples. Pocketing the possessions, Lleu put two coins on the counter and made his way back into the crowd.

Lleu nudged his way through the throng, ending up at a clothing store he had seen earlier. The store did not have very elaborate clothes or pleasant material, but Lleu knew that the plain clothes were better for the traveling ahead of him. After a fair bit of bargaining and insulting, Lleu made off with new and clean clothes. His new apparel gave him a sense of joy; he felt as if he was, for once in his life, a wealthy person. He made his way to the fountain, enjoying the sensations he was experiencing.

The seat at the base of the fountain was comfortably cool, and felt good after the heat of the day. The market place was very crowded now, and most merchants had their businesses in full bloom. Some merchants even ran between several of their own booths, the citizens rushing after them. Lleu smiled as he watched the proceedings, enjoying the comfort of peace he had not experienced in the last few days.

After a rest, Lleu fell back into the flow of traffic, and made his way to the castle, deciding that he should take care of his needed business. The streets on the way to the castle were the most beautiful and serene in the entire city of Cormalon, with wonderful arbors and trees along the path, which concealed the amazing and large houses behind them. There were no piles of manure or dirt here, and traffic died away, leaving only a few people walking this path. A few spots along the way had been visited by the same destruction seen earlier, but unlike the spots in the main city, these disaster areas were under heavy order, with several guards posted and no looting. Lleu questioned himself once again on what could be causing this wreakage. The castle loomed larger over this area, its presence dominating the district in its glory. It was, however, a sign of greed and corruption, showing the insane wealth that the king possessed. Guards patrolled the area, stopping the small flow of traffic at regular intervals. Lleu had to claim his importance several times, impressing upon the guards his urgent need to see the King.

Lleu finally reached the castle, its majestic arches rising high above him in a tribute to the skies. The blue-grey stone glimmered in the lights of the moat, casting odd shadows and beautiful shapes. The flow of traffic no longer existed; it was but Lleu making his lonely trek onto the Kings grounds. Lleu finally reached the outside of the moat, the bridge done down before him.

A contingent of mounted warriors stood ready, Gormath in the lead. The leader had a bandage wrapped tightly around his chin, still faintly showing pink with blood. He looked down imperiously at Lleu, an angry light glinting in his eyes. Lleu nodded to him, as if remembering nothing of their prior meeting. The other knights all looked to Lleu, saying and indicating nothing. They all were dressed in shining armor, and vibrant clothes. Their steeds were armored as well, and each wore the colors of Cormalon. Gormath did not speak, simply turning around and leading the way over the bridge. Lleu followed obediently, being followed by several other knights. The path to the gardens was the same as before, with beautiful statues and stone work complementing the lush and bountiful plant life. The Kings likeness was seen in nearly all the artwork; his image engraved up the castle just as the castles image was engraved upon him. Soon, the small party had passed through the small royal hall and through the dual doors into the throne room.

The throne room was dark, and shadows enclosed on much of the space. A silent figure sat on the throne, its face covered in shadows. Lleu strode slowly towards the throne, looking at the figure. It stood, and the shadows left it, revealing the King of Cormalon. He looked down at Lleu with surprise and contempt, and spoke.

"Where have you been and what have you done!"

Lleu looked to the throne, refusing to acknowledge the Kings royalty or position. "I have done as you commanded, and rid the threat of the Troglodyte King and the troglodytes. Their menace and attacks shall come no more."

"And at what cost!!?" He yelled, throwing the elaborate coils of his cloak back. "The entire West Mine had been destroyed! We will never recover that area; it has been damned by your incompetence!"

Lleu looked at the King in the eyes, and spoke slowly. "I have done what you have asked of me and more." Lleu undid the necklace, and pulled it from his neck. "I have retrieved the necklace and killed the troglodytes. You did not give me the order to not destroy the mine. It seemed like the most logical and easy way to rid the threat."

The King fell heavily into his throne, massaging his forehead. He beckoned to one of his guards quietly, who quickly rushed to him, holding a glorious and priceless sheath. From it, he yanked a gleaming sword, whose pommel was encrusted with gems and gold. Taking the blade, the King stepped down from the throne, and approached Lleu.

The room fell into an unnatural quiet and stillness as the King descended, his eyes trained on Lleu, a dark fire blazing in them. He finally reached Lleu, his echoing footsteps dying as he came to a stop. His sword flew up to Lleu's neck, and held there for a long moment. Lleu, unperturbed, took the necklace and tied it on the sword, where it slid the length of the blade down to the hilt. The King looked down to it, back to Lleu, then grabbed the necklace and stepped back, no longer menacing him.

The King returned to his throne, the room still silent, and sat heavily, his head in his hands. Minutes ticked by as the silence and stillness crept in; no movement occurred from anyone in the room. Finally, the King spoke into his hands, his voice muffled. "What is it you wish me to do?"

Lleu filled with joy, and smiled. "I require you to rally your armies, ally with the kingdoms of Sohen and the White Mountain, and gather all your forces together in order to stem the armies of the Dark One, who has finally returned."

The King raised his head, his fiery eyes gazing deep into Lleu's. "…No. Now leave here and never return."

Lleu reeled back in horror, his worst nightmares materializing. "No! You cannot do this! Do not you understand? Your work, your kingdom is forfeit if you fail to do these things! The welfare of us all hinges upon this alliance!"

The King smiled, his teeth gleaming in the wan light. "For defiance of my orders and mockery of my rule I condemn thee, wretch, to death. Guards! Take this fool out and kill him. Do not bloody the path to much." The guards moved closer, unsheathing their weapons. They circled around Lleu, prepared for his resistance.

Lleu swirled around, keeping a steady eye upon the guards. He slowly inched the red stone out of his pocket, feeling its power and menace. _I can't fail here, I can't fail now! I need help! _Then Lleu stopped, feeling the influence and power of his other self once again. He smiled; holding ShadowStrike in one hand and the stone in the other as he fully became 'One of Fate.'

Lleu looked to the throne with a steady gaze, and stared into the King. He was standing now, smiling wickedly as he held his sword, which gleamed with a dark malevolence. His robes hung on him heavily, and the occasional gleam of armor could be seen under the clothes. Lleu stood still, and concentrated hard on the King unconsciously. He closed his eyes and concentrated even harder, seeing colors flash before his eyes.

Iridescent flashes and swathes of color took place, and Lleu's mind filled with all the colors of feelings. The colors pulsated, dulled and brightened, and swirled together in an endless cycle. The colors began to combine, forming odd shapes and sizes, still swirling and slowing. The sides suddenly became sharp, and the image snapped into clarity.

_A young man dressed in fine clothes was smiling, watching an older man notch an arrow and fire it into a wooden target. He was speaking now, but the words were dim and echoed feebly about. The two were outdoors, with wild birds chirping from nearby trees, and stray animals crossing their path. A sense of joy and being permeated the world, as the mood shaped and defined the scene. _Lleu caught himself, confused. _Wait, what is happening? I am thinking this, yet it is not my thoughts… Is this the past? My concentration… have I entered a mind? The Kings mind!? Is it possible for me to have discovered the powers of the mind, just as Doronath said I could? I have possibly stumbled upon that power! _Lleu concentrated again upon the former image, and he fell into a dream conscience once again.

_The same young man as before sat at a tombstone, and mourned. Now, the noises could be heard with better clarity, and Lleu could understand the mans upset sobs. The area around the stone was strangely empty, all dark and depressing. There was only stillness, and only the sobs of the living could be heard. Then, the image blurred into nothingness._

_Now, another image came, but there were no colors or shapes, only voices, thoughts which echoed through and around Lleu. The voices spoke of memories, thoughts, plans, and ideas. Several voices spoke, each whispering words and sounds. Some spoke of joy, vibrant forests and kindness. Others spoke of greed, with piles of gold and all the possessions in the world. Some spoke of death, and hate. But they all spoke of the person, their existence, and emotions felt and to be felt. Some voices were strong, urging the greed and lust to accumulate and grow. These words drowned out the others, which cried that there should be charity. Another voice screamed to kill those who opposed the entity, those that did not obey another voices insane design. All the voices filled Lleu, echoed through Lleu, spoke to Lleu. They recognized him, and while some weak voices asked for his friendship, others called him horrible names, and spread threats. And a master thought, the core of the mind, called for his condemnation, called for his death. Lleu, learning all he could, faded from the thoughts, their influences and emotions dying away, just like the deadness of the host they possessed. As the last dying touches broke away, Lleu heard one last thought, so simple and quiet that it was no more than a breath of air. Forgive me._

Lleu opened his eyes, the sensation of existing and being returning to him. The guards were standing around him, their weapons drawn. In fact, they had not moved more than a few inches. Lleu's excursion had taken no more than a second.

The guards moved closer, converging on Lleu. Lleu looked to the King, who no longer smiled, but looked at Lleu with grim determination. Lleu looked to the guards, and back to the King. Then, he said the one word he knew would help him in this situation.

"Drahn!" Lleu yelled at the King, who had descended a few steps. He instantly stopped, and stared at Lleu with amazement. Surprise was shown upon his face, and he stepped back a bit.

"You," he stammered, "Who are you?"

"I," Lleu answered, his voice slow and deliberate, "am Lleu, One of Fate." He swung ShadowStrike in a circle, guarding himself from any attacks to come. "Your name is Drahn."

Drahn seemed to stagger under a weight, and fell into his throne heavily. "Guards… leave him be." The guards lowered their weapons, now docile. They stepped back, giving more room for Lleu.

Lleu, grateful, addressed Drahn. "My liege, you have made a wise decision this day."

Drahn looked at Lleu, as if seeing him for the first time. "How did you know my name? Not a person alive knows it now."

"My Liege," Lleu relaxed, lowering his weapon. "I, while in my distress, entered your mind. I entered out of accident and fear, and I regret I learned much, your name included."

Drahns mouth twitched a bit, but he mastered himself again and spoke to Lleu. "How much… How much have you learned?" His voice began to grow dark, an old malice seeping into it.

"Er…" Lleu paused, trying to assimilate the consequences of what he would say. _If I refuse to answer, I am dead. If I answer with truth, he will fear me and execute me. If I answer a half-truth, I may yet stand a chance. I could convey a small part of the truth…_ Lleu bit his tongue and spoke. "I saw a man firing an arrow into a target. You were standing next to him, and he was speaking your name. You were young then, and respected him… That is all I can remember."

Drahn stared off contemplatively, his eyes not focusing. He sat there for several minutes, the quiet in the room amplified. The guards stood to the side, all staring at Lleu. The, Drahn fell out of his trance, and turned to Lleu. "You have entered my most precious domain and retrieved my most valuable possession. That memory you have found… for it, and its sacred purpose, you shall be killed. Guards!"

Lleu stopped breathing, the air taken from him by the impact of those words. "Drahn, no! You can not take Cormalon away from this battle; you will have to face it eventually. Without me, there will not be hope for success, just as without you, all of this land will die!"

Drahn smiled, his glossy teeth glinting. "Ha! This fate is impossible! I know of the Dark One, I know him indeed. I have read of him many times. His legacy, his power is amazing. I have dedicated myself to one day find power such as his!"

Lleu stood aghast, horrified at the realization. "You are a disciple of him! You are a follower of the Dark One!"

Drahn laughed maniacally, his chest throbbing. "The Dark One is gone, gone forever! He was too weak, far too powerless if bested by a magician. I, however, shall conquer his former glory! You want me to join against him and condemn him to a death he has already had. Look around you, I have power now. You wish to stop him, so you wish to stop me." Smiling, Drahn turned to his guards. "Kill him, and this time, do not worry about spreading the blood." Drahn turned back to Lleu, his murderous gaze boring into him. "Butcher him, hack him, kill him!"

Lleu turned his back to the King, despair filling his heart as he realized he was past the point of redemption. "My liege, you have dedicated yourself to death and destruction, and for that, you will be removed from your throne. You will be cast down by your own peoples, and condemned to death by your minions. That is your fate now. I should know; I am Lleu One of Fate." Lleu began walking to the exit, unsheathing ShadowStrike in the process.

The guards closed in, surrounding Lleu slowly, their weapons drawn. They enclosed upon him while sentries rushed to the exit, guarding the way. They all readied themselves, Lleu included, gathering their will for the bloodshed to come.

Lleu stood tall, pulling the stone from his pocket and holding it tightly in his hand. A sharp edge cut his palm, and he winced as the sickenly warm blood coated his hand. ShadowStrike glowed lightly, as if in anticipation for the battle to come. The circle was still, all staring down at Lleu. The room was silent and quiet as the grave, with no movement from Lleu or the guards. Then, with an angry shout, they charged.

The first rushed in from the side, swinging a high sword in a slashing method. Lleu ducked and heaved a heavy blow into the side of the guard. The smooth black blade of ShadowStrike ripped through the armor with ease, and continued on into the fleshy interior. The man screamed in agony, and fell as Lleu yanked out a bloody ShadowStrike. Lleu stood in horror, staring at the dead man on the ground, his blood soaking into the cut tiles. Revulsion bubbled up inside him, but he could not mourn now, as another two guards came in for an assault.

The guard rushed up, his hands closed tightly around the hilt of his blade. His tabard trailed behind him, and his body was well armored. He hacked down, his blade swishing through the air. Lleu quickly caught it in the niche of his weapon, and twisted the sword out of the mans hands. He quickly turned and swung at a guard sneaking up from behind, severing muscles as the merciless steel of ShadowStrike gleefully ripped through the flesh. The man fell back screaming, falling to his knees and sobbing, holding his shredded arm to his chest. Once again, Lleu was horrified, but could not stop now, as more guards hurled themselves at him.

Another guard rushed up, determined to defeat the whirling blade man that was Lleu. He was quickly felled by a swipe to the knees. Lleu jumped over the body and escaped from the broken ring, the guards still blinking in his sudden absence. Two doors left the throne room, and Lleu broke through one of these as the guards initiated the chase.

Lleu entered into a long hall, with several elaborately carved doors and gilded frames. Lleu rushed through the hall to the end, hardly seeing or thinking as he sprinted his pent up energy. _What have I done? I have condemned myself to a horrible fate! _Lleu reached the end and rushed through an un-elaborate and sturdy door to the side, the guards close behind, yet visibly lagging because of the heavy armor they wore. A long dark staircase greeted Lleu past the door, which he quickly boarded up and locked. A dull pounding from the door initiated as Lleu backed away, walking down the stairs into shadow.

Lleu relaxed, letting loose a long breath of pent up energy, and opened up his tightened hand. The stone was still there, its now glossy red sides dulled by Lleus blood. Lleu had subconsciously clenched his hand tighter during the battle, and now he had several deep and bloody gashes to prove it. He slipped the bloody stone into his pocket, the cooling energies leaving and the stinging pain coming back. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, clearing his mind and his senses. _I have killed a person this day, actually killed him! How can I come back after doing such a thing, how can I live fully again? _Lleu walked down the stairs quietly, not really knowing where his destination was. His outside stresses died away as his conscience became a raging torrent, barraging his mind with accusations.

Lleu reached the bottom of the stairs, and total dark engulfed him. With a numbed sense of emotion, he pulled from his pack the torch, and it sprang to life as he simply closed his eye, letting his inside thoughts fuel its power. As he opened his eyes he saw the color of the flame was bluish. _Odd, it must respond to my emotions as well as my thoughts. _Smiling grimly, he made his way further into the darkness, his torch leading the way.

The path he walked was dark, and soon he knew its purpose; it was a dungeon. Cells opened on both sides of him, empty, yet still expressing the chained hold on their occupants. The blue flame flickered eerily, causing odd shadows and dark thoughts. Lleu continued on, not knowing just what he was doing, not even concentrating on a plan to escape. He looked to his side, glancing along the cells. Then, he saw a shadow move.

Lleu jumped back surprised. The flame turned orange, better lighting the passage. He neared the cell he saw movement from, curious. He looked inside, and saw another movement, making him jump back. The torch brightened, revealing a huddled shape in the corner of the cell.

It was a woman.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 16 

The Tyrants

_Now, the story turns from the exploits of courageous Lleu, and centers on the darkness to come. The meeting of the powerful has begun…_

Swirling dark vapors coalesced around the room, the eerie fog creeping through the stone cracks, and permeating the area. Silence was tangible, drifting heavily in the air, breathing deep into the structure. The stillness of the room became complete as the vapors suddenly froze, once drifting soundlessly about the crypt. The cold in the stone intensified, freezing the air, chilling the area. Then, slowly, the dark vapors moved again, and began to disappear and thin. The heat of the area rose, battling against the frigid temperatures. Then, the mist was gone entirely, and in a room where once was nothing, there were now three figures.

One of the figures stood tall, his arms crossed firmly across his chest, and standing completely upright. He was garbed in black clothes, and dark armor, which seemed to swirl in the wan light. A long sharp notched blade hanged limply from his side, menace embracing it. He wore a black cloak which fell heavily down to the floor, and was like an impenetrable shadow. His hair was slicked back, and was dark, just like his stance, demeanor, and apparel. His skin was pale, but completely covered except for his face, which stared off oddly. His gloves were black, and studded with metal spikes, and his boots the same. He looked around the room, his head swinging slowly, and spoke to the others. "I suppose you two understand why we are meeting like this?" His voice was strong, and contained a dark malice. It etched itself into the calm of the room, and swirled small wisps of vapor. The voice had such power; it seemed as if an entity in itself.

"There is much to be said," returned another. He was completely clad in a type of bulky green armor that was lined with bright steel. His left hand was extremely large in the armor, and was not so much of a hand as a cone, with the large base away from him. Four holes opened up in the base, all lined with different colors. The right hand, which was clad heavily in armor, was silver, and shone metallically. His body appeared much larger than it was because of the green protection, enlarging his hands and chest. His feet also were large, with strange vents and gauges. A cap covered the back of his head, but his face was revealed, and his features were pleasing. "Of course, the speaking is not mine to be had, and I believe it would be a horrible mistake for me to articulate without the alliance of a more laconic speaker." His voice was slightly joyful, and attempted a more comedic attitude. He smiled, turning to the last figure.

The last one was hunched, and draped heavily in a dark cloth. Gold etchings adorned the ends, and the occasional swishes of the material gave sight to more gold calligraphy. An odd mask was on the figures face, in the likeness of a jackal, or frenzied wolf. Red vapors poured through the grated mouthpiece, like a bloodied mist. The figure spoke, his monotone voice strong and steady. "Indeed. An important issue has come to the fray, and as our positions decree, we must deal with it." The cloaked figure straightened, rising slowly, pulling a long dark staff from his cloak. The staff came to light, and golden runes began to skitter around the base, making flight to the top, where a purple orb sat heavily in a case of silver. "It may not be very accurate, but we have new info about the horrible loss of the Blood Gem. Supposedly, some human wretch moved through the pass, and stole our precious stone. This is a failure of both those pitiful goblins, who eat away our gifts voraciously, and Lakshorn. How could not he know some of this threat? We will have to consult him on the matter."

The man in green armor nodded, and spoke. "I agree wholeheartedly with thee, ally, but simple question and torture may not bring success. Lakshorn may be fool enough not to have witnessed the theft."

The tall man smiled, and spoke. "Oh, I beg to differ on your earlier point. I find torture as an amazing and wonderful tool, capable of revealing the key to our troubles. Torture yields not with effort but with attempt. Anyways, it is much more enjoyable to hear tortured screams than pleading whispers." The dark mist seeped into the room again, bubbling across the floor like an acid, weakly throwing up strings of vapor.

The man in green smiled, and retorted. "Grave Render, you never can see beyond your own twisted views. Your mind is more closed and locked than the armor on my chest."

The tall man, Grave Render, smiled villainously, not speaking. The dark figure shifted uncomfortably, cocking the mask curiously. "Green Arms, time runs as we babble here endlessly. I have more facts to relate on."

The man in green, Green Arms, smiled, and bowed to the figure, his arms sweeping back. "Of course, Velneth, you did call this meeting to being."

Velneth nodded, and raised his gleaming staff. "The goblins of the southern mountain…they have been destroyed. Their charred bones still litter the tunnels, so our last scout spoke. A rival force of orcs discovered them, and pounced on their opportunity. We had no time to stop the fool with the Blood Gem…what a curse upon us!"

Grave Render nodded, and unsheathed his cruel blade. "I inquire: why do not we give Lakshorn a trial? He can pass through another Blood Gate and with his superior skills, find this little thief and end him! We will be rid of a threat, and retrieve the Blood Gem effortlessly!"

"Perhaps," nodded Green Arms, sighing. "The fool thief may be protected, however, and announcing a demon such as Lakshorn may be a false move. It will be attention to us, and bring all those cowards and fools under one banner, potentially giving us a harder time of it."

"Ha! Not against our might and our glorious armies!" Grave Render smiled, swishing his blade through the air in a mock parry.

"Grave Render understands our situation." Velneth spoke, coming out of a prior trance. "The introduction of Lakshorn may be a mistake, however. We know not just how they will react, if Lakshorn is seen. I believe that we continue the use of our goblin puppets. We have time, however tortuous it may seem."

Green Arms smiled, crossing his strange ligaments. "Those goblins follow thee, Velneth. But even puppets can not hold a good show for long. The masters must interfere at some time. And anyways, I do thirst for a worthy battle."

"And I thirst for opportunity." Grave Render returned, his grudge lifting. "Let us agree upon this; we will inform our pawns to find the thief whilst continuing our…original search. In six months, if no sign of either gem is found," Grave Render threw back his head, breaking out in laughter. "The hunt begins."

Green Arms nodded, his face grim. "Yes, yes I believe we can submit to an agreement of the sort. It seems to give an opportunity not to release Lakshorn and announce our position."

"Wait, I have one more note of significance to make." Velneth spoke, his mask oriented on the purple opal of his staff. "Any who travel through the doorway are changed – they take on a small part of the magic of the path. That is in part why only a select few can move through the Blood Gate a year, so the magic is not worn out. A magical mark has been place upon our little thief; one that I am proud to say is quite traceable. Let me perform the ritual, and expose this little fool!" Velneth swept his staff, and in its wake a large map appeared, giving accurate details of the land. Then, with a low muttering, Velneth ran his hand across its details, finally stopping on Cormalon.

"Cormalon, I see?" Grave Render spoke, staring at the tiny city on the grand map. "Let us hope he has not found comfort with the king, that is, if he is so great. I rather doubt he is nothing more than a simple thief."

"Agreed." Green Arms spoke, holding an embroidered cloth and rubbing his metallic arm. "I find this whole deal rather distressing, yet also a new adventure." He smiled, revealing his glinting teeth. "Not much has happened in these last few years."

Velneth shook his head, muttering. "I would rather have no adventure at all. Better a dull existence than an exciting albeit dangerous one. But that is not mine to decide, and I believe we have agreed upon our action."

Just then, a flash of light illuminated a wall, and the stone began to swirl, turning a bloody tint. The material spinned and twirled, finally becoming more liquid than stone. Out of the swirling rock stepped a creature. It was Lakshorn.

Lakshorn stretched his tail, and flexed his muscular scaled arms. He unsheathed a black blade from the numerous weapons dangling on his belt, which, aside from a navy blue cloak, was the only thing he wore. His tails end was capped with a large spike, which swished threateningly as his tail moved about. A tongue flickered from his toothed mouth, and he walked towards the small group, twirling his blade effortlessly. "Zo, you have meet 'ere for a zecret meeting, zecret from Lakzhorn? I t'ink it would be bezt if you inform me about thiz meeting you are having."

"Discussion concluded, Lakshorn." Grave Render crossed his arms, and turned to the armed reptile. "I am sorry we could not meet in your presence, but we thought you had guard duty."

"Not anymore you liar! I have no duty, az no duty to be done! Your inzolece aztoundz me. Now, you can tell Lakzhorn what thiz meeting waz about, or you can sample my anger!"

Velneth looked to Lakshorn, his breathing hoarse. "No need to get upset, ally. We were simply talking about the foul thief who dared test our power. The one that stole the gem under _your _guard."

Lakshorn grimaced as best a lizard could, and retorted. "Perhapz if ztronger magic prezented itzelf to Lak, then I ztop intruder. But no magic given, zo no zafe protection azzured."

"Hmm," Grave Render looked down at Lakshorn, his nose tilted. "Let us hope you do not take this mortification to hand, Lakshorn. It would be a shame to see you change your servitude." Grave Render glanced down at his blade, the dark metal shinning villainously.

Lakshorn looked nervous, glancing around quickly. "I will right thiz wrong if you let me take thiz quest. I zhall hunt the thief down!"

"Well, that been nicely taken care of." Green Arms nodded to the others, and spoke again. "If we have not retrieved the gem after six months, we shall retrieve it from this offender."

Lakshorn's eyes glinted, his tongue flickering. "A hunt! Already I thirzt for it! I zhall come upon that fool, and end hiz flickering flame myzelf!"

"Wonderful." Velneth raised his staff, glancing around the dark room. "I would say our business here is complete-"

"Unless I say otherwise!" In the room now was a man in billowing clothes. His garments were blood red and deep blue, with amazing gems sown into the silky material. His hair was a shade of deep red as well, and was long, running down his face and shoulders. He had a large thick cloak, which was slightly purple with the blue and red around him, and emitted a purple aura in the corner of an eye. He held a long black staff, with a red set heavily in the pommel. Two elaborate sheaths hung from his gold belt, calligraphy adorning them. His face was handsome, and body strong, but not thick or heavy. Indeed, he was very slim, and wore a peaked blue hat set to a crazed angle on his head. "Another meeting and I not invited!?" His voice was unnaturally harsh and sharp, and carried a near potent malice.

"Mahishian," Velneth signed, shaking his mask. "You always do have a knack to appear at the worst of times; we have concluded our meeting."

Mahishian scowled, and pounded the butt of his staff to the floor, breaking chips out of the stone. You have no authority to end a meeting on me! I wasn't even properly told of your little joining."

Grave Render gave Mahishian a glazed look, his face emotionless. "Get your own meeting together, then. We have concluded ours. I'm sure that Lakshorn-" Lakshorn gave a quick dark glance at Grave Render –"would like to speak with you."

"Always with your blank statements and horrid options, Grave!"

Mahishian pounded the floor again, his cape flying back in the burst of power emanating from his weapon. Now the floor cracked completely, tiny flames licking up around the cracks. "Shut your mouth Green Arms! I know you were about to give a perk retort."

Green Arms, mouth open in preparation to give said retort, shut it quickly. Velneth picked up the conversation. "What is done is done, so let us forget of the past and go back to our primary duties."

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you, Velneth!" Mahishian sneered and crossed his arms, his dark staff leaning against him. "It would be nice to forget your failures, your weakness, your pain. It won't happen, though. Much pain is in store for you."

Lakshorn flicked his tongue out, tasting the building contempt in the room. "I t'ink we zhall part our wayz."

"I concur," Green Arms consented, turning to Lakshorn. "I have had enough of this frivolous conversation anyway."

Mahishian smiled wickedly, and spoke. "Why, of course, trusted allies. Leave, and let be the anger and malice. I'm sure it will not destroy you in the long run!"

"Destruction heeds not us, Mahishian, but you." Grave Render's solid gaze was trained upon Mahishian. "Your anger towards your prospective allies separates us all, and that is not a particularly good stratagem. I would encourage your leaving."

Mahishian threw his staff down, the wood clattering on the now charred and cracked floor. Twin blades flew from their sheaths, twirling expertly in Mahishian's gloved hands. "Make that statement three paces away, Grave, I do dare thee! Let us see if your cryptic advice is effective whilst bleeding upon my steel!"

Grave Render shook his head, sighing. "Threats and violence, Mahishian? I am ashamed of your demeanor. To think, we still trust you as an ally, misguided though our hope is."

Velneth nodded, and spoke. "Such things do raise several questions, and not nearly as many answers."

"You know…I seem to remember several threats from Mahishian over time." Green Arms glanced around the group. "I find them fairly easy to record, as their bloody violence inducing imagery is quite memorable." Grave Render tapped the side of his head, smiling.

Mahishian turned to Green Arms, grimly sneering. "You know, that is probably the most rewarding thing you have ever said to me."

"I try my best."

"I'm quite sure you do. I will make sure to throw an extremely venomous threat at you as soon as possible, so as to stimulate your nerves."

"Joy."

"Az much az thiz converzation iz interezting, I muzt depart." Lakshorn glanced at the weapons at his sides, inspecting them, and then turned back to the assembled group.

"Best of luck to you, ally." Green Arms bowed, and then turned away.

"Perseverance and determination lead to success." Velneth raised his staff, the dark orb glinting.

"Oh, do depart. I have bursting anticipation for my clash with Grave." Mahishian twirled his blades, arcs of blood red and dark blue forming in the air.

Grave Render turned to Lakshorn quickly, giving him a nod. The lizard left the way he came as the wall behind him melted red. Green Arms looked around, inspected his arm, sighed, looked around again, and spoke.

"Um, I think I have some…important business to attend to. Erm, hope all this turns out well." Green Arms sidled to the edge of the stone room, glanced around again, and quickly exited. The room was silent.Velneth broke it. "Mahishian, I know you are eager to rend and kill; why not indulge yourself with the orcs? Throw in a demon or two. They are much more rewarding than Grave Render, I do suppose."

"I concur." Grave Render stared down at Mahishian. "I thought that killing was your past time, or something of the like."

Mahishian eyes glinted. "Fine, coward. I will release my anger upon those pathetic creatures. But! Our deal is not done!" Mahishian burst into flame, the hungry licks searching for fuel, then disappeared, the sudden burst of orange light dieing, leaving the room dark again.

'Well that is that." Velneth spoke, glancing at Grave Render.

"Our Master…is it right to hide these things from him?" Grave Render stirred uncomfortably, his loyalty undying.

Velneth nodded, whispering. "Worry not; he knows. My ally, we are the tyrants; he is our master, great in all things. He sees and hears all in this demesnes, and beyond."

Grave Render nodded, relieved. "That is good…good indeed. We are the tyrants…let us see if our enemy fears us on that fateful day soon to come!" Grave Render broke our in laughter, swinging his blade, its deadly edge signing in the air. "Let us see if they can stand against the tyrants!"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Visions

Lleu was horrified, clinging to a cell bar in one hand and the magic torch in the other. The bar felt icy and frigid on his warm, bloodied hand; and the sickly fluid froze slightly at the metals touch. The woman lay in the corner of the cell, in a long ragged dress, her head in her lap. Her golden hair fell over her bare face, its now dulled beams of color veiling her. Lleu threw the torch down and shook the icy bars, trying to find a way into the stone cell. The bars were like ice, and in the light of the torch they shone cruelly, their sharp sides glinting gleefully. Lleu found a keyhole, yet with no key, deigned it impossible to use. There was no way in.

Lleu panted, bending to the floor to pick up his light. His mind swirled with thoughts and emotions. _Who is she? Whoever she is, she is in danger down in this crypt! I must free her!_ Lleu started inspecting the steel wall, his hands trembling as he touched the bars and searched the keyhole. Then, he was struck with a horrid thought. _What if she is…a criminal? I can't let her out then! _Lleu stopped inspecting the bars and jumped back a bit, training his eye upon the lady beyond the impossible barrier. _Well…I know one way to find out who she is… _Lleu prepared himself, and then looked at the women.

He began to concentrate, putting his will and strength into the action. He closed his eyes, his mind intent on one thing; learning of this lady. His body shook with the exertion, his limbs tightened unconsciously, and his legs rocked back and forth. His mind throbbed with the force, sending waves of pain and nauseation into his mortal body. His legs, finally losing the battle, plummeted out from under him, and he fell heavily to the unforgiving ground. The cool stone was rough, and pained Lleu's body, but his concentration had not been lacking, and now he was almost at his destination.

Colors and images swirled together, floating in an endless cycle of life. Iridescent shapes and bands of light mixed, bringing the scene an amazing set of colors. They all swirled, at times fast, a hurricane of emotions, and at times slow, a lazy river of calm thoughts. All around him, Lleu felt the images, saw the colors. Then, the images began to mix as he knew they would, making shapes and pictures. Then, the mixing slowed, the pieces of memory coming together properly, and Lleu could see a scene.

A grove of trees was highlighted against the gentle afternoon sun, its leaves gilded in the comforting light. Birds chirped merrily, floating in-between strong branches and signing little songs. A group of deer sprang through the glade, their hooves merely tapping the lush ground in the magnificent dance they practiced. Lleu watched them go, wishing he could perhaps have joy such as theirs. Then, he caught himself, and looked down. He was actually standing in the image! _Wait, how can I be here? Was I here when she had this memory…Or is this a thought unfolding? _Lleu let the issue drop, and fell back into the sway of the vision. A bubbling stream cascaded to the side, its merry course unending. A lake could be seen a bit off, little white lilies clinging hopefully to the mirror surface. Brightly colored fish frolicked under the crystal waters, their scales shining with a luminescent sheen. All sorts of plants covered the lake sides, and several pink and blue flowers adorned the edge, competing in their friendly way for beauty and splendor. Two lone birds flew over the expanse of water, their bright plumage silhouetted against the clear crystal blue sky. Yellow petals floated down from the mighty yet precious trees, caught up in the cascading wind. The deer stopped at the lade edge, dipping their grateful muzzles into the crisp, cool, refreshing water, all the while being watched over by a strong, able, antlered Buck. The trees nearby rose tall, swishing vermillion leaves in the pure light, all the while breathing in the joy of the world and the freedom of the wild.

Lleu was amazed by this world, its beauty and splendor. He walked around the lake, reveling in the comfort this scene brought to him, and the peace it emanated. The dear pricked up their ears at his approach, and leaped into the forest merrily, their brown and white hides flashing golden in the passing rays of sun. Lleu walked along the bank, the trees branches dipping gratefully into the emerald waters. Lleu then came upon a stone road intricately carved and inlaid with wonderful gems, yet still adhering to the wild in its nature. Plants grew from cracks in the fine artwork, spreading their green leaves like hands, grasping for the caring sun. Lleu followed the road, marveling at the beauty of his surroundings.

The road curved through the woods, threading in-between the trees and running through the gurgling streams. The route neared a small rock shelf which cascaded gleaming water, throwing vibrant and mystical rainbows into the moist air. The road curved around the spectacle, drenching the passerby in clear, pure water. Lleu continued, fascinated by the beauty of the scene. Then, he came upon a large painted sign, on with which golden calligraphy spelled "Lifluen." The town soon came into view, the broad road nearing its destination.

The village was a small bustling one, with thatched roofs gleaming in the suns gaze, a merry market-place where good friends met, and a bubbling stream running its course through and around the homes. No manor could be seen, as no one ruled here. The town-folk lived in joy and peace, without obligations to a lord. Lleu walked down the cobblestones in a daze, amazed at the beauty and kindness this town housed. Happy mothers sent their children off to play, all to willing to begin preparing the evening dinner. The kids ran laughing and giggling through the square, their hair being ruffled by one smiling man, and hungers abated by a kind women giving out honey scones. Merchants here knew the buyers, and courteousy and respect were apparent on everyone's face. Dogs danced around their owners, licking their hands and fawning on their words. Everyone everywhere was happy, and positive thoughts and emotions emanated from each building, each smiling face, and each stone in the walkway. Lleu stood in the center of the square, beaming, as the bustling life around him went on. An old woman came up to Lleu, smiling.

"Hello, my child." Her voice was homely, like a crackling fire in the hearth. "Where have you come from? We do not have travelers that often."

Lleu smiled, and spoke. "Oh, you don't? It seems a land and town as fine as this would be a destinations for people of all ages."

"Ah, so it is." She nodded her head knowingly. "But we're set far away from the normal places, and people don't enjoy our presence as they used to."

Lleu nodded back, his face grim. "It is a shame, as I have never seen a land or place such as this before. If I could I would stay here all my life. But...I am not sure where here really is…"

The woman put on a quizzical look, the shawl on her head waving in the cool wind. "What do you mean? This is Lifluen, and we are its people. I've lived here all my life!"

"Yes…well-"

Just then, an odd thing happened. The cool, pleasant wind ceased, leaving the air still and quiet. Banners drooped, children stopped their merry antics, men and women opened shutters and glanced outside. Everyone paused, their faces quizzical. Everything was still; not even the livestock moved in this instance. Then, as if in a dream, hundreds of blood red lights flared outside, flying towards the town in a dreary arc. Their whistling was heard plainly as they soared high, higher, only to begin a weary descent as their trajectory reached its highpoint. They plummeted. No one moved, no one made a sound, no one spoke but for Lleu, who had begun to shout for cover. He was too late.

The arrows ripped into the villagers, scoring on the gathered families and livestock. Their whistling was the call of death as they pierced men, woman, and children alike. Flames leapt upon the bodies. The crowd broke into a panic, and starting rushing around mindlessly, screaming for cover, crying over lost ones. A thatched roof burst into flame, its dry surface quickly succumbing to the heat. Billows of dark smoke boiled upward, choking the air. Villagers screamed as they caught on fire, dancing crazily and patting the burning spots. Then, a faint whistling was heard yet again, and another volley of hell came down.

Lleu, horrified, jumped to cover, finding a momentary peace behind a wagon. People screamed in agony as the whistling grew stronger, ending in the several strikes the next volley brought. Several houses caught fire, panicked voices echoing from within. Smoke poured upward, blocking the sun and bringing a bloody sheen to the atmosphere, suiting the mayhem. Children pushed at their fathers, willing them to rise. Weeping mothers held the charred bodies of their young, crying unto them. A weary bucket chain began, carting pathetic amounts of water to the burning homes. Whistling. A hundred lights soared in the distance. Lleu huddled under the wagon as the death rained down upon the village.

Screams and agonized cries rang in his ears as the flames destroyed and killed anything in their way, forever cackling in their work. The bodies of the dead smoldered and burnt, bringing the smell of burning flesh into the air. Smoke clogged the sky, choking innocent people as they fell amongst the bodies of the dead. Then, the volleys ceased.

All was quiet but the wailings of the living, the crying of a baby, the flaming houses. The living stood still, looking around in disbelief as if unable to take in the destruction and horror. Lleu removed the barrier he had made of the wagon, and rose to stand amongst the bedraggled and muted villagers. One home broke the silence, tumbling as the foundation crumbled. Flames licked hungrily at the ruins, forever voracious in their appetite. All was still, all was quiet. Nothing but death, silence, paralyses.

A hoarse cry sounded from the edge of town, followed by a blood curdling scream. Then several shouts sounded, echoing amongst the ruins of the dead. A battalion of lanky figures arrived, all decked in dark armor, and holding curved blades. They stopped, their red eyes trained upon the petrified villagers. Lleu was allowed one thought before they charged, blades sweeping and roars sounding. _Orcs._

The orcs hacked through the villagers like a scythe through wheat, spreading blood and death as they went. The cruel blades ripped through flesh, gore splattering as the villagers screamed both in agony and fear. Some men grabbed rough tools, and rushed at the destroyers courageously, failing however in their endeavor. One ran up with a shovel, but was quickly dispatched as a dark blade pierced through his neck effortlessly. The villagers fell to the monsters quickly, making only a feeble retreat. Lleu, however, did not run.

Lleu rushed the orcs, swinging deadly ShadowStrike. _I can not simply let this happen! No one deserves an end as cruel as this! _Lleu lost his conscious thoughts as he reached his first enemy, his blood boiling at the atrocities the destroyers had participated in. ShadowStrike struck in a swift arc, slicing through metal and bone. The creature cried out in horror as its left arm fell to its side limply, bleeding black. It swung its blade at Lleu, only to have the dark steel be parried by ShadowStrike. Lleu twirled ShadowStrike expertly, and severed the neck of the foul creature.

Now, though, the orcs were aware of his presence, and they gathered to confront him. Lleu stood ready, panting deeply as an odd sensation of power came over him. The enemy charged.

The first creature was speared through ShadowStrike by its own force, and quickly removed from the gleaming steel. The next two fell to a quick arc, losing their lives as metal snapped and flesh ripped. The next three surrounded Lleu, who was swirling ShadowStrike with ease and strength. They all fell as their strikes failed, leaving them defenseless against the blade of ShadowStrike. Several surrounded Lleu now, all in a wide circle, more than forty strong. They laughed at Lleu in foreign tongues, all the while glancing at their dead kin, whose blood had seeped into the cobblestones.

They came in slowly as several strung their bows, testing the taught string. The smoke covered the sun completely, leaving the town in darkness but for the burning wrecks of homes. The dead and bloodied clogged the streets, either crying out in pain or anguish or not crying out at all. Carrion birds swooped low, their cries delightful as they fell upon the numerous corpses covering the ground. All was darkness, all was death.

Lleu glanced around desperately, his gaze falling upon the lifeless bodies of the formerly living. _I have failed…everyone has died…and I will soon join them. _Twelve archers strung arrows, aiming at Lleu exposed throat, laughing all the while in their cruel way. Knowing that doom was upon him, Lleu charged the line of orcs, anger and blood boiling at the creatures. His charge didn't help.

One arrow hit Lleu in the leg with a burst of pain, and blood poured from the wound. Two speared through Lleu's arm, ripping the muscle and leaving the arm useless. Four others flew past Lleu, killing the orcs on the far side of the circle, who cried out in surprise as the arrows scored. And one arrow struck Lleu in the side, spearing into his lung. Lleu gasped in pain as a burst of red flashed before his eyes. He fell heavily, coughing blood as the arrows did their vile work. He couldn't breathe, and grasped at the arrow protruding from his side, trying to pull the steel from him with his only good arm. A blast of pain struck him, spiraling through his entire body. His legs rang with agony as the steel ripped through his flesh. Breathing became near impossible as Lleu began to drown in his own thick welling blood. Blood poured over the village cobble, bleaching the stone a dark red, mixing with the blood of the fallen villagers. The creatures around him laughed, their voices drowning out Lleu's own frantic and agonized sobs.

The pain continued, forever filling him with agony, an endless horror and dread. It felt as if flames had engulfed his body, eating his flesh away and choking his bones with ash. And indeed it had; Lleu's leg had begun to burn, filling the air with the horrible stench of burnt flesh. Lleu was defenseless as the flame swept over his body, consuming his muscles, mercilessly devouring his flesh. All went dark, everything that ever was and ever is pain, agony that filled Lleu to the brim, poring over to the cobblestones of that hell.

Then…it stopped.

Lleu was in a dark void, empty everywhere. The pain…was gone. In fact, his body was gone. It was but his mind in this quiet place. Peace soothed him, comforted him, erased the horror he had been through. Agony was gone, and all seemed good. Then, the void filled with green, and shapes began to rise, take place.

A calm river wound through an emerald and fertile valley, boasting with life and joy. Cherry blossoms flew in the gentle wind, twirling endlessly. The sky was aqua blue, without a sign of a cloud, and everything was warm and safe. Lleu relaxed, sleepy now. _The death of that town…Now I know how valuable life right now is, how peaceful and quaint the world has been. How can I not respect life now that I have felt the horrid grip of death? _

A voice came from nowhere and everywhere, filling Lleu and satisfying him. It twinkled like the ring of a petite bell, yet was strong like the tallest tree. "Then, youth, you have learned the path to take." Lleu's body took shape, stronger and healthier than before. He was now in the valley, the river swirling peacefully beside him, and the chirps of birds rising on the winds. The pleasant perfume of the intoxicating flowers found his nose, and the grass was springy and damp beneath his feet. A mist coalesced around his face, moistening it. The voice spoke again. "You have passed a test, Faltulrah, and have gained more knowledge of the world. You have discovered what life brings, the importance of joy, strength, peace. The strongest hero's need not fight, but spread these attributes around the world."

"Who…" Lleu asked, his voice almost new to him, "Who are you? How is it you have given me these visions?"

The voice rang out in laughter, echoing magically around the trees. It filled Lleu with an unknown joy, a peace. It was a moment of joy and serenity. "Why, my friend, you have yet to introduce yourself!"

Lleu, embarrassed, spoke. "I am Lleu."

"And I," the voice responded, ringing merrily, "I am lady Lifluen."

Lleu gasped, looking about the grove. "Lifluen…that town?"

The voice pealed out, permeating the glade. "You require an explanation, and I shall give it. I am sorry…I tested you. In order to stop entrances into my mind, I set up barriers, ones that would destroy the conscience of the invader. Then you entered. I challenged you to see your courage, your strength. I tried to tempt you with the joy of the wild, the peace of the merry town. Then, failing in that endeavor, I sent a darker threat your way."

"Yes…" Lleu responded, scuffing his feet on the damp grass. "I failed that challenge."

"Nay, you succeeded." The voice responded, merrily tinkling. "You died for those villagers; you died to help them all. The tasks I presented were not only to test your resolve, but show you the joy of life. You have shown your strength to me."

Lleu sighed, his muscles relaxing. "That pain…I never knew such pain was possible. It seems odd that so much discomfort can come from a thing the size of an arrowhead." A few iridescent birds chirped, flapping from one tree to another.

Lifluen spoke. "I am sorry I caused you such pain. I have tried to show you agony so you can understand the suffering of others. It is true that now you understand the torture they suffer. Perhaps it will lead you to greater things, not have you shy from such pain. The question is; will you die for those villagers again? Would you suffer that torture for them? Even though you may fail?"

Lleu looked down, his mind humming. _Yes, the pain was immense, but my loss was justified. It was right to protect those villagers; they were defenseless to the orc threat. Is it right to die at such a place when great things are meant for the future though? _Lleu dug deeper into himself, the core of his thoughts. _Those people…were they meant to die there? Were the orcs meant to die there? Was I…was I meant to die there? I responded to my emotions when I attacked…so was it an evil thing I did, letting my anger guide me? I am destined for great things…so should I have died for a simple town? What should I do, though? Just let those people die? No! It is too much to contemplate! How can I know and judge what is wrong and right when I can not achieve insight about myself, my mission!? _Lleu shook his head, and looked at the mist. "Lifluen…I am not sure. How can I know what to do?"

The mist began to spread out, a gentle fragrance wafting at the edge of Lleu's smell. "Lleu…we shall show you, tell you of what is to come. There is much in store for you, Faltulrah."

Lleu adopted a quizzical look as the mist continued to spread out, now emitting fragrant odors. "Lifluen…what do you mean 'we'? And, why do you call me Faltulrah? In fact, how have you given me these tests, how have you done these things? How do you know of me?"

The tinkling laughter filled the glade, like a thousand bells ringing. "Lleu, Lleu one of Fate, there is much we know. We are the strong, the intelligent, and the everlasting. We are the protectors, the sentinels. Faltulrah, my brethren and I…are the elves."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Discovery

"Elves?" Lleu whispered, his eyes trained on the mist. "Elves are but folklore, though, they are not, can not…" Lleu felt his cheeks growing warm, and he broke his gaze with the mist.

"Lleu, we are the elves," The voice repeated, its sound like a musical breeze. "Unfortunately, this is not the right time to tell to much of us to you. I will tell you enough for you to understand, however. It seems more than improbable to you, but you must hear me out. The elves have been on your world, your island, for thousands of years. We have ensured it life and stability, and tried our best to aid it. We are the ageless ghosts of peace, stability, and strength. The elves have been the solitary beams of light which pierce the darkest of miseries. Yea, we have been hidden, attempting to spread our will by secretive means. Whether it has helped preserve your land and your people, that is for you to decide. We have done our very best for this island, Lleu, much more than the humans have done for it, though they do have courage and will…something that will save them in the bleakest of times. For bleak times are ahead, Lleu, as you should know. First, though, I suppose I should explain my purpose in this puzzle, and just why I am in a dirty cell far beneath Cormalon."

"As I said, I am Lifluen, of the Royal Court of the Dan-Dron elves. I was a messenger for my brethren. The Dan-Dron elves are renounced in our culture for the work in the shadow of mankind; protecting the weak, aiding the poor…fighting the darkness. I have tried to protect Cormalon from a new threat, one which has the potential to destroy Cormalon, and more so. A group of travelers discovered something. A book, actually, called _The Grouchi. _

Lleu's face lit up in discovery. "Lifluen…I have seen this book! The dark leather binding and its golden calligraphy!"

The voice responded immediately, high as the tallest trees. "You…you have!? Where is it now? What has happened to it?" The voice contained the soul of eagerness, like the energy of a deer.

"It was…in the den of the Bandit Lord, which, for I know, is now under tons of stone and wood. Yes, I believe the book has been sealed from the world."

The voice let loose a long sigh, like the gentle rustling of the wind. And indeed the wind did rustle, brushing the emerald green trees and letting loose several yellow blossoms. "That is good…very good indeed. The book was a connection to the forces of nature, a gateway which could open to the elemental world. It is of Elvish making, masterfully bound, with the power to bring life to the fields, and freedom to the waves. The travelers I was tracking were ambushed, and the book stolen by rogues. They unleashed the elements blindly, spreading terror and disarray. They were quickly destroyed by the spreading flames and wind, which created a massive fire storm. I used all my power available to stop the horror, but did so too late. The rouges…and the book, were gone. I went in search of the book, finally ending up here in Cormalon. Here, it ended up in the worst place possible; in the hands of the Bandit Lord, Lichen. He trusted the book to his six highest and most trusted companions, who did something unforgivable; they took on the spirits of the elements, becoming infused with their power, menace…and rage.

I discovered their true power only too late, when they struck me down with flame and ice and stone. So battered was I that my soul separated from my body, cast aside as useless under the stress. Four days after I was destroyed, my body was found by soldiers loyal to Cormalon. They thought me near dead, and presumed I was nothing more than a thief. They threw me into this cell, where I have remained, my soul watching and hoping for release. Then, when all seemed lost to me, and I began to fade away, you came." By the end of her tale, the voice had become quiet, and contained a silent misery. The skies dulled, the life sucked from it.

Lleu felt a sense of unknown guilt in his heart, and he comforted Lifluen. "Worry not, lady elf, the threat is gone. I witnessed those elements in the bodies of the humans. In fact, I destroyed the host of their leader, Echtorick. All is well in the land of Cormalon, but for the King."

Lifluen let loose a long sigh, rattling the branches of the vibrant trees. "Lleu, you have already done much to save this land. If ever you meet the elves, which I am sure will happen one day, you will learn much more, and you can help this world from its doomsday."

Lleu smiled as the sky grew brighter. Then, he remembered something. "Lifluen, earlier you called me Faltulrah. What does that mean?"

Lifluen responded airily, the familiar peal in her voice. "It means fate in elvish, Lleu, a name you will adopt of you ever find yourselves amongst my kin. Faltulrah is capable of many things, Lleu, and so shall you in time."

Lleu smiled again, running the word over through his mind and mouth. _Faltulrah. I like the sound of that name! I can not wait for the presence of the elves! _"Lifluen," Lleu asked, something striking him. "In my land elves are a simple folklore. We have images, views of you that must be far from accurate. What are elves like?"

The voice merrily chinked out in laughter, the glade visibly brightening at the sound. "Why, Lleu, how do you think of elves in that land you call home?"

Lleu, put on the spot, scuffed the ground with his shoe, and answered. "My people seem to think elves are short people with crooked hats who sing songs to the plants and trees of the forest." Lleu turned red, thinking how foolish he appeared. He suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

The voice broke out in laughter again. "Elves-elves can not be described by an appearance, but by a spirit. An elf is tall as the healthiest tree, merry as a babbling brook, yet tense, like a deer ready to leap. We are strong like the bear, quick like the cat, and agile as a swooping hawk. We live as long as the sky, the lake, the land, and we know more than the wisest of beings. Our cunning surpasses that of the fox, and our joy is longer than the longest river. We, Faltulrah, are elves, and that word is the best description of all."

Lleu nodded, his eyes blazing. "Elves seem to be a grand race, one that is the best of all things. I will enjoy my time with them, the day I finally meet them. But you have sated my curiosity, and our time in this dream world is coming to an end."

Lifluen responded, forever joyful. "No, Lleu, you have sated _my _curiosity. You are right; it is time for you to leave this place."

"I will find the key to this cell, Lifluen, and free you. I will bring you nourishment as well. We can escape this dungeon together!"

Lifluen was silent a moment, then responded. "Lleu, it is not your job to care for me, to rescue me. You are important here, Lleu, and it is your destiny to move on, not lag behind for the decimated body of a near dead elf."

Lleu nodded slowly, his thoughts not at all in conjunction with his actions. "Very well then, Lifluen, I shall trust your works. You have given me much to think about, and much to do."

"Farewell, Faltulrah, and may your path be lighted." The glade began to fuzz, the sides of the trees mixing with the earthy dirt. Straight lines bent and snapped, fragments firing out while color leaked. The image lost all clarity, and the swirling colors began to leech away, leaving the void empty. Then Lleu woke.

He was in the corridor again. His torch flared beside him, its bright light flickering against the damp moldy walls. Lleu got to his knees, assessing his bruised and beaten body. He looked sadly at the lady, Lifluen, still sitting behind the bars, her head in her lap and her dirty hair sweeping the floor. Lleu grasped a cell bar for support as he pulled himself up, his mind still reeling. The pain in his knees threatened to usurp him, but he resisted with determination. He continued glancing at Lifluen, unmoving, uncaring. Lleu stepped back from the cell, holding the torch in his hand loosely as he listened to the quiet in the hall, where no one stepped, no one moved, no one breathed. Lleu let his hand fall to his side, his arm going limp as he stepped away again, not quite sure why he was stalling. _I have a path to take, one with Lifluen…or one by myself. She warned me to leave her behind, to let her die while I live without sufferance. But…it would be a sufferance to leave her, to let her wallow in this degrading anguish. An elf, one of the most gracious and powerful things there are…and I will let her die…_

Lleu stood there, his eyes moist as he stared at the cell. Minutes lapsed, the quiet manifesting enormously. Then, Lleu closed his eyes, gulped, and pulled ShadowStrike from its sheath. The steel ripped through effortlessly, the bars sliced open, falling and clanging against the floor. Lleu…had chosen his path.

He rushed in and grabbed Lifluen, who lay in her trance like state. He held her arm, which was cold and lifeless, and brushed back her hair. The darkness of the cell shrouded her face, but Lleu did not care about her appearance, or what her face looked like. She was an elf, important beyond all things, much more important than a fisher who holds a weapon.

Lleu lifted her to her feet, assessing just how to carry her. He shrugged, and just picked her up to lay cradled in his arms. Lleu was amazed by his strength, or by Lifluens lightness, as he hefted her over his shoulder roughly. Then, thinking again about paths and decisions, Lleu tucked away ShadowStrike in its sheath and, holding the torch firmly in this left hand, departed the cell.

Lleu set off in the opposite direction of his arrival, treading deeper into the network of prison cells. He thought wholly on his walking, not wanting to even consider his actions or their reactions. Nearly all the crypt like holds were empty…which was good, as Lleu did not need to take any more passengers! The way threaded endlessly, a seemingly continuous loop of prisons, darkness, frost, and moss. The darkness pressed in ominously; disturbed by no more than the flickering light of Lleus torch which grew more and more pathetic the further in Lleu went. The dark pressed in from behind, devouring all that was too far away from the flickering fire. The crypt before Lleu gave way slowly, as if too foolish or stubborn to fall back before the weakening onslaught of the torch. Then, as all seemed an endless dark, Lleu reached an exit. An enormous steel door guarded the way, standing tall and shining in the wan light. Lleu gently put Lifluen down, and approached the gate, his thoughts still elsewhere as he walked in a trancelike pattern.

The steel was reinforced, and tempered beyond practical uses. Lleu doubted that he could strike through this gate with his weapon, thinking it impossible. Nevertheless, he tried, attempting to rip through the metal. It was useless, however, as the bleached steel left no more than a nick in the finely wrought door. Lleu stepped back, pondering this abomination and a possible weakness. No solution presented itself, however, and Lleu was left to fume and pace, throwing up dust.

Then, with a flash on insight, Lleu pulled out the red stone, holding it tightly in his palm. His blood had long since stopped flowing, and the stone further led to recovery, cooling his hand pleasantly. Lleu jammed the gem into the lock.

A snapping sounded from within, and metal clicks sounded and bounced within the device. A rip was now heard as the stone cut into the fragile mechanism, shredding the weak layers. Lleu yanked out the gem, a flood of metal chips following its exit. Lleu shoved at the gate, using strength, determination, and panic to fuel his power. The metal screeched eerily as it ran along grooves in the floor, swinging along its hinges heavily. Lleu paused, swear beading on his brow, as he viewed his work. A tiny gap, nearly unseen, offered enough room to let Lifluen and himself through.

Lleu moved into the passage beyond, Lifluen once again sagging on his shoulder. To his surprise, the room, or hall, he now entered was lit. Small grates let through beams of evening sunlight along the upper levels of the hall, which seemed to run straight at an upwards tilt. The torch in Lleus hand died, letting the blessed sunlight take the job as guide. Lleu took a deep breath of air, the wafting breeze through the small windows bringing a multitude of aromas. Lifluens weight reminded him of his urgency, so he began his ascent.

Lleu reached the passages end shortly, the long corridor ending abruptly at another iron door, this one much smaller. Lleu leaned Lifluen against the wall gently, then, finding a lock similar to the first, moved into the next chamber.

Outside. An old stone building was the structure he exited, fascinated. The sky grandly opened up before him, full of light and beauty. The far away sun seemed closer, so much brighter and promising, even in its lofty descent to the sea. Birds chirped, and life flourished, though no humans walked this way. The building was at the end of a small street, which offered protection from human eyes. Smiling, Lleu snuck back into the building, shutting the iron door behind him.

Lifluen, of course, had not moved, and she slumped against the wall, not breathing. Lleu pushed her into a better position, and took stock of his situation. _I have found a way out, but not a proper course. I can not be seen walking around with Lifluen strung over my shoulder, for both of our cases. I will need her help, and I know not how...and what of Marie!? _Lleu realized with a jolt, wiping his forehead. _Things have become complicated… I hope she has left, left for home. She does not know of my condition…my mission. Where could she be? _Unnerved, Lleu glanced to Lifluen. _I have complicated things. She can not walk, speak, or even return to her body without help or nourishment. _Lleu reached to his side, where he had packed clothes and food in a small bag. It was gone. Lleu cursed himself, and set off into town, requiring food for Lifluen.

He quickly reached the market, moving at a trot. He went around once again, dodging other people, turning his face from guards, purchasing clothes and food, and making sure not to visit the same vendors twice. Lleu managed all this with his spoils from the bandits, which, he realized with satisfaction, he had not lost. Lleu packed all of his things up swiftly, wanting to get back to Lifluen in a hurry. He scanned the marketplace, his eyes sweeping over the shops. Then, he caught himself. His head quickly snapped back to a stall.

A wiry man sat there, talking to two children, both their brims down. He was handing out cloth, pointed to bins, and speaking softly. He meticulously examined their work of sorting, criticizing them for the most innocent of mistakes. None of this, however, was what interested Lleu. One of the helpers and long brown hair.

Lleu tried to dismiss the fact, keeping the unattainable hope out of his mind. He was overcome, however. Lleu reluctantly walked to the stall, cursing himself for the foolishness he as about to commit to. He reached the store.

The owner, looking at him disgruntled for a short moment, pushed the irritation away and flashed a wide smile, shooing the helpers away, who left in a hurry, not bothering to look at Lleu. "Good day, sir! Could I interest you in one of Hans quality hats!?" And indeed, the sign above the store depicted Han and his quality hats. Lleu bit his tongue and answered.

"Perchance. I would like to ask on a hasty side note, however, about your help." Lleu looked over Hans shoulder at the helpers, who were turned away from him, sorting hats into respective boxes.

A look of confusion came over his face, and he answered curtly. "Just a few street goers, looking for a coin or two. Now, about my hats…"

Lleu glanced at the children again. "May you tell me where you found them?"

Han smiled again, uneasy. "Why, I have had one for years, and a good worker at that, nice hat maker, destined for his own stall…"

"And the other?"

Han looked around, his voice dropping to a whisper. "She asked to get some help, some six days ago. It's not allowed, I'm sure you know, to hire someone without proper Cormalon license."

Lleu nodded. "Do you…do you know her name?"

Han nodded, glancing around again. "Um…Mary?"

"Marie!" Lleu yelled, flooding with hope. The girl turned, lifted her brim, and revealed a face Lleu knew well. Marie stared at Lleu, as if forgetting who he was, but then the full recognition struck her, and she made a leaping bound out of the shop and into Lleus arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Lleu flipped a coin to Han, who snatched it, blissfully unaware of the reunion. Marie buried her face into Lleus shirt, so full of joy and life. Lleu pulled her away from the shop, starting down the darkened and gloomy streets which seemed to get more and more bright with each step with his sister.

"Lleu," Marie finally spoke, still crying and smiling. "Lleu, what happened?" Lleu glanced down at her, not sure what to say. _I can't tell her of my quest, or of the king…I am a horrible person for lying to her, but I see no other choice. _

"Marie, I was, er, kidnapped. Bandits, bandits attack med, beating my head against the alley wall."

"Wait, they beat _your _head against the wall!?" Marie cried, smiling in that mischievous way of hers. "Well, lets get back there! We have a rather large crack in the wall to fix. How large was the chasm, by the way?"

Lleu smiled, shaking his head. "All a game too you. They, uh, they took me to their hideout…"

"Ahhhh."

"…wanting to hold me ransom…"

"Exciting."

"I escaped. But not, um, without relieving them of a few of their, er, possessions." Lleu indicated ShadowStrike and the gold.

"How wonderful."

"I managed to get out yesterday, and retired for the night. I've been looking for you, Marie."

"Ooooh! Well, while you've been jousting with bandits, I've had real problems."

"Really?" Lleu asked, now wary.

Marie sobered, looking to the ground. "There were these….people here two days ago. They looked like humans, but spoke odd languages, and were conspicuous in a crowd. They destroyed the area, searching for something, I know not what. Then, they left, the remnants of houses and stores in their wake. I had been with Han before then."

"These…people…did they say who they were?"

Marie snorted, her eyes still trained on the road. "Only after every other word! They were…the Grouchi."

Lleu nodded, understanding. "The elements."

Marie nodded. Both were silent. Lleu realized they had almost reached Lifluen, and knew not what to tell Marie about here. He tried his best as he bit his tongue and spoke. "Um, yesterday, when I escaped the bandits lair, I was helped by a women, er Lilen. She was a rogue, but escaped their compound with me. She was hurt however, and, er, has fallen unconscious.

Marie looked at Lleu in the eyes. "You do realize that is the biggest crock I've heard of all my life. Oh, wait, except for the Bandit farce."

Lleu sighed, regretting his decision. "Okay, listen." Lleu looked around, the streets empty. "Her name is Lifluen, and she is very important. She is unconscious, and needs food t live, therefore the full bag." He hefted the food. "We will need to escort her from the city."

Marie nodded again. "So…bandits?"

Lleu sighed. "Listen, Marie. I am trying to protect you by not telling the truth. I am on a mission, and must succeed at all costs. I can't tell you, Marie, for both our sakes."

They reached the stone building Lifluen rested in, its dark contours degrading the now golden afternoon light. They creaked the door open, and entered the dark crypt. Lifluen still lay against the wall, breathing slowly and delicately. With Maries help, both ground up grain and mixed the feed with water. Lifting Lifluens head up, Lleu slowly fed her the grain in small gulps. The process was tedious, as only a small bit of grain water could be applied, but after a few minutes, the canteen was empty. During the entire process, Lleu mastered his fears and spoke of Lifluen to Marie. She took the information readily, commenting occasionally about the happenings. Lleu made sure, however, not to tell Marie anything of the castle, or his adventure with the king. After all of the talking and feeding was done, Lleu pulled out a blanket for Marie, and slept himself against the cold stone of the dark crypt.

Page 10


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Magic's Wrath

Lleu was drowning. Shadows crept into his lungs, hit breath constricted, his eyes dilated as the precious oxygen inside him began to turn into a dire threat. He spat blood in his attempt to breath, his mind racing yet sluggish, his body flailing about as he gave weak effort to survive, a feeling that he was meant to last longer. The shadows pried his mouth open, shoving themselves down into him, running up his nostrils, seeping into his eyes and ears, and as he writhed he heard screams, far away yet so close, guttural noises that seemed to be coming more from his mind than his very struggling throat.

Lleu woke in the night, ice-cold sweat clinging to his face, his mouth pressed against his knapsack and heart beating a tempo. He shuffled to sit and pressed his hands against his face, attempting to slow his breathing as he convinced himself that it was a dream, nothing but a dream. When he had composed himself, Lleu glanced up slowly and looked around the room.

Wispy Cormalon air wafted through the window as the full moon peered through the small grates above, its gentle beams lying on his sister, whose easy breathing made a relaxing melody which was serenaded by the nighttime noises echoing in from afar. Lifluen lay a bit away, sedate. _I should probably speak to Lifluen…explain to her why I took her away from that prison…_ Lleu considered, staring at her form. _She needs an explanation from me. _

Suddenly, he realized he was ravenous, so, finding a russet apple after a small amount of shuffling the food bag around, he feasted upon the crunchy fruit. Taking a quick swig of water from the full canteen, he bundled himself up tightly and concentrated deeply on Lifluen. The familiar sensations came over him, yet, now it was easier to enter her mind. _She must be waiting for me._

Lleu closed his eyes, and now witnessed those swirling shapes, mixing colors, lines of the world snapping.

Then, he was in a meadow, not far from a bubbling brook, delicious smells coaxing him. Fish wobbled in the water, making fantastic jumps through the warm summer air. The meadow burst with life; cotton tail rabbits leaped through the tall grasses, iridescent birds made their perch upon green branches, a doe strode around, eating the tall stalks of its favorite food. All was quiet and peace, so very unlike that nightmare, Lleu realized with a shudder. He finally fell into the vision with a thud, his feet sinking into the warm moist grass.

A voice spoke around Lleu, but less like a voice than a gust of wind. "Faltulrah," it swished, blades of grass billowing around and birds taking flight, "you have come again. I have been watching you, Faltulrah."

Lleu sighed and looked down, examining a small ladybug crawling over his foot. "I could not leave you there, Lifluen, I could not! I hurt me to see you chained, imprisoned. You are an elf, noble and great of all species, not destined for death or starvation at the hands of a madman king."

A warm gust of wind brushed against his face, soothing. "Faltulrah," it breathed, "you have already given me much from your kindness, and sacrificed much as well." Lleu smiled. "But, Faltulrah," it spoke again, now bringing a scent of danger, "your timing is impeccable. You must leave this place; there is a threat approaching."

Lleu jumped in surprise. "Have they…do they know…?"

"I will escape with you, I will muster the strength to join your escapade. But time wanes, Faltulrah, and the more we speak here the sooner the enemies your king has dispatched will find us."

Lleu felt an overpowering sense of guilt fear and alarm. "Lifluen, are you sure!? I am sorry for this, I am sorry for bringing you into this danger!"

Another warm gust of wind brushed against him. "Faltulrah, worry not, you have given me life again."

Then, the vision broke. Fuzzy swirling colors collapsed on Lleu, lines snapped again and darkness spread, except for a single beam of light which lay on a swirling mass of color, which began to become more and more clear. It was Marie, lying beneath the moonlight. Lleu glanced around, alone in the corridor once again.

Lleu pushed himself from the floor, his mind racing, as he rushed to Marie and shook her gently. "Marie," he whispered urgently, "We must leave!"

She woke up, drowsy and grumbling. Her voice was scathing. "What is it now Ll-"

"I need your help to get out of here." Lleu began grabbing things and roughly throwing them into his bag, frequently giving harried looks down the tunnel. Marie quickly realized the urgency, and helped in packing. They finished shortly.

Lleu sat down against the wall heavily, rubbing his eyes out of sleep. "We need to leave soon, leave now. Do you know the way out of Cormalon!?"

Marie nodded, strapping on a belt and hefting a bag, her face fiercely determined.

Lleu went to Lifluen, kneeling beside her. Her breathing was shallow, sweat beaded upon her brow, and her body was shuddering. He bent closer, but his mouth to her ear, and whispered. "We are ready."

Silence but for the muffled noises behind him filled the room, his apprehensive gaze upon sickly Lifluen, his mind racing, his hopes dying in his chest. _She won't make it, she can't make it!_ _She is dead, we are all dead! _He panted, his mind in agony, his heart bursting, his only hope of life and fate dead along with Lifluen…Resigned, he looked down at her one last time.

She opened her eyes!

A burst of vermillion, a vibrantly glowing green, and she was speaking. "Faltulrah," her bell voice tested, weary, light, weak. Lleu, had a burst of joy, and then raised her to her petite feet. She consented, light as ever.

"Lean on me," he instructed, putting an arm around her shoulder. She did likewise, her breathing worse, as she clung to him with a soft arm. "It's alright," he spoke again, gazing at Lifluen. "We will get out of here."

"Get…out…" she muttered, her voice an echo. Then…it all crashed down around him.

"Lleu!" Marie shrieked, pointing down the forbidding tunnel. "They're here…torches!"

Frightened, Lleu threw a look down the tunnel, and, indeed, the flickering touch of torches was approaching, and its light was a herald of doom for the ragged party.

He looked to Marie and spoke urgently. "Take Lifluen, get her out of here. Don't worry about me, just go!" Marie, shocked and afraid, obeyed, rushing up to take Lifluen from Lleu, struggling under her weight as both elf and girl escaped through the cast iron door slowly.

Yanking ShadowStrike from its sheath, Lleu swung it a few times to regain his balance, and prepared for the onslaught. Tension crackled in the air, sweat poured down his face, his stomach was upset, his mind reeling with danger, his emotions screaming in agony for him to turn back, to run, to escape another doom, to cast aside fate and return to the world of the living. But no, though his mind and body yearned to fall back, to flee, he stood his ground, finally resigned to his own destruction, his own obliteration. The torchlight was nearing, eager voices echoing closer, the enemy was almost on him. They emerged from the shadows of the tunnel.

There were about twenty of them, all wearing the colors of Cormalon as well as shining polished metal. They hefted halberds and swords, giving cursory glances around. Then, they saw Lleu. As one they stopped, frozen, staring at him. And for a bit, it seemed as if whichever one held the gaze longer, whichever one put enough strength and effort and determination into their leer, they would victor over the other and cast them down. But…it was not so.

Lleu stood his ground.

"That one's…tha's him, aight?" A curious face inquired.

"Aye…aye, the laddie with a weapon who done slayed my cousin!" An enraged voice rang from the back. "Little child bastard!"

"Strike him now! Four hundred gold pieces to the squad that brings his broken body to our Lord!"

"Halt thy accusations, men." A regal voice called, and the way parted. Forward…strode Knight Gormath.

"So, once again we happen upon each other, master Lleu." Spoke Gormath, with a mock bow. The soldiers behind him guffawed.

"Yes, once again I happen to strike you down, Gormath!" Lleu interjected, swishing ShadowStrike threatingly.

"Ach, why, thy words sting, little child." Gormath smiled, his teeth pearly white and even, but for three that appeared cracked by a blow to the jaw. Lleu smiled.

"It matters not though. Men…destroy him in the name of the Grand Lord of Cormalon and the World!" The soldiers advanced, their weapons lowering, their faces exerting malice and anger. Slower they approached, prepared for an onslaught and ready to ruin another life.

Lleu ran.

He flew through the iron door, skidded down the street, and ducked down a dirty alley, the whole while hearing the clunking of metal boots and swish of tabards behind him. His legs soared mindlessly beneath him as he leaped around a corner and continued to sprint, his mind numb. He sprang around another curve, his legs now beginning to pain, his breath in short gasps. He shook his head, bringing his mind out of the near paralyzed state that it was in, his legs thundering beneath him. And yet still behind him…the _clunk clunk clunk _of metal boots.

Lleu ducked around another turn, his feet scrambling. Suddenly, they lost purchase, and with much sliding and careening he came to a painful halt, his legs slashing our around him as he fell into a crumpled pile in the trash and muck. Lleu lay there shortly, bedraggled, cast down, lying in the dirt like a body ripped and cast aside. And, like an unearthly ringing in the back of his dazed mind, there were clunking feet.

He grasped for the slimy alley wall, hefting himself up. Lighting flashes of pain seared his crumpled leg, and in agony he fell to his feet. His leg was burnt, twisted, melted into a pile of slag. Lleu gasped through his teeth, daring himself not to glance at his leg as all the while the metal feet grew louder.

Working his way to rest against the nearby wall, Lleu's eyes blazed with fear and pain. ShadowStrike was held with a death grip, His knuckles turning bone white as they clenched the weapon. Lleu let out a rattling sigh, his pain building like greasy smoke in his chest. _I've felt worse than this! _He tried to convince himself, finally looking at his leg. _So very worse in my trial! Compared to that…this is nothing. _Lleu grit his teeth. _I can make it through this pain!_

The soldiers turned the corner.

He held himself as tall as possible, leaning against the wall and holding on for support with one hand, and hefting ShadowStrike at a soldier's throat with the other. "Stay back!" He rasped, his eyes flashing dangerously. The rest of the men rounded the curve, their weapons ready. They stood still, glancing at ShadowStrike, the mangled leg.

Knight Gormath stepped forward, his embellished tabard waving in the wispy pungent wind. The crimson and blazing orange of Cormalon were on all of the men, all holding weapons and a few torches. Gormath spoke. "Lay down thy weapon…fighting will do thee little good now."

Lleu stared through Gormath, his eyes blank and breathing shallow. He shifted the weight on his leg, then spoke, his voice wavering. "You can't kill me…I'm supposed to do many things, great things. I'm supposed to save you all!" Lleu closed his eyes and swallowed. "I can't fail here; I can't be defeated by the world I wish to save."

Gormath chuckled. "Too bad, I'm supposed to do great things too." He pulled out his broadsword and stepped closer. "Unfortunately for thee…they null yours." He laughed, beckoning his men forward with a cursory flick of his fingers. They gave a quick glance for reassurance before moving with him. Lleu sidled back a bit, his twisted leg paining him yet his mind elsewhere.

The first reached him. Lleu attempted a feeble swing, but the weapon was caught and thrown away from him. He jumped back…and collapsed into a crumpled pile. The bloody dirt smudged his face as he crawled back along the ground, reaching for ShadowStrike. He was stopped as Gormath walked up slowly and lifted him by the shirt, searing his neck. The men laughed.

"Now," he spoke, fingering the hilt of his wrought blade. "It would be appreciated if thy attempts were to be forfeited. A clean death is easier than a messy one, but I'm willing to clean up if need be." Gormath placed the tip of his sword at Lleu's chest. Lleu's eyes glazed, his body going limp as he finally gave up, finally welcomed death to end his short life.

"Halt!" a feminine voice commanded, rousing the attention of the other soldiers. They looked past Lleu towards the voice, and their eyes rounded, their mouths falling open. Gormath looked as well, and was similarly affected, his grip loosening on Lleu. Lleu quickly moved back, grabbing ShadowStrike. But when doing so, he too glanced back, and saw what the others saw. He was stunned.

A remarkably beautiful woman walked towards them, her dingy dress luxuriant on her. "The material clung to her thin and perfect body, accenting her heaving bosom and fair skin. Her golden beams of hair flowed to her waist, sashaying gently in the wind as she neared Lleu and the others. Her fair and lovely face was set in a moue, however, as she glanced at the soldiers with a powerful annoyance and ire. "Leave him be." She commanded, her tinkling voice strong and iron set.

The men came to life. Gormath stepped forward, his eyes finally coming back into focus. "Fair lady, return to thy residence. None of us here wish to harm you or show you the blood of this youth."

"Leave," Lleu gasped, looking at her. "Don't…die…for me."

She glanced at Gormath coldly, her beautiful face upset. "I am sorry, sir Knight, but if you do not leave him, then I will force you too."

Gormath sighed, his eyes blazing. "This would have been so easy! Men!" The others perked up, their blades flashing. "Kill her!" They appeared shocked, frightened, but obeyed, moving in slowly, doubtfully.

The woman put on a straight face, then raised her hand. Suddenly, her eyes flashed a solid blue, for no more than a quick instance.

Lleu blinked his eyes, not sure if he had just seen the phenomenon. _Did she just…how…? _His questions were stifled as he realized the danger. "Run!" he gasped again. "Get away!" He was too late.

The first soldier reached her, raised his sword…and was thrown back roughly into the man behind him with a blast of icy wind and the wailing of a winter night. Another four fell to their knees, their teeth chattering violently and bodies shaking as their skin begin to gleam with ice. Another two ran, seeing the madness occurring around them as another three men were thrown into a solid stone wall with a stormy and resounding crunch. Even more were thrown around insanely, smashing into others, cracking and breaking bones as they ended their flight against cold stone. And in the center of it all was the lady, her hands raised above her head and eyes a solid powerful blue as a torrent of air swirled around her in a freezing tornado.

Hunched against the ground, Lleu's breathing was rasp as he watched her in horror. _What is she!? Nothing can do that! _Lleu looked down, his body chilling in the cold temperatures brought down by the powerful gale which had visited this previously safe and quiet alley. _Nothing should have this power, what is she to visit this magic unto the world!? How has she cast wind and ice by raising a hand, what type of monster is she? _Then, with a jolt, Lleu made the connection._ She is no more than a Grouchi, that Echtorick! It is her! _

Lleu began to stir, his broken leg scraping the ground as he tried to escape the woman, escape the all too powerful entity she was. His panting grew frantic as he crawled, stricken and defeated. Around him, a roaring storm was casting men to and fro, smashing them into walls and friends. And yet still, Lleu surmised, the witch was in the center of it all.

Grabbing the halberd of a nearby stricken soldier and using it for support, he crawled to his feet. He was at the end of the walkway, and could simply move around the corner and never see the destruction again, abandon hope and flee once more, shield his eyes from death.

But he waited.

The soldiers were defeated, cast aside like so many limp bodies and rag dolls, strewn along the ground and shattered against the walls. Knight Gormath lay with an expression of fear and madness etched unto his face forever, his vile heart no longer beating as his dark blood seeped from his neck. The lady dropped her hands, her eyes turning a vivid, brightly glowing green, a vermillion shade. Her face rose to stare at Lleu, chiseled into an emotionless statue. Lleu stared at her with determination, his anger bursting along with a strong desire to destroy this vile woman. Then, his eyes locked into hers.

As he looked into her eyes, he did not witness malice, or a malignant evil. All he saw was a weakness, a piteous sorrow for the destruction caused, and a deathlike glaze beyond the eyes which alerted him to a fate that could be all too real. And he recognized her.

It was Lifluen.

He tried to hate her, to despise her, to think of her as all evil in the cruel world, but, try as Lleu could, he could not. He looked deep into her elfin soul, and realized many things. Lifluen was not a Grouchi, or a careless elf, or something high and grand and not trifling with human matters. She was an elf…but she cared. She cared for the welfare of Lleu, she cared for little Marie, she cared for all things growing and living and alive. And she even cared for these soldiers, these soldiers who would strike and slay her and have her blood shed; she wept for them. To Lifluen, and now to Lleu, kindness was not a special gift she granted to those she admired. Kindness is not a small favor. It is a well that anyone can dip from and serve to others if only they wished to. It is a fountain, an unending cascade of joy in a desert of despair. Kindness, as Lifluen showed, is for everyone, not just for friends, not just for those loved. It is for your foe, for your malignant enemy, as they deserve just as much care and love as any other human, elf, or Grouchi even. All are equally just; all are equally deserving of love and kindness and joy even if they spurn your affection. And, Lleu realized, Lifluen supplied that love. She was an elf, and even if she was a Grouchi, a witch, Lleu would care for her. And this knowledge, this new insight, made him turn back, and return to the lady he had so strongly tried to escape moments before.

Lifluen collapsed to the dirty alley floor, weakened and starved. Lleu rushed to her, using the wall as support. Falling to his knees, he grabbed and hugged her, unconscious of her touch as his body and mind and soul mourned for her into the wispy night air, where the full moon rose beyond the wind swept streets of Cormalon.

Page 10


End file.
